Lésions Fantômes
by Laemia
Summary: Un abîme dans un abîme dans un abîme. Il rêvait souvent de lui. / Vaniku
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Ouais. Donc. Ceci est une fic longue, sur laquelle je travaille depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai seulement six chapitres de rédigés, et même pas tout à fait corrigés, mais normalement les parutions devraient être régulières.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, ça me tient assez à coeur.**

 **Alors, par contre, il y aura pas mal de personnages de Final Fantasy qui n'apparaissent pas (encore?) dans KH. Du coup, Irvine vient de FF VIII, Grenat de FF IX (plus connue sous le nom de Dagga, donc il est possible que je me gourre un jour en écrivant, ahah). Les parents de Riku sont Noctis et Luna de FFXV. Voilà voilà !**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Barron P'tit Pois **

* * *

De lourds nuages gris s'amoncelaient au-dessus de l'eau, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid. Le vent hurlait, poursuivant sa course à toute vitesse comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, entraînant avec lui de petits bouts de mer, minuscules gouttelettes et embruns salés.

Les vagues oscillaient au pied du ponton de bois et le long de la baie, dangereuses, gigantesques, chargées d'écumes... et pourtant _lentes_ , en dépit de la tempête qui régnait dans l'air. Riku aurait qualifié l'eau de _violente_ , n'eut-elle pas la lubie de venir se suicider au ralenti sur les rochers bruns tranchants comme des rasoirs. Toute la scène dégageait une impression d'irréel, de paralysie du temps, en plein cœur du chaos.

Logiquement, avec cette tempête dantesque, les cheveux de Riku auraient dû lui balayer le visage en tout sens et le sel lui piquer les yeux. Cependant, invoquer la logique dans ce tableau maussade serait par essence absurde.

En guise de sensation,il n'éprouvait que le touché du vent sur son visage, l'odeur de la mer dans le nez et le bleu de l'océan dans les yeux, ce bleu qui n'existait que dans les rêves : profond, nuancé de gris et de vert, relevé par le blanc de l'écume.

Il sentait le besoin, le désir impérieux de s'approcher, d'aller voir de plus près. Une voix, sa conscience ou bien le typhon, lui soufflait qu'il pourrait bien **y** laisser la vie.

L'avertissement résonnait en lui comme une invitation. Il s'accroupit sur les planches de bois vermoulues et courba la nuque pour contempler le spectacle, la surface bleue couvant les sombres abysses.

Au beau milieu de l'obscurité, deux lanternes jaunes le fixaient. Riku oublia la tempête, oublia le bleu et le sel.

Les yeux continuèrent à le regarder sans cligner alors que leur propriétaire remontait doucement des eaux, indifférents aux mouvements des flots. Bientôt se distinguèrent le visage, les mèches noires dansant tout autour telles des ombres se hissant hors des ténèbres.

Riku se pencha encore en avant, incapable de s'en empêcher. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Ça irait. L'appréhension s'agrippait à son estomac, aussi sûrement que le regard prédateur du garçon captif de l'océan, mais Riku n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Au contraire, quelque chose dans cette vision sinistre le rassurait, lui tendit une main qui effleura la surface tumultueuse.

Le garçon ne s'en saisit pas. Il remonta doucement des eaux, d'abord ses cheveux trempés, puis ses yeux dangereux puis ses lèvres. Ce furent celles-ci désormais qui happèrent subséquemment l'attention de Riku. L'ambre n'avait été qu'un appât pour l'amener à l'embrasser, mais est-ce qu'il devait se sentir floué pour autant ? Sa main passa de l'eau jusque dans les mèches d'ombres et il s'inclina encore.

Au moment où il allait l'effleurer de ses lèvres, le garçon le saisit par la nuque et Riku bascula dans les océans. Il n'entendit plus alors que les battements de son coeur, emporté tout au fond des flots par l'étreinte du fantôme, sans inquiétude.

À présent, réellement, tout irait bien.

* * *

Riku se réveilla en pestant intérieurement, encore bien trop endormi pour réellement ouvrir sa bouche rendue pâteuse par le sommeil. Encore ces rêves idiots.

L'idée pas si incongrue lui vint de se rendormir sitôt son réveil mit en sourdine. Il n'avait nulle part où aller aujourd'hui, vraiment, mais il se détesterait de passer la journée au lit... La fatigue qu'il croyait ressentir n'en était pas vraiment et s'effacerait une fois qu'il serait debout, de l'eau bouillonnant dans la cuisine pour le café et sa vessie enfin vidée.

Des bribes du songe auquel on l'avait arraché se cramponnaient encore un peu à sa conscience, se dissipant doucement comme des volutes de fumée. Il ne put capturer que des échos, la mer et un garçon, plutôt pas mal, sans doute. Les dernières sensations lui soufflaient que ce devait être un beau rêve, mais pas spécialement grivois. C'était déjà ça. Si ses penchants pouvaient lui faire la délicatesse de ne pas s'immiscer dans son sommeil, ce serait encore mieux.

Il rêvait souvent d'un garçon, peut-être le même à chaque fois, quoiqu'il ne parvienne jamais à s'en rappeler avec précision. Il oubliait vite, mais c'était agaçant, et ça durait depuis environ ses seize ans, période à laquelle il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il pourrait éventuellement se trouver attiré par les hommes.

Depuis, Riku essayait de se convaincre que cela ne lui poserait pas de problème, et se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ignorer le problème, tout en se disant, se _persuadant_ , que c'était facile, au final. Il avait eu la chance, dans son malheur, de ne pas être gay, mais bisexuel. Tant qu'il aimait toujours les femmes, ça ne posait pas de problème, si ? Au début, il avait flippé, mais ça allait, il maîtrisait. Personne au monde ne savait, et personne au monde ne saurait jamais.

Mieux valait que cela n'arrive pas aux oreilles de son père. Si ce dernier avait renoncé à la tradition de mariage arrangé, ne souhaitant que le bonheur de son fils unique, il comptait tout de même sur lui pour fournir des héritiers à l'entreprise familiale.

Ces réflexions le mirent de mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les reproches, tous les regards déçus, si ça se savait. Mais ça ne se saurait pas. Pourquoi cela s'ébruiterait-il ? Il n'avait même pas à jouer le jeu, juste à faire mine qu'une partie de lui n'existait pas. Juste à détourner le regard et les pensées.

Il y arrivait bien le jour, mais quand il dormait...

Eh merde.

Rien n'allait dans son sens, ces derniers temps, hein ?

* * *

« Meeeec ! J'suis vraiment désolé pour toi ! »

Riku haussa les épaules, jouant avec la paille de sa limonade. Il allait devoir s'habituer aux démonstrations de pitié pendant un bon moment.

« Tu peux vraiment pas redoubler ? demanda Irvine en sirotant son gin tonic.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est une école prestigieuse. »

Il songea à tout l'argent que ses parents avaient investi dans ses études de pilote et se sentit encore plus enfoncé dans la honte et la médiocrité. Certes, c'était facile, pour eux, de dépenser autant, et ça ne leur avait pas vraiment manqué, mais tout de même. Ils avaient investi en lui et il les avait déçu.

 _Bien sûr_ qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, qu'ils l'aimaient quoiqu'il arrive, et toutes ces choses, mais Riku ne parvenait pas à ressentir ça, dans l'immédiat. Il se doutait que c'était sa propre estime de soi qui faisait défaut et l'aveuglait. Mais _s'en douter_ , ça n'effaçait pas le sentiment désagréable _d'échec_.

« Et un pot de vin, ça marche pas ?

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir mon diplôme en trichant. Et je ne pense pas, ce serait dangereux. »

Coller dans les airs un pilote qui n'avait pas passé tous les tests risquait de coûter la vie d'innocents. Riku ne tenait pas à être un danger public, en plus du reste.

Ah, au moins, il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas s'engager dans une carrière d'astronaute, au final. Ç'aurait été encore plus difficile, il se serait sûrement fait recaler dès la première année...

C'était le début de l'été et il faisait chaud sur la terrasse du petit café, même à l'ombre. Riku leva le regard vers le parasol blanc et bleu planté au milieu de leur table. Il avait cru que rejoindre Irvine cet après-midi l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Son ami étant déjà au courant du désastre de ses examens, il comptait même sur le fait qu'il ne pose pas de questions à ce sujet. Malheureusement, Irvine était du genre à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, et de bien appuyer jusqu'à y imprimer la forme de ses semelles.

« Tu vas faire quoi, du coup ?

-Bah, mon père veut que je commence à bosser dans l'entreprise, pour me former.

-Ça serait arrivé un jour, t'façon. Eh, allez, reprend-toi, mon pote ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Ça, Riku n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper.

Il faisait trop beau, le ciel sans nuage ne collait pas à son humeur, pas plus que l'attitude d'Irvine, qui suspendait sa tentative de consolation pour se retourner ostensiblement au passage de chaque fille en robes courte.

Il était comme ça, Irvine, pas vraiment concerné par quoi que ce soit hormis sa propre personne et ses quelques conquêtes occasionnelles. Il arborait un look de cowboy, lunettes de soleil et santiags, qui paraîtrait hors de propos chez quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui lui allait étrangement bien. Parfois, il semblait sortir d'un de ses films romantiques qui se finissent avec un plan sur une voiture décapotable filant dans le soleil couchant, alors que le titre s'affichait en lettres colorées et que le générique commençait à défiler. S'il le rencontrait maintenant, Riku ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait enclin à nouer une amitié avec un énergumène pareil. Cela dit, il le connaissait depuis l'enfance, et il connaissait aussi toutes les qualités qui ne se voyaient pas au premier abord chez son ami.

« Bon, bref finit par reprendre Irvine avec un air mutin. J'vais coller un sourire sur ta tronche de déterré. Viens on sort, ce soir ! On a qu'à dire à Grenat de venir avec nous, elle est rentrée au pays pour les vacances ! »

Riku haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à donner le change dans un endroit où la moitié des gosses de riche de la région traînerait sans aucun doute. D'un autre côté, cela lui ferait du bien, certainement, de passer du temps avec Grenat. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis presque un an, puisque la jeune fille faisait ses études en Espagne.

« Pourquoi pas... »

Mais même cela ne pourrait pas le tirer de sa détresse.

Ç'avait été son rêve, de devenir pilote. On avait souvent tenter de l'en dissuader, mais il s'était accroché, trimant comme un acharné pour entrer dans les meilleures écoles, priant pour que sa vision ne diminue jamais... Jusqu'à ce que ses résultats déjà passables deviennent carrément médiocres. Il tombait de haut, sans même avoir décollé.

* * *

Globalement, Riku ne pouvait pas se plaindre de son sort. Pour ses études, personne d'autre que lui-même n'était à blâmer, avec tout ce dont il disposait pour réussir. Pourtant, et même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas – comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu se plaindre, hein ? – il ressentait parfois... une sorte d' _inconfort_. Pas réellement de la déprime, mais quelque chose comme un mal-être...

Ç'aurait pu simplement venir de la culpabilité d'être _trop riche_ , mais sans doute pas. Même si effectivement, il obtenait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il désirait, tant que ça s'achetait. L'entreprise familiale, encore dirigée par son grand-père, fleurissait sur tous les plans. Logiquement, Riku devrait reprendre la société plus tard, seule réserve que son paternel avait émis quant à son envie de devenir pilote. Il l'avait laissé poursuivre son rêve malgré tout, mais à présent...

Retour à la case départ. Le destin, sans doute, si une telle chose pouvait exister en ce monde terne et morne.

* * *

La voiture se gara dans l'immense allée de terre battue. Riku sourit en voyant la grande maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui ressemblait presque à un château, avec ses éclairages nocturnes enfouis parmi les buissons parfaitement taillés et la grande fontaine qui, paisiblement, continuait son œuvre...

Lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il venait jouer chez Grenat, la cour se trouvait déjà dans ce même état, au millimètre près, et il lui sembla que cette fontaine continuerait de couler jusqu'à la fin des temps. La pensée le rassura et l'angoissa tout à la fois.

Et bientôt apparut son amie, en tenue de soirée noire, plutôt sage, mais qui allait bien avec son teint pâle et ses longs cheveux sombres. En un an, elle n'avait pas changé – elle ne changerait plus – quoique quelque chose dans son sourire paraissait un peu différent, un peu altéré, de façon positive. Elle ouvrit la portière pour se glisser dans l'habitacle, et le chauffeur démarra aussitôt.

« Salut !

-Salut, répondit Riku. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et entreprit de lui raconter un peu son année, surtout le dépaysement du début, avec le bon sens de ne pas lui renvoyer la question. Grenat possédait davantage de tact qu'Irvine. Son défaut principal résidait dans sa grande naïveté, qui se comprenait. Ayant reçu une éducation à domicile, si ses deux amis n'avaient pas été là, elle n'aurait probablement connu que l'intérieur de sa maison-château, et les soirées mondaines. Décidément pas un sort enviable.

Au fil de la discussion, Riku comprit ce qui avait changé. Elle conversait avec davantage d'aisance, un peu plus de familiarité, paraissait épanouie...

Ils passèrent chercher Irvine, qui fit son entrée bruyamment, comme toujours, ses lunettes de soleil encore sur le nez bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit.

« Salut la famille ! Eh Grenat, t'as pris du poids, nan ? Le prend pas mal hein, ça te va bien.

-Eh bien, probablement, oui. J'ai... découvert tout un tas de choses, en Espagne. Les fast-food par exemple. »

Bien que surpris, Riku préféra laisser Irvine réagir. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et siffla, impressionné.

« Eh bien, la princesse découvre le monde réel ! C'est ton mec qui t'a corrompu à coups de hamburgers ?

-Son quoi ? intervint Riku.

-Elle t'a pas dit ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Irvine ! rétorqua sèchement leur amie. Djidane n'est pas mon petit ami, juste un très bon ami. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler...

-Allez, arrête, t'as des étoiles dans les yeux !

-Comment ça, des étoiles ? »

Elle pouvait bien nier tant qu'elle le jugeait nécessaire, mais effectivement... Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Évidemment que Grenat était amoureuse ! Maintenant que Riku le savait, la chose crevait les yeux. Il se sentit heureux pour elle, sincèrement, et aussi légèrement bizarre.

Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, lui. Il y songeait, parfois, comme quelque chose d'agréable qui n'arriverait jamais. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à imaginer le genre de personne avec qui il se sentirait bien.

« Bah des étoiles, la taquina Irvine, comme quand on est amoureux, quoi ! Allez raconte, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle...

-C'est parce qu'il est pauvre ? Le sentiment d'interdit, tout ça tout ça ? »

Ouch. Elle grimaça, et Riku aussi. Le tact légendaire de leur ami frappait encore et toujours... Voilà pourquoi elle niait avec tant d'énergie ! Le détail avait son importance. Sa mère ne la laisserait jamais nouer une relation avec quelqu'un d'une condition sociale moindre. Si beaucoup de riches se fichaient désormais de ce genre de considérations, d'autres seraient prêts à déshériter leurs propres enfants pour moins que ça.

« C'est bon, laisse-la tranquille, intervint alors Riku pour calmer le jeu. On arrive, de toute façon. »

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le club huppé. Riku apercevait souvent des visages connus, parfois seulement de vue. C'était un curieux microcosme, dans lequel il évoluait. Tout le monde se connaissait au moins de réputation et Riku s'échinait à esquiver les discussions hypocrites depuis le début de la soirée, profitant de l'obscurité relative pour se fondre parmi les Ténèbres, slalomant entre les lueurs fluos qui descendaient du plafond.

Irvine avait disparu rapidement une fois entré. Parfois, Riku l'apercevait de loin, toujours entouré d'une petite foule de minettes en jupes courtes. Ça le faisait sourire, et il se disait qu'il devrait faire la même chose – dans des proportions moindres – que ça lui changerait probablement les idées, mais le cœur n'y serait pas. Et puis, il n'était pas habitué à aborder les gens de front, comme ça.

Grenat, elle, avait disparu entre les nombreuses connaissances lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Oh, il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour elle. Malgré ses manières et son langage un peu précieux, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« T'es tout seul ? »

Au début, Riku ne fut pas certain que la phrase lui était destinée. Avec tout ce monde et ce bruit, difficile de s'y retrouver. Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que quelqu'un le dévisageait, l'air insouciant. Malgré la luminosité altérée, il finit par reconnaître Zell Dincht, l'héritier en second d'une petite banque. Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air, comme ça, et la rumeur prétendait que le vide entre ses deux oreilles résonnait lorsqu'il se cognait la tête. Il ressemblait davantage à un petit comique d'une école de prolétaires qu'autre chose. Une énorme tatouage tribal lui mangeait la moitié du visage – cela dit, une fois la surprise passé, on devait reconnaître que ça ne lui allait pas trop mal.

« Ah, euh non, mes amis sont occupés.

-Bah faut t'occuper aussi ! C'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement ? »

Riku se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, modela un sourire peu convainquant et songea à partir avant que d'autres semi-inconnus ne l'abordent pour faire des commentaires sur sa morosité. Il aurait dû se douter que, lorsqu'Irvine prétendait vouloir lui remonter le moral, il ne voyait en réalité qu'une occasion de plus de s'amuser, peu importe que ce soit le cas de son ami ou non.

Il cherchait une réponse qui n'incluait pas de confier son échec cuisant, lorsqu'un jeu de lumière lui fit apercevoir une lueur blanche à la limite de son champ de vision.

Il se décala un peu pour mieux regarder derrière l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. La lueur était une fille, qui se détachait du décor par sa luminosité, sur laquelle rebondissaient les flashs des néons : robe blanche, cheveux blonds, peau pâle. Une espèce d'aura d'irréalité l'entourait, et elle lui souriait doucement, comme on pourrait sourire à une connaissance aperçue de l'autre côté d'une foule. Riku fronça les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir. De loin, difficile de dire s'il l'avait déjà croisée.

« Oh, mec ! le rappela un peu sèchement Zell. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pris un truc ? »

La question ne trahissait pas d'inquiétude pour lui. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, chez les gosses de riches. Riku lui envoya un sourire polie, le regardant à peine.

« Non, pardon, une pote m'appelle. À plus ! »

Il n'avait détourné les yeux que quelques secondes, mais déjà la jeune fille blanche lui tournait le dos, commençant à se glisser dans la foule, avec une tranquillité et une aisance étonnante. Elle paraissait déplacée dans le paysage, avec sa robe courte mais trop simple, ses gestes lents. Riku fit quelques pas pour la suivre, luttant à contre-courant de la masse de gens qui dansaient.

Et puis il s'arrêta, soudainement envahi par la perplexité. Il ne la connaissait pas, si ? Que pourrait-il bien lui dire une fois qu'il l'aurait rattrapée ? Si ça se trouvait, elle avait souri à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière lui, comment savoir ? Non, il avait dû se tromper en croyant que le regard lui était adressé. Cela ne lui apporterait rien de la poursuivre, et il se ferait l'effet d'un gros lourd.

« Riku ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Grenat l'avait rejoint, un pli soucieux en travers des sourcils. Riku se recomposa un visage rassurant.

« J'ai juste envie de rentrer. C'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je comprends, fit-elle avec gentillesse.

-On se revoit dans la semaine ? suggéra-t-il. On pourra mieux discuter.

-Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Évidemment. »

Il s'éclipsa aussi simplement que cela. Les autres pourraient appeler leurs chauffeurs respectifs pour rentrer – même si Irvine ne passerait sans doute pas la nuit chez lui, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Une fois la porte de l'endroit suffocant passée, Riku se retrouva dans l'air frais, dans la rue ponctuée d'arbres sombres qui bruissaient doucement au passage du vent. La musique de la boîte lui parvenait encore un peu, étouffée.

Il songea un moment à rentrer à pied. Il faisait bon, et il préférait être seul, mais son appartement se trouvait loin en bordure de la ville. Il aurait pu rejoindre la maison de ses parents, plus proche, mais l'idée d'avoir de la compagnie le lendemain au réveil le fit soupirer à l'avance. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande si ça allait. Il trouva son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

* * *

Une silhouette observait le jeune homme qui attendait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, hésitante. Fallait-il essayer une nouvelle approche ?

Non, pas maintenant. Déjà, elle sentait sa présence dans ce monde faiblir, et elle n'aurait pas suffisamment de temps pour tenter quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Qu'il se repose, pour l'heure. Autant lui accorder encore un peu de répit, si elle le pouvait. Après, il ne serait plus possible de revenir en arrière, et les événements allaient s'enchaîner, sans leur laisser aucun repos.

Elle sentit sa propre image papilloter, alors que Riku montait dans une voiture hors de prix, puis elle disparut totalement.

* * *

L'asphalte, et une odeur de pétrole.

Les lampadaires diffusaient une lumière pâle dans le brouillard gris d'un jour morne. Partout autour de lui résonnaient les bruits de la foule, des rires, des éclats de voix, le crissement des pneus et les coups de klaxons, quelques aboiements même.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Ni humains ni animaux ni voitures, ni vent dans les branches des maigres arbres engoncés dans leurs petits carrés de terre sèche, prisonnier des dalles du trottoir.

Riku était seul dans la ville morte, seul parmi les longues routes et les hauts bâtiments, les feux rouges, tous figés dans leur teinte orangée intermédiaire, suspendus dans le temps. Pourtant, des bruits de roues lui sifflaient aux oreilles, parfois juste à côté de son oreille, des éclats de rire le faisaient sursauter comme si quelqu'un se trouvait juste dans son dos.

Mais Riku avançait. Il savait qui il devait retrouver. Aucune image ne lui venait en tête, aucun nom, rien qu'une essence, mais il _savait_ , de cette certitude permise uniquement dans les songes.

Il erra à travers les rues un moment, un instant ou une éternité, avant de trouver une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, immobile au milieu d'un carrefour à quatre voies, puis le silence tomba autour d'eux comme une chape de plomb. Riku avança, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il avança, et en même temps grandirent ces impressions de familiarité et de fascination.

Bientôt il fut tout près de l'autre, un peu plus petit que lui, de ses mèches noires. Riku leva une main pour le toucher, pour attirer son attention, pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole, ne se dissipe sans préavis comme il savait si bien le faire. L'air était silencieux, comme si l'univers retenait lui aussi son souffle.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'effleurer, l'autre se retourna à demi, dévoilant un œil jaune vif, un sourcil arqué en une expression d'amusement cruel. Riku sut qu'il allait encore disparaître, et son cœur se serra.

« Je t'ai eu » prononça le garçon d'une voix basse, suave.

Et soudain il ne fut plus là, et le monde explosa tout autour de bruit de la vie alentour surgit de nouveau, en même temps que la foule, que les milliers de personnes qui soudain se pressèrent pour traverser alors que leur feu piéton passait aux vert, que celui des automobiles viraient de orange à rouge. Personne ne le bouscula, mais personne ne le traversa non plus. Les voitures klaxonnaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

Aucune trace de _lui_.

Lorsque Riku se réveilla, son nom vacillait sur le bout de sa langue.

* * *

 **... Alors ?**

 **A priori, niveau publication, ce sera un chapitre toutes les semaines.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner un avis, j'ai beaucoup bossé sur ce premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Et voici le second chapitre !**

 **Les choses évoluent lentement dans les premiers chapitres, c'est normal. Celui-ci sera un peu différent du premier, et le troisième sera encore différent... M'enfin, vous verrez.**

 **Merci à Ya et Milou pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait beaucoup rire de vous voir vous creuser les méninges pour deviner ce qui va arriver, ahah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans le petit salon, les rideaux blancs voletaient doucement au rythme d'une légère brise estivale, tellement légère qu'elle ne parvenait pas jusqu'à Riku.

Il observa autour de lui, distraitement, les canapés clairs, les coussins délicats et les lourdes armoires emplies de délicate vaisselle en faïence de Chine. Cela faisait longtemps depuis sa dernière visite chez Grenat, pourtant rien ne changeait jamais vraiment dans ce domaine, presque figé dans le temps. Riku avait beau y être habitué depuis l'enfance, le manoir, qui ressemblait davantage à un château qu'autre chose, l'intimidait encore. Lui, il pouvait se vanter d'une certaine fortune, toutes les possessions de sa famille faisaient pâle figure comparées à celles de son _amie_...

Grenat reposa doucement sa tasse de thé, qui cliqueta contre la soucoupe, avant de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle non plus. Cela se voyait malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le dissimuler.

Il n'osait pas demander si cela concernait le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré en Espagne. Elle esquivait le sujet lorsqu'Irvine l'abordait. Riku se sentirait mal d'insister. D'un autre côté, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de se confier... Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé l'équilibre entre le respect de la vie privée et le fait de tirer les vers du nez de ses proches pour les soulager de leurs tergiversations, alors dans le doute, il préférait encore se taire.

« Mère commence à me parler de mariage » souffla alors la jeune femme, doucement, comme un courant d'air, sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce fut.

Aïe. Voilà donc ce qui la tracassait. Les parents de Riku lui en parlaient aussi, de temps à autres, visiblement pressés qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Même s'ils ne comptaient pas le contraindre à quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il se sentait parfois piégé malgré tout, rien que par les insinuations, les attentes à peine dissimulées. La mère de Grenat, en revanche, serait sans doute prête à jeter sa fille entre les bras d'un riche prétendant, si elle n'en trouvait pas un toute seule.

« Ah. »

Parfois, Riku se détestait. Il ne connaissait pas les mots pour exprimer sa compassion, sa tristesse à savoir que son amie souffrait. Il ne savait pas dire ces choses-là, ou même se montrer d'un quelconque réconfort. Grenat baissa les yeux comme si elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Je lui ai dit d'attendre la fin de mes études, mais je ne sais pas si... »

Elle secoua la tête. Riku se pencha un peu vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas. »

Il savait que les choses s'avéraient souvent plus compliquées que cela, à vrai dire. Sa mère pouvait la déshériter, la mettre à la porte, tout lui prendre, son avenir et ses rêves. Pourtant, Grenat répondit :

« Tu as raison. Parfois, il faut savoir s'insurger contre les injustices, qu'importent les conséquences. »

Son regard s'alluma d'une nouvelle étincelle de résolution, et Riku se demanda un instant si c'était son Djidane qui lui avait appris à faire preuve d'une telle détermination. Mais non : Grenat avait toujours eu cela en elle, peut-être sans le savoir. Au mieux, Djidane avait soufflé sur les braises pour faire renaître le feu.

Riku aurait aimé être comme elle. Pendant un instant, il l'admira. Chez lui, il n'existait que des cendres froides, et aucune étincelle ne changerait cela.

Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son propre drame intérieur, se contentant d'un sourire d'encouragement. Le sujet ne le concernait pas lui. Il éprouvait déjà suffisamment de remords à voir que son esprit ramenait tout à ses propres problèmes...

« Essaie de faire attendre ta mère jusqu'à la fin de tes études, lui conseilla-t-il. Histoire que tu puisses décrocher un diplôme, et après... Quoi que tu fasses, tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais ? »

Grenat hocha la tête avec gratitude. Bien entendu, elle savait.

* * *

Riku gisait avachi dans l'un des canapés de la maison familiale lorsque sa mère vint se poser gracieusement à côté de lui, perchée sur l'un des accoudoirs, à demi tournée vers lui.

Finalement, et sous ses demandes insistantes, Riku avait accepté de passer quelques jours au bercail. Ses parents s'inquiétaient de le voir se replier sur lui-même, et il comprenait cela.

Il ne voulait pas leur causer du souci. Mais, en toute honnêteté, il ne voulait pas franchement les côtoyer non plus.

« Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

-Oui, oui. »

Il s'entêtait à répondre de la sorte, tout en sachant la futilité de son esquive. Sa mère voyait toujours lorsqu'il mentait, et pourtant il continuait. Sans doute un vieil automatisme, induit par des années passées à masquer ses véritables émotions, une sale habitude prise à l'adolescence.

La plupart du temps, à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi en ce moment, poursuivit sa mère. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu en parles un peu. »

Sauf qu'il s'agissait bien de la dernière chose qu'il comptait faire. Sa mère écouterait, elle comprendrait, évidemment, et elle tenterait de l'aider du mieux possible, mais il n'éprouvait aucun désir qu'elle s'en mêle.

Sa perspective d'avenir venait de s'émietter devant ses yeux, et désormais le futur paraissait incertain. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait un poste dans l'Entreprise familiale, dès qu'il serait prêt à reprendre un rythme... Dès qu'il aurait fait son deuil, en quelque sorte. Et puis ? Est-ce que son existence ne se résumerait qu'à cela, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? S'il refusait, sans doute, son père finirait par accepter cette décision... Avec un peu de mal, mais il accepterait. Seulement, que pourrait-il faire d'autre de sa vie, au juste ?

Il n'était pas prêt à accepter pleinement cette existence-là, mais l'inaction le rendait fou. Parfois, il tournait comme un lion en cage, trouvant ses activités habituelles futiles et ennuyeuses et à quoi bon ? L'autre moitié du temps, il se sentait juste anesthésié, fatigué, et il préférait encore cet état-là, au bout du compte.

« J'sais pas.

-Pas nécessairement à moi, expliqua Lunafreya. Ni à ton père. Est-ce que tes amis... ? »

Riku exhala un rire sans joie. Pas la peine de compter sur Irvine. Grenat essayait parfois, un peu, de le pousser à se confier et il trouvait un peu de réconfort éphémère dans son silence compréhensif, mais la sensation s'évaporait une fois qu'il se retrouvait seul. Et il n'avait pas l'énergie de lui rendre visite, de toute façon.

« Bon... soupira-t-elle devant son silence. À un spécialiste, dans ce cas ? »

Un psy ? Riku ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, se contentant de regarder ses yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude calme.

L'idée lui apparut comme incongrue, étrange. Il ne comptait pas se suicider, non plus... Oh, bon, ça lui traversait l'esprit de temps à autres, entre deux insomnies, mais l'idée ne faisait que passer et s'envolait aussitôt. Rien de sérieux, un peu comme un « j'vais te tuer » exaspéré adressé à un pote après une mauvaise blague. Mais le pote, c'était lui-même, la mauvaise blague recouvrait toute son existence, et ça ne faisait rire personne.

« Je t'inquiètes à ce point ? souffla-t-il avec un faux sourire.

-Disons qu'à ta place, je serais effondrée. C'est normal. Et tout garder pour toi, comme ça... »

Il se demanda si ça la rassurerait. Si elle le laisserait tranquille et cesserait de le faire culpabiliser d'aller aussi mal. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais ses préoccupations – assez normales dans un tel contexte – ajoutaient encore au poids sur les épaules de son fils.

Il accepta. Rien qu'une séance, pour montrer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne devenait pas fou, et ensuite il pourrait continuer à se morfondre autant qu'il l'entendait.

* * *

Le psychiatre attendit qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise lui-même, tout seul comme un grand, ce qui l'amenait ici. Riku répéta ce qu'il avait expliqué au téléphone, qu'il faisait cela pour rassurer sa mère à son propos de son moral, soi-disant au plus bas depuis le désastre de ses études. Il fut contraint d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais enfin, pas au point d'avoir besoin de consulter non plus... Le professionnel de santé n'avait ni approuvé, ni infirmé ses propos, se bernant à lui demander ce que _lui_ en pensait.

Et honnêtement, très honnêtement, Riku n'en pensait rien. Les inquiétudes de ses proches commençaient à déteindre sur lui, probablement, juste assez pour qu'il commence à se poser des questions. Pas suffisamment pour faire part de ses doutes sur sa propre santé mentale à un inconnu, mais assez en tout cas pour reprendre un rendez-vous.

La semaine suivante, il revint s'asseoir dans cette petite pièce lambrissée, qui sentait la poussière mais qui, étrangement, suscitait une impression de confort. Il racontait les faits, toujours, pas les sentiments. Comme il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans son existence, à vrai dire, les lourds silences déplaisants se multipliaient.

Il ne disait pas sa détresse, ni que la route tracée pour lui paraissait éminemment sombre et courte. Il ne racontait pas non plus ses rêves, mais il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire, de toute façon, puisqu'il n'en restait au matin que des impressions vagues, indescriptibles, et puis quel intérêt ?

Il revint trois semaines durant avant que le psychiatre ne lui prescrive des antidépresseurs. Riku n'osa pas protester en le voyant rédiger l'ordonnance. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi en penser véritablement. Il n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir un autre problème qu'une certaine lucidité à propos de sa propre existence, de ses mauvais choix, de la lourde réalité qui l'attendait... Mais il s'agissait peut-être de ça, la chose à soigner ? Vraiment, il ne souhaitait pas y penser.

« Je ne fais pas de dépression, finit-il par sortir lorsqu'il se retrouva avec le papier entre les mains.

-Peut-être que non, admit le psy en le regardant derrière ses lunettes carrées, mais vous traversez tout du moins un épisode dépressif.

-Quelle est la différence ?

-La dépression est une pathologie lourde. L'épisode dépressif est, eh bien, au mieux rien qu'une mauvaise passe, au pire un mode d'entrée dans un cercle vicieux. Je ne vous prescrit rien de trop violent pour l'instant. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il faut creuser la question. Nous en reparlerons à la prochaine séance, d'accord ? »

Une fois rentré chez ses parents, son sachet en plastique estampillé du logo de la pharmacie sous le bras, il hésitait toujours à commencer le traitement. Le psychiatre lui avait tout expliqué : l'effet apaisant ne viendrait qu'au bout de quelques semaines de prise quotidienne, mais les effets secondaires arriveraient presque tout de suite, incluant la somnolence, par exemple. Riku se mit à sourire en se disant que cela ne changerait pas tellement de son état habituel, au bout du compte.

Il resta un moment dans la salle de bain à l'étage, les mains vissées contre le lavabo, devant les yeux méfiants de son reflet, à tenter d'y voir clair dans ce qu'il voulait, _lui._

Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, peut-être trop fatigué pour ça, ou trop vide. Il se sentait incroyablement neutre sur la question, alors qu'elle le concernait. Il devait prendre une décision, se soigner ou non, pour une maladie qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir ou de vouloir guérir.

Ce _vide_ faisait sûrement aussi partie du problème, mais il ne parvenait pas à y _réfléchir_.

Il décida de se laisser jusqu'au lendemain pour voir si son esprit s'éclaircissait.

* * *

Au bord de sa propre piscine, lunettes de soleil relevées sur le front, Irvine bavardait joyeusement à propos du film qu'ils venaient d'aller voir. L'eau semblait refléter le ciel, transparente, laissant apparaître les dalles carrelées tout au fond, et cette vision absorbait davantage Riku que la conversation en cours. D'ordinaire, il ne parvenait jamais à distinguer un motif clair dans les carreaux foncés et moins foncés. Or, là, il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur une forme ou une autre. Il lui semblait que les représentations oscillaient et changeaient constamment.

Vidé de son énergie comme il se trouvait, il serait bien incapable de dire si cela tenait à son état habituel de ces derniers jours ou bien aux médicaments, qu'il s'était finalement décidé à prendre, parce que ce serait toujours mieux que d'attendre que quelque chose se passe, dans le fond...

Son regard naviguait également vers le gazon artificiel, trop vert pour passer pour naturel, presque fluorescent, qui s'agitait à peine face aux petites brises d'été occasionnelles.

Il ne parla pas à ses amis du psychiatre et des pilules. Pas la peine de les inquiéter, et puis ils ne comprendraient pas. Ses parents se montraient déjà suffisamment insistants comme ça; sa mère avec son affection discrète et son père avec ses tentatives maladroites de lui remonter le moral, de lui changer les idées, de ce ton tout plein d'hésitation gênée. Non, la situation lui donnait déjà suffisamment de mal comme ça.

Et puis, il n'y songeait même pas, en cet instant. Il serait même bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait _ainsi_ , si oui ou non il se sentait effectivement _mal_ , ou pourquoi il avait accepté cette sortie, pour commencer. Puisqu'il ne ressentait ni envie ni répugnance à l'idée d'accepter l'invitation, il avait dit oui, tout simplement. S'il sortait, il allait mieux, non ? Sa mère semblait le penser. Et s'il allait mieux, il pourrait arrêter le traitement, quand bien même cela ne faisait que trois jours...

Riku regardait le ciel, le soleil qui répandait sa lumière blanche partout, partout, partout.

On le désigna de corvée de boissons et il ne broncha pas, espérant retenir les commandes de ses amis au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le réfrigérateur. Les informations glissaient sur sa conscience sans trouver de prises solides.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du jardin, qui menait droit vers la cuisine et le frigo, où il choisit quelques canettes, peu sûr de sa mémoire. La fraîcheur des boissons contre sa peau s'avéra fort désagréable, aussi décida-t-il de revenir au bord de la piscine le plus vite possible.

Un éclat de lumière à la fenêtre attira son attention.

Durant un instant, il crut voir passer sur la pelouse une frêle silhouette vêtue de blanc, la peau très pâle, les cheveux également. Riku fronça les sourcils. Cette fille lui disait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il revint et déposa les boissons sur la table de jardin au milieu de leurs transats, personne ne se plaignit d'un mauvais choix.

« Dis, ta soeur ou tes parents ont des invités ? lâcha-t-il sans trop savoir en quoi cela lui importait.

-Hein ? fit Irvine. Pas que je saches.

-De nouveaux domestiques, alors ? J'ai crû...

-Eh, t'inquiète, personne peut entrer ici par effraction, de toute façon ! rigola Irvine.

-Hum.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Riku ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Et puis après tout, ce pouvait bien être un effet de son imagination. Il avait crû voir une personne très blanche, mais ce pouvait aussi bien être un reflet ou un rayon de soleil. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'inquiétait pas.

L'inquiétude lui semblait une notion très abstraite, cet après-midi là.

* * *

Dans un moment de lucidité, quelques jours plus tard, Riku grimpa jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de relire la notice de son traitement. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait avec un rictus crispé, au milieu de la rubrique des effets indésirables.

 _Émoussement affectif_. Bien sûr. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se sente plus triste ni abattu, s'il ne ressentait _plus rien_. En plus de cela, somnolence et fatigue s'ajoutaient à la liste des possibles inconvénients.

Ça ne le soignait pas, ça l'assommait.

Bon. Le psy lui avait dit d'arrêter le traitement si quelque chose de ce genre arrivait. Ça réglait la question, alors il le fit, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il lui en parla, sa mère prétendit qu'il trouverait sans doute un autre médicament, une autre molécule à la séance suivante, mais Riku ne se montra pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

Il ne le fut pas pendant deux jours, à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que l'insomnie revienne, amenant avec elle le grand pourquoi de son existence, ce à quoi il pouvait bien servir, les obstacles que le destin lui réservait par la suite...

À ces questions qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit, devant ses yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, il n'apercevait que du vide, les ténèbres et une fatalité qui lui faisait mal. Il ferait ce qu'on attendait de lui, il hériterait de la boîte de son grand-père, il serait riche, très riche, et il passerait cette vie à travailler et à faire en sorte que sa progéniture en fasse autant, et pourquoi en serait-il autrement, après tout ?

Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il ne parvenait à voir que l'insupportable, et peut-être qu'il préférerait encore ne rien ressentir du tout, au bout du compte. Il pensait ne rien pouvoir endurer de plus épouvantable que cette chose qui lui serrait le cœur. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il se trompait.

Alors lentement, il s'assit sur son lit, les paupières gonflés de sommeil et pourtant incapable de fermer l'oeil. Accoutumé à l'obscurité, il pouvait discerner sous le faible clair de lune la sobriété de sa propre chambre. Bien que luxueuse, elle paraissait presque vide, inhabitée, _neutre_. Il n'était jamais parvenu tout à fait à se la réapproprier, depuis qu'il avait jeté tous ses jouets d'enfants. Idem pour son appartement, plus ou moins à l'abandon depuis un mois déjà.

Il posa ses pieds à terre, sur le parquet , et traversa le couloir dans la quasi-obscurité rendue bleutée par la lune, avec un sentiment soudain d'irréalité, de pause dans le temps. Une fois à la salle de bain, il ouvrit le placard à pharmacie, libéra un cachet de sa prison de plastique et d'aluminium, puis l'enferma dans son poing pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine.

En théorie, il aurait pu l'avaler et le faire passer avec quelques gorgées d'eau prises au robinet, mais quelque chose le poussait à descendre. Une envie de tranquillité, peut-être, ou bien de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, de créer une légère impression de bizarrerie. Cela faisait longtemps.

L'étrangeté lui rappelait parfois son enfance, lorsque chaque situation un peu décalée par rapport à son quotidien lui paraissait nouvelle et pleine d'intérêt... La sensation se faisait de plus en plus difficile à saisir à mesure que l'on grandissait, et sans doute davantage encore lorsqu'on la guettait au tournant.

Les grands escaliers ouverts qui reliaient l'étage au rez-de-chaussée, comportant salon et cuisine, furent aisés à descendre, un pas après l'autre, pieds nus sur le parquet tiède. C'était une chaude nuit de fin juillet, silencieuse. Pas un seul bruit de vent ou d'insectes au dehors, comme si les températures élevées assommaient toute créature vivante, diurne ou nocturne.

Une fois arrivé au coin cuisine, il déposa son cachet sur la table et se servit un verre d'eau avec la carafe qui demeurait dans le frigo durant l'été, puis le posa à côté du médicament et s'assit devant. Cela ne servait à rien de se presser. L'activité, aussi anodine soit-elle, atténuait un peu cette peine sortie de nulle part, la mettait en sourdine, toujours présente mais juste en tâche de fond.

L'horloge du réfrigérateur indiquait trois heures du matin. Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup, de toute manière, autant prendre son temps.

Le cachet passa facilement dans sa gorge. Riku termina le verre d'eau jusqu'au bout, puis soupira un peu. Il ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite. Il se sentait bien, là, dans la maison de son enfance, assis en face de la baie vitrée, les yeux posés sur la nuit au-dehors.

À l'extérieur, il contemplait sans trop le voir le jardin dans lequel il jouait enfant, dans lequel son père organisait des barbecues, quelques fois – de moins en moins – avec ses amis proches. Un jardin avec une véritable pelouse, pas comme celui d'Irvine, et qui sentait l'herbe coupée au retour des beaux jours, pleine d'insectes qui faisaient grimacer son paternel, et que lui-même observait parfois voleter avec une indifférence bienveillante.

Il aimait bien l'été, en règles générales, mais celui-là lui paraissait tenir de l'hiver dissimulé. Ciel bleu, et pourtant, nuages dans sa tête. Rien n'allait bien. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement ses études. Les résultats de ses examens n'étaient que l'élément déclencheur, révélateur de tout ce qui clochait depuis toujours, de ce sentiment de n'avoir sa place nulle part...

Et pourtant, il n'avait _pas le droit_ d'être triste à ce point, avec tout ce qu'il possédait : la fortune de ses parents, une famille aimante et des amis parfois maladroits mais sincères... Sauf qu'il ne parvenait presque plus à le percevoir, tout ça. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il connaissait toute sa chance, qu'il en distinguait la forme à travers le brouillard, et pourtant, il n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, et tout était gris.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ruminait déjà ces pensées sans la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Son cœur lui paraissait soudain très froid, très vide, presque plus insupportable que la souffrance en elle-même. Devait mettre cela sur le compte de l'épuisement, ou bien les anxiolytiques faisaient-ils déjà effet ? Ça...

Aucune importance. La lassitude le gagnait, et ses muscles à présent détendus ne réclamaient que le sommeil. Soupirant, il se leva et oscilla un peu, hésitant quant à son équilibre. L'impression se dissipa au bout de quelques pas.

Il traversa lentement toute la cuisine, puis le grand salon, en pilote automatique, esquivant les meubles avec la force de l'habitude, puis posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il ne grinçait pas, jamais, il était sûr et solide, en bois clair qui luisait légèrement dans la demi-obscurité. Un pas après l'autre. Il tanguait un peu de fatigue, mais rien qui puisse le mettre franchement en danger, pas dans un lieu qu'il connaissait autant, du moins jusqu'à ce que la fille ne jaillisse juste devant lui.

L'accident ne dura même pas une seconde, mais il se grava dans l'esprit de Riku avec une précision telle que, racontée, la scène aurait pu paraître mille fois plus lente qu'elle ne le fut en réalité.

Alors qu'il amorçait un pas, déplaçant son poids sur une jambe pour lever l'autre, soudain apparut une jeune fille, dont il aperçut d'abord la courte robe blanche devant son nez, avant de lever les yeux vers son visage, en même temps que son cœur se figeait d'effroi et qu'il commençait à glisser.

Elle lui semblait familière, et son doux visage encadré de cheveux blonds sages ne paraissait pas lui vouloir le moindre mal.

Elle souriait tout doucement, comme un bonjour triste, silencieux, comme un « _c'est si dommage que nous nous retrouvions dans de telles conditions, mais je suis heureuse de te revoir_ », tel l'expression qu'on a face à de la famille éloignée réunie pour un enterrement. Avant de vivre cet instant, Riku n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait comprendre tout cela d'un seul sourire.

La lumière de la lune ne la touchait pas, ni l'obscurité, et elle ne semblait pas se situer sur le même plan que le reste de l'univers. On aurait pu l'avoir découpée d'un autre endroit et _posée_ là, comme une image mal retouchée, que cela ne surprendrait pas Riku.

Il ne comprit pas ce que son cerveau paniqué tenta de faire. Il essaya à la fois de stopper son avancée pour ne pas se heurter à la fille, de maintenir son propre équilibre, de se cramponner à la rampe de l'escalier et de stabiliser sa jambe qui glissait, désorientée par la perte de son centre de gravité.

Il tomba enfin, sous le choc, comme dans un rêve, sauf qu'il ne s'éveilla pas avant l'impact.

Étrangement, il n'eut pas vraiment mal. Peut-être le choc ou l'adrénaline ou les médicaments brouillaient-ils ses sens, ou bien, sans doute, la douleur fut-elle été si intense que son cerveau apposa un barrage d'urgence, l'empêchant de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il éprouva l'impact comme une onde dans tout son corps, comme un souffle coupé, entendit un grand bruit qui ne pouvait être que lui-même s'abattant durement sur les marches, un craquement écœurant qui parcourut ses os...

Après cela, il ne sut pas s'il se trouvait encore chez lui, dans l'escalier, ou non. Il ne voyait plus que l'obscurité et la jeune fille qui s'avançait calmement, et lui ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle souriait, se penchait sur lui avec douceur.

« Bonjour, Riku, annonça-t-elle calmement. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Et elle disparut de nouveau, avalée par l'obscurité.

* * *

 *** _tousse tousse_ ***

 **Vraiment, à ce stade, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre vos théories ! Je me demande si vous commencez à flairer le truc, ou pas du tout, fufu...**

 **Du coup, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! À très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wouah, déjà le troisième chapitre. Ça prend un temps fou à écrire, ces machins, et ça part trop vite.**

 **J'espère que vous êtes intrigués. J'espère que vous êtes chauds. J'espère que vous avez un doliprane sous la main.**

 **C'est parti.**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Barron P'tit Pois !**

* * *

Riku rêvait. Il sut qu'il rêvait, parce que _l'autre_ le fixait de ses yeux de prédateurs.

Il faisait sombre, beaucoup trop sombre, comme si la lune, les étoiles et toute la lumière du monde ne brillerait plus jamais, ne laissant plus que le _vide_ , partout, l'obscurité et ces yeux jaunes qui luisaient.

« Te voilà dans le pétrin » musa le garçon.

Il était _proche_ , bien plus que dans tous ses autres songes. Trop ou pas assez. Il n'y avait rien d'autres, juste les ténèbres et Riku et lui, qui lui tournait autour de sa démarche de félin, passant et repassant devant son champ de vision. _Proche_. Désespérément hors d'atteinte.

Oh, ç'aurait été trop facile... Il essayait, mais Riku ne parvenait pas à bouger, à se mouvoir parmi les ombres. Ce pouvoir ne lui appartenait pas, ou plus.

En revanche, _l'autre_ s'y connaissait, en ombres. Toute son attitude le laissait transparaître : il s'agissait de _son_ royaume. Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée, pas vraiment de peur. Même s'il avait pu s'enfuir, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Qu'était-ce, exactement, cette sensation ? L'hébétement du cerf face aux phares de la voiture ? La terreur de la souris jetée sans remords dans l'enclos du serpent ? Non...

Non. Riku s'aperçut, vague pensée à la lisière de sa conscience, qu'il _voulait_ rester ici, parmi les Ténèbres, sous ces yeux scrutateurs, qui le mettaient au supplice de leur simple existence.

 _Pourquoi ?_ C'était bien la première fois, dans son sommeil, qu'il se posait cette simple question. Pourquoi _l'autre_ lui faisait-il cet effet-là ? Pourquoi est-ce que, cette fois-ci uniquement, il se souvenait de chacun de ses autres rêves le concernant, avec une précision qui le sidérait ?Et pourquoi devait-il chaque fois l'oublier une fois de retour dans le monde physique ?

« Hm ? réagit la voix pleine de sarcasme, comme en écho à ses pensées. Tu ne vas pas te réveiller, cette fois-ci. »

 _Comment ça ?_ Riku voulut poser la question, mais ses lèvres ne remuaient pas davantage que ses jambes.

Est-ce qu'il venait de mourir ? Est-ce que c'était ça, la mort ? Toujours si proche et si loin de l'objet de toutes ses pensées, de celui qu'il désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quiconque de _réel_? Et si oui, s'agissait-il de l'enfer ou du paradis ?

« L'enfer, sans doute » répliqua le garçon, nonchalant.

Riku n'arrivait pas à approuver tout à fait et, d'ailleurs, quelle importance ? L'autre appréciait la situation, sans aucun doute, et Riku avait vaguement conscience que cela n'aurait pas dû le fasciner ainsi. Il étudiait chacun de ses gestes, chaque fluctuation de ses traits, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

Et puis une lumière surgit au fond de cet espace vide, minuscule luciole lointaine dans un océan opaque. Même _l'autre_ se tourna vers _elle_ , un demi-sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Tu es en retard... » grinça-t-il.

La lumière se mit à croître jusqu'à ce que Riku parvienne à distinguer une forme, une silhouette et, enfin, à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, la _fille_. Celle des escaliers.

La lueur émanait de sa peau, de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, formait un halo doux autour d'elle. Elle se déplaçait aisément dans ces ténèbres, alors que Riku ne parvenait pas à bouger une seule fibre de son être.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu, qui la fixait avec le même sourire cruel qu'il adressait à Riku un peu auparavant.

« Je vois... » murmura la fille.

Elle parut réaliser quelque chose en le regardant, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'apparition aux yeux jaunes, préférant porter son attention sur Riku.

Elle venait pour lui. Ce devait être de la pitié, dans son regard, dans la courbe triste de ses lèvres...

« Je vois... répéta-t-elle. Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Le chemin sera plus difficile que je ne le pensais. »

Elle s'avança alors, le bras tendu vers Riku. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, instinctivement. Elle comptait l'emmener loin d'ici, loin des ténèbres.

Il allait encore oublier.

Il se serait reculé, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait débattu, il aurait protesté. Il l'aurait tuée, peut-être. Il en ressentait presque l'envie, mais son regard cherchait le garçon qui, de l'amusement au coin des lèvres, les observaient en silence.

Puis la fille de lumière lui toucha le front. Un contact doux, léger.

Riku eut l'impression de s'éveiller d'un lourd sommeil, un rêve bien trop confus et emmêlé à son inconscient pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler. Trop perturbant pour qu'il ait le courage de fouiller le labyrinthe de sa mémoire.

La panique commença de l'envahir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne se trouvait ni dans son lit, ni dans les escaliers. Le ciel noir l'entourait, mais il ne faisait pas nuit, pas vraiment. La luminosité lui permettant d'y voir clair venait de partoutà la fois, ou d'aucune source en particulier.

À ses pieds s'étalait une plate-forme colorée de cyan et de jaune, scintillante comme le verre des vitraux d'églises. Les deux teintes, disposées de façon chaotique, semblaient lutter l'une contre l'autre pour avaler l'espace. Une plate-forme ronde, et en dessous... Le vide ? Riku n'osa pas s'avancer jusqu'au bord pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

Il flottait au milieu de nulle part.

Riku pinça les lèvres, incertain de l'émotion qu'il devait ressentir. Il se souvenait très bien de la chute, de la fille qui était apparue comme un fantôme, qui le dévisageait comme un vieil ami, mais qui pourtant venait de provoquer sa... mort ?

« Non Riku, tu n'es pas mort » souffla une douce voix juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna et, sans surprise, elle se trouvait là, sur le pallier circulaire, à quelques mètres de lui, l'air toujours aussi irréelle et intangible. Il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait se dissoudre au moindre coup de vent, mais aucune brise ne venait bouleverser la quiétude de l'endroit. La fille le regarda un moment, puis baissa le bleu de ses yeux jusqu'au sol sous leurs pieds.

« Ton pallier de l'éveil est disloqué, constata-t-elle. Ce n'est pas bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Tournant de nouveau son attention vers lui, l'apparition pointa l'index vers le sol coloré.

« Ce vitrail représente ton cœur. Je crois que vous préférez le mot _âme_ , désormais. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas... Il est censé te refléter, toi et les choses importantes à tes yeux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment. Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es, Riku ? »

Il resta un instant muet de stupéfaction, incapable de lui faire comprendre que la nature de cet endroit constituait la dernière de ses priorités pour le moment. D'autres questions plus pressantes lui venaient en tête, et il ouvrit la bouche pour les expulser.

« Qui es-tu, _toi_? Est-ce que je suis mort ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Est-ce que... tu m'as tué ? »

L'inconnue offrit un sourire gentil, de politesse peut-être. Sans doute Riku aurait-il dû se méfier davantage, mais il ne sentait pas de malveillance en elle. Curieux.

Étant donné les circonstances, il aurait dû la détester.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je sais que ce doit être très difficile pour toi, mais je ne peux pas tout expliquer d'un seul coup, et le temps presse. J'ai déjà répondu à l'une de tes questions. Tu n'es pas mort. Je m'appelle Naminé. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais je te connais... »

Elle s'approcha un peu, et le sourire devint plus franc. Plus triste, aussi.

« C'est fou. souffla-t-elle avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix. Le même nom, le même visage...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mais elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle le connaître, et pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi résonnait-elle à ce point dans son esprit ? Et qu'allait-il arriver, à présent ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que... Mes parents vont me chercher, réalisa-t-il alors.

-Non, ils ne te cherchent pas. Ils t'ont déjà trouvé. Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas de manière douce de te l'annoncer... »

Il ouvrit la bouche, commença à poser sa question, un énième pourquoi, mais déjà l'apparition se dissipait, soustraite de l'équation. La frustration commençait d'enflerdans la gorge de Riku, s'ajoutant à l'inquiétude et au début de panique qu'il essayait de refréner tant bien que mal. En temps ordinaires, il savait se maîtriser. Simplement, à présent qu'il songeait à ses parents, il ne parvenait plus à ôter leur image de son esprit...

« Naminé ! appela-t-il face au vide. Attend ! C'est absurde, ils me chercheront forcément ! »

Comme en réponse à sa détresse, une porte se matérialisa devant lui sans crier gare, appelée du vide, forgée de fins entrelacs de métal qui se superposaient, se chevauchaient, et dont l'un sortait du lot pour former une mince poignée. Elle paraissait consistante, tangible, et, par-dessus tout, il s'agissait de la seule issue possible à cet endroit étrange, bien qu'elle ne soit liée à aucun mur, aucune salle d'aucune sorte... Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas de la chose la plus curieuse qui soit arrivée depuis le début de cette affaire.

Curieuse... Amusant pléonasme. Le pallier, il ne savait pourquoi, lui inspirait une sensation de chaos. Les différentes parties colorées ne bougeaient pas, pourtant, mais elles paraissaient presque se défier entre elles, montrer les crocs, alors même qu'aucun motif particulier ne se dessinait.

Riku se passa une main froide sur le visage. Respira. D'après Naminé, il n'était pas mort... Déjà ça de pris. Il se raccrocha à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il se passait des choses qui dépassaient sa compréhension, mais sa priorité n'était pas de démêler les tenants et aboutissants de cette étrange... magie, purgatoire, enfer, ou qu'importe. Tout d'abord, il devait saisir ce qu'il venait faire ici, quel rôle il jouait malgré lui dans tout ceci, et ce qu'il adviendrait de son existence. Il se soucierait des questions mystiques plus tard.

Vaguement, tout au fond de son esprit encombré, il se surprenait lui-même, de réussir à garder un minimum de sang-froid dans tout cela. Mais ce qu'il vivait... Tout ceci, ne faisait aucun sens, et l'impression de décalage l'empêchait de perdre l'esprit.

Sans doute existait-il un point, une limite au-delà de laquelle ce qui arrivait semblait tellement étrange qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'accepter, ou à rester prostrés, incapables de fonctionner. Et cette dernière option serait proprement intolérable.

À vrai dire, il se félicitait de parvenir à réfléchir calmement, mais son corps paniquait. Son cœur battait à toute allure et lui remontait au bord des lèvres, son estomac se nouait d'angoisse... Faible réaction, selon lui, face à ce vitrail planté là au milieu du vide, entouré par une nuit éternelle et sans étoiles, à cette porte qui apparaissait soudainement devant ses yeux, et cette fille qui se volatilisait !

Et, évidemment, les escaliers. Le souvenir de la chute défilait en boucle dans un recoin de son esprit encombré de questions.

Finalement, il s'avança, posa sa main sur la poignée bel et bien matérielle, froide sous ses doigts, puis l'abaissa, tendit le bras, ouvrit la porte...

* * *

« Hey mon pote, comment tu te sens ? »

Noctis ne répondit pas. Il serait bien en peine de savoirce qu'il éprouvait, alors le formuler ?

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était _horrible_. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait ressentir, lorsque son propre enfant se trouvait entre la vie et la mort ?

 _Horrible_ , juste _horrible_ , et il se sentait encore plus _horrible_ de ne pas savoir réconforter Luna. C'était elle, qui avait dû appeler Prompto, pendant que son époux se battait avec les boîtes vocales d'Ignis et de Gladio, tous les deux endormis à une heure si tardive. Il s'était acharné, se trompant sans cesse de touches, les doigts tremblants et la vision floue **,** son téléphone lui glissant des doigts à maintes reprises, et c'était Luna, encore, qui avait dû le lui confisquer pour le calmer. Elle avait toujours été plus posée que lui dans les situations de crise. Indubitablement plus forte que lui.

Noctis fixait le mur de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, dans un état de terreur absolu. Cette odeur ignoble d'hôpital n'aidait pas, non plus que l'agitation tout autour de lui et la culpabilité et tous ces murs blancs qui lui blessaient les yeux. Il sentait vaguement la main de son meilleur ami dans son dos, une tentative de réconfort futile. Il entendait Luna pleurer doucement sur l'épaule de Prompto, et Noctis n'était même pas capable de _ça_ , de laisser les larmes écouler un peu de son angoisse. Juste foutu de fixer le mur sans parler, sans bouger, à sentir ses entrailles se liquéfier.

Dans la nuit, ils avaient entendu un bruit sourd, suffisamment fort pour que ça le réveille malgré son sommeil lourd. Il avait crû à un tremblement de terre, et lorsqu'il s'était enfin dépêtré des draps, il avait trouvé son fils immobile en bas des escaliers. Appeler les secours avait pris un temps infini, parce qu'il se trompait sans cesse de numéro, qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et une heure plus tard, il se trouvait là, dans cette insupportable attente...

C'était dans cet hôpital que Riku était né. Ça faisait vingt ans, et il s'en souvenait toujours comme si c'était hier. S'il devait mourir en ce même endroit... Non, il ne devrait pas penser à ça. Aucun médecin n'avait parlé de danger de mort. Les médecins n'avaient rien dit, en vérité, sinon conseillé d'attendre qu'il ne sorte du bloc. Mais Noctis ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête, son fils inconscient, respirant à peine.

Ce putain d'escalier. Il y montait depuis qu'il savait marcher, bordel, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire une chute ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en bas, à une heure pareille ?

Est-ce qu'il se réveillerait un jour pour répondre à ces questions ?

Bruit de porte. Un vieillard en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux. Comme un ressort, Noctis se leva immédiatement.

« Alors ?

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon, annonça le médecin. Votre fils a de nombreuses fractures, quelques déchirures musculaires... Par miracle, sa colonne vertébrale n'est pas touchée, mais il a un sévère traumatisme crânien, qui a entraîné un coma profond. Je suis navré.

-Il est... dans le coma ? » résuma Luna.

La phrase lui provoqua un choc véritablement physique, pire qu'une électrocution. Les explications du docteur lui paraissaient abstraites, sans substances. Même si le mot avait été prononcé pendant son discours, Noctis n'avait pas saisi, pas avant que son épouse ne le formule si simplement. Coma.

« Mais il va se réveiller ? Vous pouvez le réveiller, pas vrai ? »

Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère, trop aiguë, trop paniquée pour lui appartenir. Le médecin le regarda d'un air de compassion qui lui donna envie de le frapper.

« La situation est compliquée, monsieur. Le coma de stade trois n'est pas le plus grave. Votre fils peut encore tenir sans aide respiratoire. Il est possible qu'il se réveille dans une heure, dans un an, ou jamais. »

Jamais. Pour qui se prenait cet enfoiré, au juste, pour lui dire _jamais_? Pour qui est-ce qu'il se _prenait_ ? Avant de pouvoir se contrôler, il s'entendit hurler.

« C'est votre job de le soigner, non ?! Alors faites votre putain de boulot ! On vous paye pour quoi, bordel ?! »

Prompto s'interposa en le saisissant par les épaules, mais ce fut le contact léger de Luna sur son bras qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Noctis, appela-t-elle doucement. Je t'en prie. »

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer si calme ? Et pourquoi ce connard de docteur ne paraissait-il même pas désolé, ni effrayé ? Tout autour d'eux, il sentit des regards désapprobateurs, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. L'univers se dérobait sous ses pieds. Le médecin toussota pour se donner contenance.

« Monsieur, je comprends votre peine, mais vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital... Nous sommes en train de déplacer votre fils vers le service adapté, maintenant que nous avons fait le possible pour ses blessures externes. J'imagine que vous souhaitez le voir.

-S'il vous plaît » acquiesça Luna.

Noctis se sentit soutenu alors qu'ils traversaient des couloirs, puis un ascenseur – un ascenseur ! si Riku survivait, alors Noctis s'assurerait d'installer un putain d'ascenseur dans cette putain de baraque – et puis encore d'autre couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'inconnu qui les guidait ne pousse une porte.

* * *

Riku eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette allongée, de la reconnaître comme _son propre corps_ , avant de se sentir projeté en arrière par une force invisible. La vision s'effaça en un rien de temps, dissipant le blanc de l'hôpital et l'ombre de ses parents et de son oncle. Il se retrouva de nouveau sur le pallier, tout à coup, brusquement. Et Naminé se trouvait à ses côtés, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me montres ça ? »

Dans l'obscurité qui nimbait les lieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les visages fatigués, morts d'inquiétude, de son père et sa mère.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Naminé. Il fallait que tu saches, pour ne pas que les doutes envahissent ton esprit. Nous avons besoin que tu te concentres sur ce que tu t'apprêtes à vivre.

-Mais... Je vais me réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence. Court, mais empli de non-dits. Elle lui cachait des choses. Au bout du compte, elle finit par répondre :

« Oui. Je te promets que oui. »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en remettre à sa parole, étant donné les circonstances. Elle l'avait fait tomber de ses escaliers. Pas vraiment _poussé_ à proprement dit, mais l'idée restait la même...

Malgré tout, Naminé restait son seul point d'ancrage pour le moment, et elle dégageait une aura apaisante, peut-être trompeuse, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la croire...

S'il se mettait à douter de sa fiabilité, que lui restait-il pour éviter de perdre l'esprit ?

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

-Tu vas vivre des choses... Je ne suis pas supposée t'en dire davantage. Essaie de garder ton calme, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Voilà le seul conseil qu'elle pouvait lui prodiguer ?

« Oh, et Riku...

-Oui ?

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, d'accord ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, ce qu'elle savait, et ce que tout cela signifiait, le monde devint Lumière autour de lui, et puis changea de nouveau.

* * *

Et soudain le coucher de soleil l'éblouit, tellement beau que Riku douta un instant de n'être pas vraiment mort. Au-dessus de la mer scintillante s'étalait un dégradé de couleurs, safran, orangé, écarlate, ponctué de nuages violine qui annonçaient la presque-fin du spectacle. Le ciel basculerait d'ici peu vers le bleu foncé, puis le noir moucheté d'étoiles.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit sursauter. À côté de lui, une jeune fille parée de long cheveux rouges s'étirait. Elle lui envoya un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Pardon. Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Riku ne parvint pas à répondre, muet de surprise. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni pourquoi. L'espace d'un instant, les traits de la fille se superposèrent à ceux de Naminé devant ses yeux. La ressemblance le frappa, mais son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Cet état de fait le plongea davantage encore dans la perplexité. Comment pouvait-il _savoir_ ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que, plutôt, son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, à force de nager dans ces événements qu'il ne savait pas démêler ?

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux accoudés à une fenêtre de bois usé, dans ce qui semblait être une cabane s'élevant en hauteur, dominant la plage, le sable blanc, fin, et l'eau calme, remuant à peine, modelant des vagues caressantes qui s'écrasaient tout en bas. C'était beau, paisible... une espèce de morceau de paradis.

Ne sachant que faire, il observa la jeune fille, qui, définitivement, n'évoquait Naminé que physiquement. Elle ne paraissait ni mystérieuse, ni mélancolique. Au contraire, il se dégageait d'elle une spontanéité, une joie de vivre que lui se surprenait souvent à envier chez certaines personnes.

« Riku ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle connaissait son nom ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'adressait à lui avec autant de familiarité dans la voix ? Son attitude paraissait moins due à son caractère qu'à une certaine proximité. Et pourquoi sa présence lui semblait-elle si... rassurante ?

Comme une vieille photo poussiéreuse retrouvée au fond d'un très vieil album, qui évoquait un écho de souvenir imprécis, hors d'atteinte.

Ses yeux couleur océan attendaient une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle sourit, et Riku réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure réponse possible.

« C'est étrange, tout ça, non ? » souffla la fille d'un ton rêveur.

Étrange... Ils ne parlaient sûrement pas de la même chose, mais Riku ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire... » répliqua-t-il avec une voix remplie d'un sous-entendu que lui seul comprenait.

La fille reporta son regard vers l'horizon.

« C'est notre dernier moment de répit avant un bon moment. »

Elle parlait comme s'il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Sauf que Riku s'en serait souvenu, non ? Tout de même !

Les seuls amis à être restés avec lui depuis le début étaient Irvine et Dagga. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dictait le contraire. Quelque chose de persistant comme un mot sur le bout de la langue. Il préféra encore une fois garder un silence prudent.

« Ah, Sora arrive... »

Il comprit vaguement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion en voyant un point flou se déplacer sur l'eau, puis ce point flou se transformer en barque, portant quelqu'un qui ramait à toute vitesse à son bord.

« Il a dû oublier, poursuivit la fille sur un ton enjoué. Ou s'endormir, ce fainéant. »

Il devina qu'elle attendait quelque chose de sa part, une remarque ou un rire, mais ça ne vint pas. Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, munies de gants noirs dont il ne se souvenait pas, qui lui remontaient presque jusqu'aux coudes. Le détail le perturba davantage que l'océan, que la fille et le reste, et il dut concentrer son attention sur l'inconnu qui se dirigeait vers leur perchoir pour ne pas prendre encore plus peur.

La personne se rapprocha du ponton qui prenait naissance au bout de la plage et amarra sa barque entre deux autres. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, qui leva le nez vers eux, leur fit un grand signe de la main, que la fille lui rendit en riant, puis il se mit à courir en direction de leur cabane.

Bientôt, le nouveau venu débarqua par l'échelle qui menait à la cabane, et durant un instant le cœur de Riku cessa de battre complètement. Le garçon plissa ses yeux bleus pour leur adresser un énorme sourire, qui aurait semblé forcé sur n'importe qui d'autre **.**

« Salut ! Pardon, ma mère m'a retenu.

-On peut pas lui en vouloir, vu les circonstances. »

Riku resta muet, tentant de discerner ce qui l'affolait autant. Ce garçon... Il semblait familier aussi, mais pas de la même manière que la fille. Presque... Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Presque _doublement familier_. Quoique cette expression veuille dire, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa conscience. Et pourtant, Riku ne savait rien de lui, à part son nom. Sora... Ça ne lui évoquait rien de particulier.

« Ouais, mais j'ai loupé presque tout le coucher de soleil ! bouda le nouveau venu en venant s'installer à droite de Riku. Il va bientôt falloir rentrer.

-Rentrer ? C'est ici, la maison !

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Kairi. »

Riku continua de l'observer encore et encore sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Mais quelque chose _n'allait pas_ , ça, il le percevait. La sensation lui rappela celle qu'il venait de ressentir en découvrant Kairi, lorsque le visage de Naminé se calquait si parfaitement sur le sien. La même chose en plus violent, plus vif, qui lui contractait l'estomac et le cœur. Quelque chose...

Sora tourna vers lui une expression de curiosité innocente, et Riku se surprit à penser _Non, ce n'est pas ça_ , comme un espoir déçu. D'où lui venait ce florilège de ressentis ?

« T'es sûr que ça va, Riku ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

-Non, c'est... C'est rien. »

Ce n'était _pas_ rien. C'était _quelque chose_ et ça l'affolait irrationnellement.

« Eh, c'est pas grave, on est tous angoissés, t'inquiète ! Enfin, t'inquiète, euh, façon de parler...

-Et puis, ajouta Kairi avec un sourire doux. On ne laissera plus rien nous séparer, pas vrai ? On sera toujours ensemble, tous les trois. »

Il les laissa dire, hochant un peu la tête par réflexe, et ils reportèrent le regard vers le lointain, qui s'assombrissait doucement, ne laissant plus qu'une trace rouge sur la ligne d'horizon. Le silence lui fit du bien.

Mais... Il faisait nuit, lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'escalier, et il faisait nuit dans la vision qu'il avait eu de ses parents à l'hôpital, pourtant le soleil se couchait à peine sur cette île bordée par l'océan...

Le détail le fit de nouveau songer à sa famille. Ses amis, eux, seraient prévenus dès le lendemain, sans doute. Il repensa à son père, qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état... Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Il se rappela qu'il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle plongé dans un profond coma, et que pourtant il se trouvait également _ici_ , avec des inconnus dont la présence rassurante l'aidait à se calmer. Comment parvenait-il encore à se mouvoir, à sentir le bois de la cabane et les odeurs de sel et de fleurs, alors que son enveloppe charnelle ne se trouvait _pas vraiment là_ ?

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui, à présent ?

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le barrage pour céder face à sa détresse. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses quinze ans, même pas pleuré lorsque les résultats de son année étaient tombés et que son rêve de piloter s'était fracturé en mille morceaux. Et à cet instant, pourtant, il sentit un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, ou sans le vouloir. Les deux inconnus se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

En temps normal, Riku se serait repris, honteux, aurait tenté de retrouver une contenance, esquissé, peut-être, un pâle sourire qui n'aurait trompé personne. Là, pour la première fois, il laissa les larmes couler, il laissa son visage se déformer de chagrin, et ces deux personnes étrangères le réconfortèrent en silence. Il accepta cet appui comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours et, au fond de lui, il avait bien l'impression que c'était le cas.

* * *

 **Bon, là, normalement, vous l'avez, non ? J'suis pas sûre, alors je préfère rien dire. Mais vous, dites-moi. J'aime bien vous voir vous interroger.**

 **N'oubliez pas de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour et de laisser des commentaires, c'est bon pour la santé !**

 **À très vite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

 **C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bon, déso du léger spoil mais là je suis obligée : à partir d'ici, présence de spoilers sur les trailers de KHIII.**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allongé sur un lit dans la pénombre – _son_ lit, de ce qu'il en déduisait – Riku ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Il respirait la légère odeur de renfermé d'une chambre, apparemment la sienne, plongée dans le noir de la nuit.

Dans le placard qui faisait face à la porte, il avait trouvé plus tôt des vêtements à sa taille, ainsi que quelques objets hétéroclites : de nombreuses fioles, des porte-clés disproportionnés et d'autres bricoles dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Hormis ce meuble et la table de chevet, sur laquelle reposait uniquement une lampe en forme de croissant de lune, la pièce dégageait une sobriété qui se refusait ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite touche personnelle. Encore plus vide que la chambre qu'il possédait chez ses parents. Décidément...

Il se retourna sur le matelas inconfortable pour la énième fois, les yeux grands ouverts, triturant les souvenirs récemment acquis, à la recherche d'un sens dans ces choses qui lui arrivait.

 _Je suis dans le coma et je suis arrivé ici_ , résuma-t-il brièvement _. J'ai écouté la personne qui m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers sans remettre sa parole en doute. Naminé est peut-être un fantôme ou une sorcière. Cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, ne se trouve pas sur Terre. Pas sur la Terre d'où je viens. J'ai rencontré des gens qui me connaissent. Je ne ne me rappelle pas d'eux mais ils me sont familiers. Personne ne m'explique rien, mais on dirait qu'une menace plane sur nous. Quelque chose de terrible._

Il ne croyait pas au surnaturel, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Dans le royaume du gris, les choses sont comme elles sont, ni plus ni moins. Ce qui se déroulait en ce moment aurait dû remettre en cause toutes les bases de son univers. Pourtant, Riku ne parvenait pas à les assimiler comme des bouleversements traumatisants.

Est-ce que le déluge de nouveautés représentait un trop gros morceau à digérer pour sa conscience, ou bien tout ceci lui paraissait-il simplement... tomber sous le sens ? La seconde hypothèse semblait idiote, d'un point de vue rationnel, mais...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cet univers lui faisait l'effet d'un songe; un rêve lucide. Souvent, le rêveur prenait pour acquises les absurdités de son inconscient, jusqu'au moment du réveil. Est-ce que toutes les personnes qui tombaient dans le coma vivaient cela, comme un très long sommeil ? Et allait-il oublier cette vie, une fois qu'il serait de retour dans sa réalité ?

Il s'inquiétait pour ses proches. Irvine et Grenat s'en remettraient, même si ce serait difficile, mais ses parents... Heureusement, ses oncles seraient là pour les épauler – pas _vraiment_ ses oncles, en fait; ils ne faisaient pas partie de la famille au sens génétique du terme, mais son père les considérait comme ses propres frères, et ils avaient vu Riku grandir, eux aussi.

Pour lui-même, en revanche, il ne parvenait pas à se faire de souci.

Le seul fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter dans cette histoire restait justement que tout lui vienne si _naturellement_. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, loin de là... Pas intellectuellement en tout cas, pas en mots, mais il _ressentait_ des choses; une certaine familiarité et un confort qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, anormal et perturbant, une dissonance entre sa raison et son cœur.

À la tombée de la nuit, après le crépuscule, il avait suivi Kairi et Sora jusque dans un vaisseau spatial fait de bloc grossiers aux couleurs vives. Puis l'appareil les avait transportés jusqu'à un îlot flottant dans le ciel, sur lequel reposait une improbable tour de contes de fée. Rien que ça.

Durant le temps du voyage, Riku avait songé à toutes les réactions dont il aurait pu faire preuve face à ces situations impossibles. Un _vaisseau spatial_ ! Il aurait pu crier, exiger des explications, ou bien s'évanouir, ou encore disjoncter entièrement et éclater d'un rire maniaque...

Pourtant, non. Il s'était contenté de les suivre, essayant tant bien que mal de s'étonner des anomalies qu'il rencontrait. Il se répétait les événements en boucle et tentait d'éprouver quoique ce soit de _logique_ ; de la panique, de la colère, n'importe quoi de sensé !

Il aurait juste aimé posséder les réponses à ses questions. Qu'on lui explique.

« Naminé...quémanda-t-il instinctivement alors que son image s'imposait à lui.

-Oui ? » résonna alors une voix paisible.

Sa silhouette fantomatique traversa la porte sans l'ouvrir. Riku ne sursauta pas, esquissant plutôt un rictus presque amusé tout en se redressant sur le matelas. Il s'y attendait un peu. L'apparition fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle irradiait la même lueur diffuse qu'une veilleuse dans le noir-gris de la chambre.

« Tu peux venir lorsque je t'appelle ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Seulement si une version de moi se trouve dans le même Monde que toi.

-J'imagine que tu ne seras pas plus précise... »

Avec une moue d'excuse, Naminé secoua doucement la tête.

« Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te dire, ou pas tout de suite. J'aimerais que cela puisse se passer autrement, mais... Est-ce que tu me fais confiance malgré tout ?

-Oui, lâcha Riku sans trop hésiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais oui. »

Cela lui semblait moins difficile à admettre dans la pénombre. À ces paroles, Naminé émit une sorte de rire sans bruit, toujours debout au centre de la pièce. Pourquoi paraissait-elle toujours si triste, même lorsqu'elle souriait ?

Riku repoussa ses couvertures pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, un peu en biais pour lui faire face. Il ne se sentait pas fatigué, malgré l'heure tardive et les émotions de la journée. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Mentalement, en revanche... Il aurait juste aimé faire une pause.

« Naminé, pourquoi ces gens savent-ils qui je suis ? Kairi et Sora.

-Tu les connais également. Ce sont tes plus proches amis. »

Non. Il ne connaissait pas ces personnes, ni cette tour étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait et où il possédait une chambre, ni l'île colorée au coucher de soleil intense, là où il avait atterri en premier lieu. Il était né dans une grande ville grise, et son monde à lui, pâle, parfois beau, se révélait bien souvent trop ordinaire. Il était familier des voitures, des avions, des hélicoptères, mais pas des vaisseaux anguleux à l'allure de jouets pour gosses. Et pourtant...

« C'est l'impression que j'ai, admit-il à contrecoeur. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas _possible_...

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, Riku. »

La remarque lui fit échapper un rire nerveux, presque indigné.

« Pardon ? souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce que je pourrais _trop_ réfléchir à ce qui se passe ? Au contraire, je n'y réfléchis pas assez ! Je n'arrive pas à... à avoir peur de ce qui m'arrive. »

Elle le fixa avec compassion, comme si elle parvenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à saisir ce qu'il ressentait. Ce constat l'irrita, fit monter en lui une frustration qui lui donna mal au crâne.

« Si tu te fie à ton instinct,conseilla-t-elle, si tu acceptes ce que tu vis, alors les réponses viendront à toi.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir tout ça ? rétorqua Riku.

-Je ne sais pas tout, moi non plus.

\- Qui es-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas...

-... pas me le dire. Je sais. »

Il ravala son amertume. Rien ne servait de déverser son angoisse sur elle.

Alors, maintenant, quoi ? Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Cela serait-il seulement faisable ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire, est-ce que tout finirait par faire sens ?

Soudain, les émotions débordèrent. Il se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour ne pas perdre pied.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la lumière de Naminé se déplacer sans bruit vers la porte pour le laisser seul.

« Il y a autre chose, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Kairi te ressemble. Et Sora... Quelque chose cloche avec Sora. »

La jeune fille resta immobile un moment, le fixant toujours de cet air triste, hésitant, puis :

« Écoute ton cœur. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse t'offrir. »

Elle traversa le mur et la lumière s'éteignit.

* * *

Assise sur la petit chaise en plastique qui bordait le lit d'hôpital, Grenat observait le visage cireux de son meilleur ami. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé pâle, mais à présent, il passait presque pour mort, ou bien _faux_. Une poupée extraordinairement ressemblante. L'éclairage faiblard de la chambre n'aidait pas, non plus que les nombreuses perfusions qui lui mutilaient le bras, tel autant de fils de pantin.

Irvine ne tarderait pas à arriver, sans doute.

Grenat s'était réveillée tôt, comme tous les matins, sous les coups de sept heures, pour tomber sur un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu, lui annonçant via sa boîte vocale, sur un ton fort distingué, qu'il devait lui annoncer une nouvelle délicate à communiquer à un répondeur téléphonique. Grenat avait rappelé, mi effrayée, mi dubitative, pour tomber sur Ignis, qui lui apprit la nouvelle.

Maintenant, elle fixait son ami d'enfance, et tout ce à quoi elle parvenait à penser, c'était qu'elle retournait bientôt en Espagne. Si Riku ne se réveillait pas d'ici là...

Elle hésitait à ne pas partir. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre, là-bas, aussi loin. Djidane l'attendait, mais il comprendrait sans doute, si elle lui expliquait la situation. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie entre parenthèses ainsi, pour une durée indéterminée ! Après avoir passé toute son adolescence cloîtrée dans son manoir, elle n'aimait pas se sentir retenue de force à un endroit.

Mais...

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Un _coma de stade trois_ , répétaient les médecins. Cela signifiait simplement que Riku respirait encore, mais sans émettre d'autres signes de vie. Il ne réagissait ni aux sons, ni au toucher, et ses paupières ne frémissaient pas. Difficile de dire s'il percevait quoi que ce soit du monde extérieur.

Le stade suivant, le stade quatre, ce serait de cesser de respirer sans machine. Mort cérébrale. Ça _pouvait_ arriver, selon les médecins, se dégrader jusqu'à en arriver là... mais il _pouvait_ également se réveiller. En revanche, ils se trouvaient bien incapables de leur communiquer un pourcentage de chances pour l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités.

La porte s'ouvrit, trop brusquement pour qu'il s'agisse d'un médecin ou d'Ignis. Grenat releva la tête pour apercevoir Irvine, scotché sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux arrondis par la stupeur fixant le patient immobile. La jeune fille resta silencieuse, lui laissa le temps de réaliser. On ne se rendait pas compte, au téléphone. Elle, en tout cas, ça l'avait frappée en le voyant comme ça, étendu là. Ne manquait plus que le cercueil et...

« Putain, non. »

Il recula et claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule. Inquiète, Grenat pinça les lèvres.

Elle avait essayé de deviner sa réaction avant qu'il n'arrive, en vain. Pour Irvine, rien ne paraissait réellement grave, en temps normal. Il se contentait de sourire, nonchalant, et de laisser filer la vie, de collecter le plus de moments agréables le long de la route. Mais rien n'était _normal_ dans cette situation. Leur meilleur ami ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais.

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de le voir reparaître. Il paraissait mortifié, le visage fermé et pâle. Grenat ne parvint même pas à lui sourire. Il s'avança à pas mesurés vers le lit d'hôpital, le regard fixé sur son ami, comme pour bien se rendre compte, bien vérifier ce que ses yeux lui communiquaient. Il s'attarda longuement sur les perfusions, sur les machines.

« C'est pas possible, hein ? C'est pas en train d'arriver.

-J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas... »

Les coins de sa bouche frémirent, comme s'il tentait de rester nonchalant.

« Nan, mais il va se réveiller dans deux jours, avec sa gueule de déterré habituelle ! Il va s'excuser de nous avoir fait peur, et tout le monde en rigolera, tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir... »

Oh, ce qu'elle espérait qu'il ait raison !

Irvine se laissa tomber sur la seconde chaise en plastique.

« J'y crois pas... souffla-t-il. Cet enfoiré. Les escaliers, hein ? Personne tombe dans les escaliers ! Surtout dans sa propre baraque. Personne fait ça !

-Les... Les médecins ont dit qu'il venait de prendre des médicaments, avant sa chute, expliqua Grenat.

-Des médicaments ?

-Des anti-dépresseurs. Ça peut altérer les réflexes, rendre somnolent... »

Un silence étonné. Puis :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait eu besoin de cette merde ? »

Ce genre de réactions ne l'étonnait pas, venant d'Irvine. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les choses abstraites, comme le mal-être profond. Ce trait de personnalité pouvait agacer, chez lui, mais il s'agissait sans doute également de la raison pour laquelle Riku et Grenat gravitaient autour de lui. Il possédait cette espèce de naïveté positive qu'ont les gens qui vont toujours bien, et il parvenait à leur communiquer cela, dans certaines circonstances.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups.

« Ses études... marmonna Grenat en une faible tentative d'explication. Et d'autres choses qu'on ignore, peut-être.

-Arrête. Il sortait. On le voyait souvent, on lui remontait le moral ! Et puis, ça avait l'air d'aller. Il en parlait pas tant que ça. Merde, quoi, il faisait toujours la gueule, de toute façon, comment on aurait pu deviner ?! »

Grenat garda le silence et reporta son regard sur les yeux clos de Riku.

Et s'il ne se réveillait plus jamais ?

* * *

Finalement, Riku ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, laissant ses pensées dériver, les souvenirs récents et anciens affluer, tentant désespérément de se rappeler cet endroit, cet univers où il venait d'atterrir.

Rien ne lui venait, sinon de vagues impressions de déjà vu qui jetaient davantage de doutes sur son esprit fatigué. Dès qu'il croyait toucher quelque chose du doigt, le vague pressentiment s'enfuyait hors de sa portée, loin dans l'abîme de son inconscient.

Lorsque le ciel se mit à pâlir au-dehors, inversant le crépuscule, il se mit à entendre des bruits de vie dans les pièces du dessous. Il se leva pour rejoindre les deux autres, qui ne paraissaient pas entièrement reposés non plus.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, le seul endroit qui ne parut pas étrange à Riku, puisqu'il ressemblait foncièrement à toutes les cuisines du monde, quoique moins luxueuse que ce dont il avait l'habitude.

La discussion se fit sans lui. Riku écoutait. Son manque de réaction ne sembla inquiéter personne. Déjà habitués à ce qu'il ne s'exprime pas beaucoup? Ils le connaissaient réellement bien, alors, hein ? La remarque le fit sourire intérieurement.

Kairi leur partagea son inquiétude au sujet d'un entraînement qu'elle commençait ce jour-même. Sora la rassura, discutant avec enthousiasme d'un Colisée et d'un certain Hercule. Le nom, pourtant peu commun, était le seul qui existait là d'où Riku venait, même si peu de gens le portaient encore. Il lui évoquait davantage le héros de la mythologie greco-romaine qu'autre chose.

Les deux adolescents parlèrent aussi de tout un tas de préparatifs, évoquant des vêtements enchantés et autres termes étranges. Riku haussa à peine un sourcil. Il avait été conduit ici à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, et cette tour se situait sur une plate-forme qui flottait dans le vide, alors le sujet de la magie ne le perturbait guère. Ce monde ne possédait visiblement pas les mêmes lois scientifiques réalistes que le sien et son esprit s'habituait beaucoup trop vite à ce constat.

« Et toi, Riku, tu te sens prêt ? demanda Kairi, un air un peu soucieux sur le visage.

-Hum... Je suppose. »

Il avait considéré, durant sa nuit de réflexion, l'idée de leur avouer qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se trouvait perdu là, dans cette vie, et qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ces gens qui le traitaient comme un vieil ami. Cependant, Naminé ne semblait pas l'avoir envoyé ici par hasard. Il fallait qu'il accomplisse quelque chose ici, sans doute, pour parvenir à se réveiller. S'éloigner de la trame prévue risquait de rendre cela impossible. S'il loupait le coche en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête...

« J'espère que vous la trouverez, l'encouragea son amie. J'aimerais la rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, admit Sora. Le Roi a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. »

Riku hocha discrètement la tête, notant les informations dans un coin de sa tête. Une personne à trouver et un roi. Pour le moment, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup sens. Il recollerait les morceaux du puzzle peu à peu.

Ils finirent par retourner à leurs chambres pour se préparer en vue de leurs tâches respectives. Une fois la porte dela sienne refermée, Riku poussa un soupir de soulagement. Se trouver seul lui fit du bien. Le florilège de nouvelles à encaisser laissa la place au silence, au moins pour quelques minutes.

Il se trouva en revanche démuni face à l'injonction de « se préparer », n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait emporter avec lui. En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit ses placards et fourra dans ses poches plusieurs objets au hasard, après les avoir longuement contemplé dans l'espoir que leur utilité s'impose à lui. Les fioles ne comportaient aucune indication, et des tas de babioles l'intriguaient.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, son reflet accrocha un regard turquoise. Il se jaugea dans le miroir, étonné de ce qu'il y vit. Oui, il conservait toujours la même apparence. Presque. Il jugeait son visage un peu plus jeune que ce à quoi il ressemblait dans le monde réel. Cela ne tenait pas à grand-chose, mais il s'en étonna.

Si tout ceci ne relevait que d'une création de son esprit, pourquoi se représenterait-il plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment ? Pour tenter de rattraper les années catastrophiques vécues récemment, l'impression constante de regarder sa vie lui filer entre les doigts sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer ?

Les questions et le silence l'accablèrent, et il ressentit le besoin soudain de trouver la compagnie de Kairi et de Sora. Étrange. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les inconnus, en règle générale, mais ces deux-là... leur présence lumineuse lui faisait du bien. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve, alors il ne devrait pas chercher à comprendre.

Naminé lui avait conseillé de ne pas réfléchir, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre tout à fait. Il acceptait certaines choses qui auraient remises en perspectives toutes les lois scientifiques de son Monde, mais se trouvait incapable de s'habituer à ce que des étrangers lui soient familiers et l'apprécient.

Même cette souris géante qui l'attendait en bas de la tour. Voir un dinosaure sourire ne lui aurait pas fait un plus grand effet.

Mais après tout...

* * *

Obscurité abyssale. Il ne parvenait pas à mieux résumer ce lieu sordide que par ces deux mots. Juste... sombre et vide et immense.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Riku et Mickey, le roi souris, arpentaient cet endroit dépourvu de la moindre miette de vie. Ils cherchaient _quelqu'un_. Ils devaient _la_ secourir. Voilà ce qu'il put deviner en recoupant les insinuations placées au beau milieu des conversations. Sauf que Riku ne se sentait pas l'aplomb d'un sauveur, a fortiori piégé dans cette atmosphère froide et désolée.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que Ténèbres. Riku sentait la majuscule dans le mot rien qu'en y songeant. Car ici l'ombre était presque palpable, on y nageait, on la sentait sur la langue lorsqu'on entrouvrait les lèvres pour respirer, elle s'insinuait dans la gorge et laissait ce sentiment diffus de malaise, d'angoisse sous-jacente, qui n'attendait que la moindre occasion pour bondir et achever sa proie.

Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer pour expliquer cet endroit. Il n'y avait rien à décrire, rien qui vaille le coup. Un paysage morne, sombre, des chemins de terre froide et parfois, le vide de chaque côté du chemin. En baissant les yeux, on ne distinguait qu'un abîme noir sans fond, et lorsqu'on levait la tête, la même chose, à en donner le vertige.

Il existait tout de même quelques reliefs qu'il fallait parfois gravir afin de continuer à avancer. L'on n'y voyait clair que grâce à quelques sillons lumineux le long des roches, comme des filets de cristaux émettant leur propre lueur bleuâtre, presque autant sinistre que la pénombre alentour.

Riku s'habituait trop facilement à la présence de la souris géante, mais ne parvenait pas, cette fois-ci, à s'en étonner. L'endroit où il se trouvait, leur mission, l'intuition d'une menace imminente, tout cela accaparait son attention, si bien qu'il ne se torturait plus l'esprit pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir au moindre danger immédiat. Quant au reste, eh bien, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

La terre dure sur laquelle ils avançaient changea peu à peu de texture sous leurs semelles, à mesure que de fins grains de sable noirs prenaient possession de l'espace. En contournant un pilier rocheux, ils se retrouvèrent brusquement face à une plage, au bout de laquelle une lune éthérée flottait, répandant son éclat pâle sur étendue d'eau qui paraissait s'étendre à l'infini. De sombres vagues venaient caresser doucement le sable, sans un bruit.

À cette vue, des sentiments contraires s'emparèrent de Riku. C'était magnifique. Inquiétant, sinistre, et néanmoins beau. Il se dégageait une sombre poésie de ce paysage morbide. Il interrompit sa marche un instant pour mieux considérer l'émotion qui s'imposait à lui; une sorte de tristesse diffuse, paradoxalement agréable.

Il entendit quelque chose pourfendre l'air derrière lui à toute vitesse. Son corps réagit aussitôt, pivotant en un battement de cœur,leva les mains devant lui sans être certain ce qu'il comptait faire au juste. Le poids d'une arme se mit à peser entre ses paumes, et il para l'assaut qui le visait sans réfléchir. Le choc du métal s'entrechoquant lui fit serrer les dents.

Le souffle coupé, il encaissa la surprise de son réflexe. Une étrange épée reposait désormais entre ses doigts, contrecarrant celle de son assaillant. Non, pas une épée... Pas tout à fait. Il ne comprenait pas comment, son corps avait su exactement quoi faire.

La personne qui venait de l'attaquer n'avait pas de visage. Du moins, un masque opaque cachait ce dernier, renvoyant à Riku son propre reflet désorienté.

Au bout de quelques secondes en suspend, l'inconnu, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, souffla un constat teinté d'amusement sardonique.

« Tiens. Tu as l'air un peu moins empoté que ton clone. »

Le sens de ces mots ne l'effleura même pas. Il ne pensait qu'au timbre de cette voix, qui projeta un éclair le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous le choc d'une émotion bien trop violente pour posséder un nom, le laissant confus, incapable de répliquer ou de bouger ou d'intégrer les informations qui s'offraient à lui. Incapable de comprendre cette mixture de sensations violentes. Familiarité, confusion, chagrin.

L'inconnu eut un reniflement dédaigneux devant son manque de réaction et s'apprêta à attaquer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Riku ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de Mickey, qui attaqua leur adversaire de côté, le forçant à s'éloigner. La souris portait elle aussi une arme apparue du néant, à l'allure bien différente de celle que Riku serrait convulsivement dans son poing tremblant, et pourtant d'une essence qu'il ressentait comme similaire.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son cœur battait encore à ses tempes, mais l'instinct de survie prit le dessus. Pas le temps de se poser des questions sur ses émotions, sur ces étranges armes, sur son assaillant. Il lui sembla que ses muscles se mouvaient tout seuls lorsqu'il se lança dans la bataille pour épauler Mickey. Tant pis pour la confusion, tant pis s'il ne saisissait pas les événements, il allait rendre coup pour coup.

Ce fut naturel, au bout du compte. Il sentait ce qu'il fallait faire. L'étrange clé géante prolongeait son bras. Aussi perturbant que ça lui semble, Riku parvenait à se défendre, et pas uniquement au hasardcomme un débutant. Mais leur adversaire bougeait rapidement, tellement qu'il se volatilisait en un clin d'oeil, pour mieux reparaître dans leur dos. Il leur donnait du fil à retordant. Malgré tout, Riku ne fut jamais sincèrement étonné de le trouver juste derrière lui, prêt à en finir d'un seul coup bien placé. Il n'éprouvait aucune panique réelle. Comme si…

Comme s'il avait déjà vécu cela, et qu'il s'en était sorti.

L'impression provoqua un déclic, une déferlante d'images. La scène qu'il vivait se jouait à l'identique dans son esprit, les tracés, les formes, les couleurs se superposaient à la réalité devant ses yeux, avec un infime décalage, à peine perceptible, et il _vit_.

* * *

 _Riku recula face à l'assaut, se rétablissant tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds, au bord de l'épuisement. Ses poumons brûlaient sous l'effort. Malgré son endurance, il ne parviendrait pas à suivre ce rythme bien longtemps. Mickey non plus n'en menait pas large. Même à deux, ils ne parvenaient pas à venir à bout de l'ennemi !_

 _Ce dernier s'arrêta également, mais lui ne paraissait pas aussi épuisé que les deux guerriers de la Lumière. Il ne frappait pas particulièrement fort, autant que Riku puisse en juger, mais sa vitesse rendait compliqué le moindre assaut contre lui. Rien que le fait d'esquiver ses attaques nécessitait une concentration inhabituelle. La bataille s'annonçait ardue._

 _Qui était ce type ? Riku ne pensait pas le connaître, quoique le fait de ne pas voir son visage rendait difficile toute conclusion. Il lui parlait comme s'il le reconnaissait, avait mentionné un clone… Mais le clone de Riku était mort, non ?_

 _« Je te reconnais ! s'exclama alors Mickey. Tu es ce garçon masqué qui semait la pagaille dans les Mondes, il y a des années de cela !_

 _-Oh tu te souviens de moi ? ricana le garçon en se tournant vers lui. C'est étonnant. Surtout en sachant que tu l'as oubliée,_ elle _…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu v- »_

* * *

L'impression de déjà vu se volatilisa. Une ombre noire s'abattit sur Mickey, preste comme une lionne. La Keyblade du souverain fendit lesTénèbres pour venir s'échouer près de l'eau lorsqu'il fut projeté au sol avec un cri. Sans attendre, Riku se précipita sur la silhouette noire, qui s'apprêtait à réitérer son assaut.

Le garçon masqué lui bloqua le passage.

« Pas si vite, Riku » lança-t-il dédaigneusement.

Le dénommé sentit une boule de frustration lui remonter dans la gorge. Tout le monde semblait le connaître, ici ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ! De ne conserver aucun souvenir, mais cette espèce d'impression persistante de _déjà vu_.

Il avait déjà presque reconnu le son de sa voix, aussi impossible que ce soit...

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré » tenta-t-il pour tester sa réaction.

L'inconnu émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un presque-rire.

« Moi, je t'ai déjà vu. Tu es un grand sujet de discussion, au sein de la nouvelle Organisation. »

La nouvelle Organisation ? Les choses se compliquaient encore... Riku campa sa position un instant, hésitant. Devait-il attaquer ?

Derrière son adversaire, il vit Mickey se relever, toute petite forme rouge et noire aux prises avec une ombre vaguement humaine. Il fouilla les lieux du regard, avant d'apercevoir sa Keyblade luisant sur la plage, puis se précipita pour la récupérer, mais la silhouette mystérieuse brandit sa propre arme pour lancer un étrange sort, amas d'obscurité, qui toucha Mickey dans le dos et le bloqua sur place. La souris tenta de se libérer du nœud de Ténèbres, en vain. Et l'ennemi approchait...

Angoisse. Peur de perdre un ami. Riku ne comprit pas ces émotions, mais elles réveillèrent quelque chose en lui. Avec un peu de chance, l'adrénaline lui donnerait un avantage et il pourrait fausser compagnie au garçon masqué pour prêter main forte à Mickey ! Il tenta une feinte en toute hâte, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour dépasser son adversaire, le plus vite possible, pria pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas le dans le dos...

Il n'arriva même pas jusque là. La lame de l'autre le cueillit au bras. Sa Keyblade chuta sur le sable noir et disparut. La douleur fut telle que les jambes de Riku cédèrent sous son poids. Son regard affolé se porte sur la scène devant lui.

L'ombre avait dépassée l'endroit où elle venait d'emprisonner Mickey. L'ombre se déplaçait lentement, avec droiture et solennité. Plus Riku la regardait, plus l'ombre lui semblait féminine. L'ombre s'avança jusque la Keyblade de la souris pour se pencher et la saisir entre ses doigts, offrant un contraste étrange à leurs yeux, forme drapée de ténèbres et clé scintillante. L'hypothèse de Riku se confirma bien vite lorsqu'elle parla, d'une voix à la fois douce et tendue.

« Cette Keyblade... »

Riku frissonna. Il devinait sans trop de peine une chose, une seule : ils avaient échoué. Doucement, les Ténèbres se dissipaient, révélant l'identité de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que...

-Mickey, prononça Aqua. Tu es en retard. »

Elle tourna des yeux ambrés vers la souris. Un regard dur, que Riku ne fit qu'entrapercevoir. Une sévérité qui laissait transparaître une tristesse. Une détresse qui le frappa.

Et même sans rien y comprendre, Riku fut saisit d'un incroyable sentiment de désespoir.

* * *

 **Ah oui parce que j'avais oubliée de préciser : c'est une fic en canon.**

 **Oupsii.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Pardon pour l'absence de chapitres la semaine dernière, surtout que je vous ai laissé sur un petit suspense quand même...**

 **Oui, donc, maintenant, je peux mettre un petit warning : dans cette fic, présence de spoils sur certains trailers de KH3 (je ne prends pas tous les éléments en compte cela dit, juste ceux qui m'intéressent), KH3D et KH UX. Et tous les KH en fait. **

**Désolée si vous aviez commencé cette fic mais que vous voulez éviter les spoils. Je pouvais pas le dire d'entrée de jeu parce que j'avais vraiment envie de vous surprendre en mode "Tadaaaa, en fait ça se passedans l'uivers du jeuuu !", du coup voilà.**

 **Bêta lecture : Barron P'tit Pois.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Aqua. »

L'émotion était difficile à discerner dans la voix fluette de Mickey. Pourtant, Riku perçut, dans une inflexion de sa voix, quelque chose comme un cœur qui se fêlait, comme l'amitié perdue et la culpabilité, quelque chose qu'en principe on ne pouvait deviner que chez quelqu'un que l'on connaissait bien.

Il entendit le garçon masqué ricaner. Le son s'étirait vers les aigus, légèrement dérangeant.

« Eh oui, nous sommes venus à sa rescousse en premiers, s'amusa-t-il. Ironique, non ? Pour une fois, nous sommes les gentils de l'histoire... »

Le constat paraissait le faire beaucoup rire. Riku sentit la colère commencer de l'envahir. Il doutait sincèrement que cet inconnu et ses camarades aient fait preuve de charité en « délivrant » Aqua. L'état de la jeune femme ne paraissait pas normal. La concernée n'ajouta rien, n'expliqua rien, se contentant de fixer Mickey, toujours de ce regard dur et déçu.

« Aqua ! répéta celui-ci en se débattant pour sortir du piège de Ténèbres qui l'immobilisait. J'ai cherché un moyen de te délivrer ! Les Mondes étaient en danger... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, je...

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses » asséna-t-elle froidement.

Ses yeux ambrés changèrent alors de cible. Son regard perdit un peu de sa dureté.

« Tu es Riku, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse. Je t'ai vu, quand tu étais enfant. J'ai vu ton clone, aussi. »

 _« Il est vivant ? »_

 _Le garçon masqué ricana._

 _« Si tu savais..._

 _-Ça suffit, Vanitas, le coupa Aqua. Nous en avons déjà trop dit. »_

 _Celui-ci croisa les bras. Sous son casque opaque, impossible de déchiffrer une quelconque expression._

 _« C'est toi qui a commencé, si je puis me permettre » argua-t-il, sur la défensive._

 _Elle le dévisagea, aussi sèchement que ses adversaires, sans autre émotion qu'une fureur froide, contenue par une discipline innée._

 _« Une erreur de ma part. Allons-y. »_

Riku garda le silence, estimant que demander des précisions ne serait pas une bonne idée. Dans cette vie, il devait sans doute comprendre cette histoire de clone. La confusion gagnait de nouveau son esprit.

« Allons-y » ordonna Aqua au garçon masqué.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« On les laisse partir ? »

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard peu amène. Malgré leur appartenance au même camp, ils ne s'entendaient visiblement pas.

« Xehanort ne veut pas que nous les affrontions pour le moment.

-Hum. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il dit ! » maugréa l'autre.

Pourtant, il ne désobéit pas à sa coéquipière.

Riku ne comptait pas les laisser filer ainsi. Sa frustration éclata. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas saisir la moindre parcelle de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, de se laisser gentiment traîner là ou tous ces gens voulaient bien le mener, sans broncher, de ne pas pouvoir poser de questions sous peine qu'on s'aperçoive que quelque chose clochait chez lui, de ne pas _agir_.

Instinctivement, il songea à sa Keyblade – le nom s'imposait dans son esprit sans qu'il se rappelle l'avoir jamais entendu – et celle-ci apparut au creux de sa paume. Ignorant la douleur pulsant dans son bras, il se précipita vers la jeune femme, qui para son attaque. Les Clés s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement métallique.

Aqua le jaugea de son regard sévère, jaune, qui détonnait dans les Ténèbres de ce lieu sordide.

« Je ne veux pas t'affronter, prononça-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

-Dommage pour toi ! » siffla-t-il.

Il appuya sur sa Keyblade pour la faire reculer, mais son adversaire ne réagit pas.

« Riku. Que compte-tu accomplir ? Me tuer ? »

La question le désarçonna. Il n'en savait rien. Probablement pas. Il voulait juste... Juste... Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

« Non. »

Ce à quoi, la jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire sans joie. Elle n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de se battre, ni mue par un instinct de cruauté. Juste triste. Comme Naminé.

Et au fond, peut-être qu'il aurait juste voulu effacer cette expression de son visage.

« Je suis venu pour t'aider » répondit-il finalement, et il fut certain de la sincérité de sa réponse au moment de la prononcer.

La jeune femme recula en bondissant, preste comme une panthère.

« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... » murmura Aqua.

Puis elle repartit à l'assaut, vive, avec une force que Riku ne soupçonnait pas.

Nouveau choc de leurs armes l'une contre contre l'autre.

Enfin, un crissement de métal horrible lui parvint aux oreilles. Une secousse entre ses paumes. Sa Keyblade se fendait en deux, sous l'assaut de l'autre.

Cette vision lui sembla absurde. La fine lame qui se brisait, son extrémité qui tombait mollement au sol, sur le sable noir à ses pieds...

Ridicule et impossible. Ça n'avait _aucun sens_.

Son ennemie lui asséna un dernier coup et Riku trébucha piteusement sur le sable fin. Le clair de lune se refléta sur les deux morceaux de sa Keyblade gisant misérablement à ses pieds.

Sa Keyblade brisée.

C'était... grave, non ?

Oui. Évidemment que oui. Alors pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien ?

Il resta là un moment, accroupi sur le sable. À la périphérie de sa vision dansaient les éclats de la lune sur les vagues et, devant lui, le métal brisé. Sa Keyblade, le miroir de son cœur. Oh, l'attaque d'Aqua n'en était pas responsable. Une Keyblade ne se rompait pas de cette manière. Il le sentait, instinctivement. Cet état de fait ne se discutait pas.

Alors, peut-être, leur échange juste avant l'assaut...

« Riku ? »

Il sursauta violemment. Mickey le fixait, visiblement très inquiet. Le silence régnait sur les ombres. Un coup d'oeil circulaire confirma à Riku la disparition de leurs adversaires. Combien de temps était-il resté là, plongé dans la sidération ?

Il ferma les yeux. Inspira. Ça allait. Ça irait.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pardon » marmonna-t-il platement.

Il se sentait lucide. Beaucoup plus qu'avant la bataille. Il se sentait _vivant_. Et c'était douloureux.

« Non. Je suis celui qui te dois des excuses, contra Mickey. Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans sans réaliser que j'arrivais...

-... trop tard. »

La souris hocha la tête. La culpabilité se lisait clairement sur ses traits pourtant si étranges.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, marmonna Riku. Et tu n'as pas pu venir avant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Son ami lui renvoya un faible sourire.

« Merci. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'appartienne de décider si je suis fautif ou non, mais... »

L'attitude d'Aqua ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle en pensait, _elle_. Riku fronça les sourcils. Si ses amis l'abandonnaient lui, face aux Ténèbres, même sans le faire exprès, est-ce qu'il aurait le droit de leur en vouloir ? Oui, peut-être, effectivement, qu'il les tenait un peu pour responsables, de ne rien avoir vu. C'était étrange, de penser à Irvine et Grenat, dans un moment pareil, de comparer l'incomparable.

« On la sauvera, promit Riku. On trouvera un moyen. »

Il tentait de se montrer le plus réconfortant possible et, étrangement, il croyait à ce qu'il disait. Mickey hocha la tête. Il avait meilleure mine, soudain.

« Oui ! Il y a toujours une porte de la Lumière... »

Puis un court silence. Le peu d'enthousiasme récolté retomba.

« Riku... À propos de ta Keyblade...

-Ce n'est rien » assura-t-il.

Il allait mieux. En tout cas, pour le moment, il allait mieux. Son cœur était en paix. Et pour son arme, il ne se faisait pas de souci...

Il se releva. Il fallait bien se relever. Tôt ou tard.

« Ils ont parlé de ton clone. Serait-ce celui à qui je pense ?

-Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda Riku sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais en réalité, il guettait les informations que pourrait lui fournir son ami. Il se faisait l'effet d'un amnésique qui s'entêtait à cacher sa maladie... et il réalisa que la situation ressemblait énormément à cela, au bout du compte.

« Ce serait étonnant, répondit sérieusement Mickey. Non, c'est forcément celui qui a été créé par l'Organisation pour leurrer Sora, au Manoir Oblivion. »

Intéressant. Les termes _Organisation_ et _Manoir Oblivion_ lui échappaient. Ceci dit, ils éveillaient sa curiosité, dans le bon sens. Il finirait par trouver.

Riku se pencha pour saisir la poignée froide de sa Keyblade et l'examina. Une pointe de regret l'effleura sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Une tristesse presque agréable. Mélancolique.

Est-ce que son clone possédait une Keyblade, lui aussi ?

« Je suppose que je ne peux plus l'utiliser. Autant la laisser ici. »

 _Au cas où l'autre moi en aurait besoin._

La phrase remonta dans sa gorge, fit pression pour s'échapper, mais il se tut. Il ne savait pas d'où ces mots venaient, mais il ne s'agissait pas des siens, en tout cas. Pas tout à fait.

Et puis, ils évoquaient des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas. L'autre moi... Il n'existait pas d'autre lui... Si ?

Il songea à son corps endormi, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, alors qu'il se tenait ici même, debout et bien conscient. Deux versions d'un même être. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Non. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop en profondeur. Lorsqu'il rêvait, il n'existait pas deux Riku, un endormi et un parcourant ses songes, alors pourquoi serait-ce différent dans cette situation ?

Il rêvait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre hypothèse possible. Cet étrange univers ne résultait que de son imagination, afin de le faire patienter jusqu'au réveil. Après tout, on entendait tout un tas d'histoires étranges, à propos de personnes se réveillant de leur coma après plusieurs années... Ce qu'il vivait là ne serait pas si aberrant, en comparaison.

La douleur de son bras le ramena à la réalité. Il ne saignait pas, et les dégâts s'avéraient difficiles à évaluer dans cette pénombre, mais il lui semblait que son muscle s'enfonçait un peu, formant un léger creux sur son biceps. Le constat aurait dû l'inquiéter.

Il ficha la garde de la Keyblade dans le sol, bien droite, comme plantée dans le sable de cette plage sinistre. Ça le déchirait de devoir s'en séparer, sans qu'il ne connaisse les raisons de cet attachement. Pourtant, quelque chose lui soufflait que ce serait pour le mieux.

« Allons-y. J'en ai assez de cet endroit. »

* * *

Grenat resta un peu plus longtemps qu'Irvine dans la chambre d'hôpital, ce jour-là.

Les amis de Noctis et Luna s'assuraient qu'ils prennent du repos et qu'ils ne passent pas leur temps à rester au chevet de leur fils.

Cela dit, Grenat trouvait ça injuste de laisser Riku seul ici. Et s'il se réveillait sans trouver personne à son chevet ?

Elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement. L'été touchait à sa fin, et bientôt elle devrait retourner en Espagne afin de poursuivre ses études et de retrouver Djidane. Oh, elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de partir dans ces circonstances, mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas mettre sa vie en pause pour s'occuper de son ami. Personne ne savait quand il se réveillerait. Peut-être dans plusieurs années, selon les médecins...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais ce bruit infime perçait un silence de plomb, ce qui fit sursauter Grenat. Elle mit un moment à reconnaître le vieil homme qui entra dans la pièce.

Le grand-père de Riku la contempla un moment, comme surpris de la trouver ici. Malgré son visage doux, qui exprimait la gentillesse, il ne répondit pas à son sourire poli.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune fille. Vous êtes une amie de Riku ?

-Bonjour, monsieur. Oui. Je m'appelle Grenat.

-Ah, Grenat Alexandros. Bien sûr. Comment se porte votre mère ?

-Très bien, monsieur. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seuls ?

-Non, ça ira, merci beaucoup. »

Il s'avança doucement, claudiquant sur sa canne jusqu'au lit de son petit-fils puis, lentement, comme s'il avait évité ce moment depuis son entrée, il baissa les yeux vers le lit d'hôpital. Grenat regarda ailleurs, pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité. Ce ne devait pas être évident, de voir un membre de sa famille dans cet état. C'était déjà difficile pour elle, alors pour lui... et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer le chagrin de ses parents.

« C'est cocasse, déclara soudainement Régis. Il a l'air beaucoup plus serein que lorsqu'il est conscient. »

Grenat leva le visage vers lui. Sa voix était mesurée, mais son expression laissait clairement transparaître son chagrin. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise en plastique qui se trouvait au chevet du patient.

« Je me demandais... commença-t-il sans la regarder. À quel point êtes-vous proche de Riku, mademoiselle ? »

L'inflexion de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens caché de la question.

« Nous sommes juste amis. Amis d'enfance. Rien de plus. »

Régis hocha la tête. Il laissa également échapper un soupir triste.

« C'est un garçon très secret, même avec ses parents. J'ai réellement l'impression de ne rien savoir à son sujet. Je n'étais pas au courant pour les antidépresseurs.

-Moi non plus, murmura Grenat.

-Cela ne m'étonne guère, cependant, poursuivit-il. Déjà très jeune, je le trouvais en décalage avec les autres enfants. Bien trop sérieux. Rien à voir avec son père à son âge. »

Grenat ne trouva rien à répondre. Faute de mieux, elle émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un acquiescement. Très honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi aux choses de cette manière. Riku était un garçon très calme, depuis toujours. Rien à voir avec Irvine, par exemple. Et elle sentait depuis toujours comme une similarité entre elle et lui, une souffrance de fond qu'ils ne disaient pas, mais de là à imaginer... Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû voir cela. Les amis remarquaient ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? En principe.

« Vous savez, continua Régis, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. Mes obligations m'empêchent d'avoir autant de temps libre que je le souhaiterais. J'ai su me démener pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Noctis, pour le voir grandir, mais avec Riku... Je suppose que j'aurais dû me montrer plus présent.

-Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas votre faute. »

Il lui faisait de la peine, avec son air calme et triste.

« Je le sais bien... Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir été un grand-père exemplaire.

-Il vous estimait beaucoup. »

À vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Riku ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses sentiments envers sa famille. Pourtant, Grenat trouvait que cet homme imposait un certain respect tranquille, et elle tenait à lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

Son mince sourire laissa entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe, cependant.

« Merci. Veuillez m'excuser pour toutes ces jacasseries. Mon fils et sa femme souffrent davantage que moi. Je ne peux pas réellement leur confier mon fardeau, alors que le leur est déjà si lourd...

-Je comprends. »

Parfois, il s'avérait plus simple de se délester de ses problèmes en face d'un parfait inconnu plutôt que d'en parler avec ses proches. Moins de jugement, moins d'implications. Grenat regretta de ne pas savoir trouver de meilleurs mots de réconfort. Le vieil homme se passa une main fatiguée devant les yeux.

« Vous savez, annonça Grenat, il n'est pas trop tard. Quand Riku se réveillera, vous pourrez rattraper tout le temps perdu ! »

Régis eut une hésitation. Dans ses yeux se lisait ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait réellement exprimer, la pire possibilité envisageable. Grenat refusait d'y songer. Son ami se réveillerait en pleine forme, très vite. Elle y croyait et tenta de diffuser un peu de son espoir au vieil homme. Celui-ci, pour la première fois, afficha un véritable sourire.

* * *

Une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil.

Faute de mieux, Riku se retrouva accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder le bout de paysage qui s'offrait à lui, le peu de terre de l'îlot sur lequel flottait la Tour Mystérieuse. Une légère brise venait lui apportait les odeurs végétales du jardin en contrebas. À l'horizon, une faible liseré orangé de crépuscule persistait encore. Son intuition soufflait à Riku qu'il ne faisait jamais complètement nuit, dans ce Monde.

 _Monde_... Voilà comment Mickey et les autres appelaient les petites portions de planètes flottant dans le cosmos qui composaient cet univers. S'il lui fallait une autre preuve qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur Terre, ni à proximité...

Mais où, dans ce cas ?

Un rêve... Il songeait à cette éventualité depuis un bon moment déjà. Rien qu'un rêve, fabriqué par son inconscient. Il jouait avec cette idée sans parvenir à s'en trouver pleinement satisfait. Ce serait pourtant l'hypothèse la plus raisonnable, celle qui repoussait le moins les frontières du réel. Cela restait étonnant, mais plausible, bien davantage que celle d'une autre dimension, avec une autre version de lui-même et des inconnus qu'il avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours !

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Quelque part, il aurait souhaité que ce ne soit pas qu'un produit de son imagination.

« Naminé... »

Il attendit. L'apparition ne se montra pas. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Évidemment... Elle le laisserait donc seul avec ses questions, cette nuit.

Il songea à elle, au fait qu'elle lui était apparue juste avant qu'il ne chute – à moins que ce ne soit qu'une production a posteriori de son cerveau, un peu comme les impressions de déjà-vu.

Riku soupira lourdement. Il aurait aimé avoir de la compagnie. Cesser de ruminer. Sora et Kairi ne se trouvaient pas ici, cette nuit. Le vieux magicien qui habitait cette Tour avait laissé sous-entendre que leurs quêtes prendraient encore un bon moment.

Il faisait tout pour ne pas songer à la journée qu'il venait de passer au Royaume des Ténèbres. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement, lorsqu'il y songeait.

Il commençait à rassembler les morceaux de l'histoire, à doucement entrevoir un sens dans tout ceci. En revanche, il ne s'expliquait pas les émotions vives et soudaines qui l'élançaient parfois sans aucune raison apparente. Son trouble lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur le garçon masqué, et au son de sa voix. La confusion face à sa propre Keyblade, brisée. Son inquiétude pour Mickey durant la bataille, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.

C'était le pire. Éprouver des choses aussi aléatoires et aussi douloureuses.

Il se sentait comme un intrus dans son propre corps. Il prenait l'histoire en cours de route, et personne ne daignait lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Naminé prétendait qu'il devait découvrir tout cela par lui-même. Écouter son cœur, hein ?

Eh bien, il devrait se débrouiller sans elle, dans ce cas.

Il finirait bien par découvrir ce qu'il faisait ici. Il comptait agir, et pas simplement se laisser vivre, pas juste aller d'un point A à un point B parce qu'il le devait.

Pour une fois, il se promit de ne pas rester un simple spectateur de sa propre existence. S'il voulait découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, alors il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

La petite pièce circulaire sentait le vieux bois, le papier, et une autre odeur que Riku ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement.

Le vieil homme avait tenu à entendre le récit de leur échec, à lui et à Mickey. Un sorcier. Maître Yen Sid. Au premier abord, il n'inspirait pas la confiance. Il affichait un visage éternellement sévère qui attisait un brin de crainte. Pourtant, on pouvait se fier à lui et à sa sagesse. Apparemment.

Le magicien ferma les yeux un moment, l'air grave, avant de les rouvrir pour déclarer :

« C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. »

Eh bien, voilà un constat auquel Riku aurait pu parvenir sans aide extérieure...

« Les plans de Xehanort sont troubles, poursuivit Yen Sid. S'il a tant besoin que nous réunissions les sept gardiens de Lumière, pourquoi se mettrait-il à s'emparer de nos candidats pour en faire ses réceptacles ? Sa stratégie m'échappe... »

Un nœud de malaise se forma dans l'estomac de Riku à l'entente de ces paroles. Il songea aux yeux d'Aqua, pleins de reproches et de rancœur. Durant un moment, il contempla l'idée de se taire, d'assister à la conversation sans intervenir, mais...

« Excusez-moi, Maître. Aqua a cédé aux Ténèbres, elle est devenue notre ennemie, et vous parlez tranquillement de stratégie ? Elle n'est pas un pion dont on devait s'emparer pour gagner la partie ! »

Il put sentir physiquement la lourdeur du silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce. Même Mickey détourna le regard.

« Oh. C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez la sauver uniquement pour qu'elle nous apporte son aide.

-Pas uniquement pour ça, Riku, mais...

-C'est bon. Je vois le tableau. »

Une colère froide l'envahissait, et cette fois-ci, il savait exactement pourquoi. Il revoyait cet endroit horrible, l'amertume d'Aqua lorsqu'elle clamait _c'est trop tard_. Est-ce qu'ils s'en rendaient seulement compte ?

Comme elle avait dû se sentir seule...

Riku connaissait bien la solitude. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle. Dans son cas, il ne s'agissait pas d'isolation complète. Il savait ce que ça faisait, d'éprouver comme un décalage, d'avoir l'impression de ne pouvoir parler à personne, parce que personne ne comprendrait, parce que lui même serait bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi il se sentait si mal, d'avoir l'impression de constamment se noyer sans même avoir la possibilité de mourir pour mettre fin au supplice. De finir par en vouloir au reste du monde, parce que se blâmer soi-même devenait impossible, pas sans en crever, au point parfois d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un pour éviter de se tuer soi-même.

Il connaissait. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

« Riku, intervint Yen Sid. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que l'avenir des Mondes est en jeu dans cette guerre, ce qui importe davantage que nos propres vies. De plus, nous ne possédions pas les moyens de délivrer Aqua auparavant.

-Oui. J'ai compris. Passons au reste. »

Il réussit à leur masquer le tremblement de ses mains. Il y eut encore un instant de flottement, et Riku réalisa qu'il s'était montré dur, surtout envers Mickey que la culpabilité rongeait visiblement. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses paroles.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Yen Sid avec une hésitation dans la voix, cela bouleverse nos plans. J'avais l'espoir que Lea et Kairi clôturent le nombre des sept gardiens. Malheureusement, il nous faut en trouver un nouveau. Pour le moment, je dois avouer que je peine à imaginer qui-

-Maître, le coupa Mickey, nous avons peut-être un candidat. Du moins, un nom a atterri dans la conversation... »

Il leva le museau vers Riku pour l'enjoindre à expliquer. D'abord confus, le jeune homme finit par deviner pourquoi il s'en remettait à lui pour cette partie. La distraction eut au moins pour effet de lui faire oublier sa colère.

« Oh. Oui. Mon clone.

-Ainsi, il a survécu ?

-Cela n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre. »

Le magicien croisa les mains devant son nez.

« Il va sans dire que cette possibilité est curieuse, mais non improbable... Il est plus facile de récupérer des êtres artificiels que de véritables personnes. Xehanort est loin d'être idiot, il peut très bien avoir trouvé un moyen de récolter ce qu'il restait du clone créé par la précédente Organisation...

-Si c'est le cas, alors il fait déjà partie de l'équipe de Xehanort.

-Eh bien, pas nécessairement, mais c'est une possibilité, concéda Yen Sid. Si la copie est aussi tenace que l'original, elle a très bien pu s'enfuir. »

Mais où irait quelqu'un d'isolé, qui ne connaissait personne, sans aucun moyen de se construire une existence propre ? Malgré ses doutes, Riku proposa :

« Je peux chercher à découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en profiterais pour garder un œil sur l'Organisation, si jamais je parviens à les débusquer. »

Se lancer tout seul à corps perdu dans un univers inconnu, à la recherche d'une dangereuse confrérie dont il ne savait rien... Riku s'était juré d'agir.

L'Organisation semblait jouer un énorme rôle dans cette histoire, alors plus il en apprendrait sur eux... Et puis, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rêve, il ne pouvait décemment pas se perdre et errer éternellement sans but, si ? Tôt ou tard, son inconscient fournirait un retournement de situation afin de l'aider dans sa quête. S'il s'agissait d'un rêve...

Yen Sid dodelina de la tête, ce qui devait signifier qu'il approuvait la décision.

« Sora et Kairi ne pourront pas t'aider dans cette entreprise, puisqu'ils sont en train de s'entraîner. De même pour Lea. »

Riku ne demanda pas qui était Lea. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Quant à Mickey, poursuivit le mage, j'ai une autre quête à lui confier.

-Très bien. »

Ce serait juste lui, dans ce cas... Cette information aurait dû l'inquiéter. Néanmoins, il se sentait confiant. Lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études de pilote, il avait bien réussi à survivre à une grande ville totalement inconnue ! Ce ne serait pas si différent. Il y arriverait.

Et il trouverait un moyen de se réveiller.

* * *

 _« Au cas où l'autre moi en aurait besoin. »_

 _Riku souriait, et pourtant, ça lui faisait mal. Cette Keyblade faisait partie de son être depuis si longtemps... Pourtant, elle ne reflétait plus tout à fait son identité. L'impression d'abandonner un morceau de lui sur cette plage sombre ne le quittait pas._

 _L'endroit ne lui paraissait plus aussi sinistre et dépourvu d'espoir qu'à sa première visite. Les vagues lui rappelaient son île. Les mêmes mouvements paisibles._

 _Non, le Royaume des Ténèbres ne représentait plus la fin de tout, à ses yeux. Plutôt un passage obligatoire, afin de mieux rebondir. Il en était sorti deux fois : une fois seul, en arrivant au Manoir Oblivion, l'autre fois avec Sora et l'aide de Kairi._

 _Aqua aussi avait trouvé un moyen de s'en aller, au final. Ils parviendraient sûrement à la ramener du côté de la Lumière. Riku savait cela possible. S'il parvenait à la retrouver, il l'aiderait, comme ses propres amis l'avaient aidé, lui._

 _Et l'autre lui. Son clone. Il aurait besoin d'aide également. Très bien. Il les ramènerait tous les deux, s'il le fallait._

 _Il n'existait personne qui ne pouvait être sauvé, il en était persuadé._

 _« Nous devrions partir, à présent » annonça-t-il calmement._

 _Pour sa Keyblade... Elle allait lui manquer, mais il trouverait une solution. Elle appartenait à un pan de sa vie qui se trouvait derrière lui, désormais._

 _Alors il lui tourna le dos._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Ouais ouais ouais.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **À plus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey coucou !**

 **Déjà le sixième chapitre. Ça s'écoule vite, ces p'tits machins.**

 **À l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, nous sommes le 1er décembre, le NaNo s'est donc terminé hier. J'ai réussie à écrire jusqu'au chapitre 11 de cette fic... Ce qui est loin de ce que j'avais prévu à la base, mais c'est quand même pas mal... Sauf que ouais, j'ai du mal à en voir le bout. Ça fera plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres, au total, à mon avis. Bon, on verra bien !**

 **Dans cette partie... Hum, je ne dis rien !**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'écoula quelques jours avant que la blessure de Riku au bras ne guérisse. Quelques jours de pause, pour souffler, pour regarder autour de lui, pour sentir l'univers que son esprit avait généré spécialement pour lui et s'imprégner de son atmosphère particulière, enfin.

Aucun signe de Naminé depuis la dernière fois, mais Riku comprenait de mieux en mieux tout seul. Il intégrait les règles toutes particulières de cette dimension inconnue, l'une après l'autre, petit à petit. La Keyblade, les Porteurs, les Maîtres, la magie, les Sans-Coeurs et la guerre imminente. La Lumière et les Ténèbres. Ses amis. Le fait qu'il semble incapable de fermer l'oeil, qu'il n'ait pas besoin de sommeil. Il passait les longues heures de la nuit à fixer le plafond en se torturant l'esprit, sans éprouver de fatigue – pas physique, du moins.

De Sora et Kairi, aucune nouvelle non plus. D'après Mickey, Riku les connaissait depuis l'enfance. Étrange... Devaient-ils représenter, dans son inconscient, Grenat et Irvine ? Il rejeta bien vite cette conclusion, sans chercher à en formuler une nouvelle. Il existait bien trop de différences entre eux pour que ce soit une hypothèse cohérente.

Naminé lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur. Riku essayait. Riku faisait taire sa logique, tentait de museler les questions qui fusaient sans cesse en lui. Il n'y parvenait pas tout à fait, surtout avec tant de temps libre pour réfléchir, mais il s'habituait, tout du moins, à ne pas posséder toutes les réponses.

Il retourna sur l'île où il avait atterri au tout début, qui sentait décidément le parfum de la maison, cette familiarité qu'on ne pouvait éprouver que pour le lieu que l'on considérait comme chez soi. Pour voyager entre les Mondes, il conduisait le vaisseau Gummi et, oh... C'était le meilleur cadeau que ce rêve puisse lui accorder. La machine s'avérait plus simple à manœuvre qu'un avion, bien sûr, mais le plaisir restait le même. Il pouvait piloter. Il _volait_. Tout ce qu'on lui avait refusé, à l'échec de ses examens, il le reprenait.

Un soupçon d'amertume dans un coin de son cœur lui soufflait que le rêve s'évanouirait un jour.

Il fallut se mettre à la tâche, finalement, reprendre le cours de l'histoire. Ce ne fut pas lui qui eut l'idée de sa première destination, mais Yen Sid.

« Puisque l'on croyait ton clone défunt, peut-être fut-ce réellement le cas, au moins pour un temps... Le plus avisé serait de jeter un oeil là où vont les âmes. Tu pourras en profiter pour retrouver brièvement ton ami Sora. »

Les Enfers. Riku avait ri sous cape, se demandant pourquoi son subconscient piochait dans la mythologie grecque pour représenter le cycle de la vie et de la mort. Oh, ce choix lui convenait, cela dit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait... exotique.

* * *

Lorsqu'il descendit du vaisseau, ses sens furent assaillis par la chaleur étouffante et la foule animée, par l'été et les bruits de conversations, qui le cernèrent de toute part, l'enveloppant dans une espèce de bulle de cacophonie, où aucun son ne se détachait de l'ensemble.

Riku n'avait jamais trop aimé l'agitation, cependant, la vie qui animait les rues de Thèbes dégageait quelque chose d'ensorcelant. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour demander son chemin, intimidé par cette foule qui allait trop vite, qui parlait trop fort. On finit par l'orienter vers une ruelle principale, d'où il ne pouvait pas rater les énormes portes de bronze ouvragées tout au bout, impressionnantes de grandeur, sur lesquelles le soleil reflétait ses rayons, blessant presque les yeux.

Le Colisée. Même cela lui parut curieusement familier.

* * *

« Eeeeeh, Riku ! »

Dès qu'il l'eut vu, Sora stoppa tout net son entraînement et lâcha nonchalamment sa Keyblade, qui se dissipa en milliers d'éclats lumineux et disparut avant même d'atteindre le sol de l'arène.

En voyant son ami approcher, Riku le ressentit de nouveau, ce frisson désagréable, un trouble dérangeant, sans parvenir à se l'expliquer. Il tenta de mettre la sensation de côté, en vain.

« Salut ! T'es venu pour t'entraîner, toi aussi ?

-Pas vraiment. Je dois aller, hum, aux Enfers ? »

Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une phrase qu'il aurait imaginé prononcer un jour.

« Les Enfers, hein ? s'enquit une voix forte derrière Sora. J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds ! »

Arriva un jeune homme excessivement musclé, au visage sympathique, présentant encore des restants d'innocence enfantine.

« Ah, Herc', j'te présente mon ami Riku ! Riku, j'te présente Hercule. »

Hercule, comme le héros des légendes ? Eh bien...

Dubitatif, il se contenta de répondre un « enchanté » du bout des lèvres et de serrer la main du colosse.

« Les Enfers... Ta force y sera considérablement diminuée, lui apprit Hercule. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les vivants.

-Je dois y vérifier quelque chose.

-Bon... T'as l'air sûr de toi, concéda le héros. Si tu as le temps, je peux voir avec mon père pour te prêter la Pierre de l'Olympe ! »

Son père, Zeus ? Le Dieu des Dieux ? Riku ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le nom de l'artefact ne lui disait rien, mais il devina l'importance de l'objet en question, étant donné le contexte. Une chose qu'on ne devrait certainement pas proposer de céder au premier venu, sur un coup de tête, comme cet homme le faisait !

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne compte pas m'attarder...

-On sait jamais, avec Hadès, fit observer sérieusement Sora. C'est si pressé, ce que t'as à faire ?

-Je suppose que non, mais je ne veux pas déranger...

-Oh, t'en fais pas ! Les amis de Sora sont mes amis ! »

L'affaire parut réglée. Le héros siffla entre ses doigts, le regard fixé sur le ciel bleu au-dessus d'eux. Au début, rien ne se produisit. Au bout de quelques secondes, un cheval ailé – Riku commençait sérieusement à se demander quand il verrait un dinosaure –se posa sans délicatesse sur le sable de l'arène. Hercule bondit sur sa croupe, et ils s'en allèrent, aussi simplement que cela... et à bien y réfléchir, beaucoup de choses qui lui paraissaient étonnantes semblaient couler de source aux yeux des personnes qui peuplaient cet univers.

Riku ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser, entre la magie et les reliques d'un autre temps. Une partie de lui souhaitait s'étonner, notait tous les détails qui différaient de son existence banale, les emmagasinait dans un coin de son esprit sans trop savoir qu'en faire, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait beaucoup trop rapidement ses marques dans ce monde perturbant. Ça n'aurait pas dû être si facile...

« Tu vas faire quoi, là-bas, au juste ? demanda Sora. Et au fait, avec Aqua, ça s'est bien passé ? Elle est où ?

-Ah, oui... Ce n'est pas... Ça ne s'est pas si bien déroulé que ça. »

Honteux, Riku entreprit de scruter ses propres chaussures. Leur échec lui restait en travers de la gorge, et il s'était passé tellement de choses, tellement vite...

« Oh. Mais elle va bien ?

-Non. Sora, je suis désolé, je sais que je devrais te donner des détails, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter. On n'a pas réussi à la récupérer. Pas avant Xehanort, en tout cas. »

Il avait appris ce nom pendant ses quelques jours de repos. Leur grand ennemi, celui qu'ils devaient craindre plus que tout, la Menace qui planait, demeurait une notion un peu abstraite dans son esprit.

« Je... Mince. Merde. Mais on va la retrouver, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

-Oui et non. Tu sais que j'ai un clone ? »

Sora fronça les sourcils.

« Ça me dit rien. »

Riku tenta de lui expliquer les bribes qu'il saisissait. Rapidement, il eut l'impression d'entendre une autre personne s'exprimer à travers ses lèvres. Ce qu'il expliquait le surprenait lui-même. Il parvenait à replacer certains événements dans l'ordre sans que Yen Sid ou Mickey ne le lui aient expliqué. Des détails lui venaient à l'esprit sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de mentir ou d'inventer pour combler les blancs... Un mystère de plus à ajouter à la longue liste.

« … Je suis ici pour essayer de retracer son parcours, conclut-il. S'il est bien mort, il devrait être ici, et s'il n'y est pas... Eh bien, soit il n'a jamais atteint les Enfers, soit il y a échappé.

-Ah, ça me revient ! s'exclama alors Sora. Oui ! Ça a dû arriver pendant mon séjour au Manoir Oblivion ! Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé à cette période, parce que Naminé a un peu trafiqué mes souvenirs, mais...

-Naminé ?! Tu connais Naminé ? »

Il ne prit conscience qu'après coup de son enthousiasme suspect. Il venait de sauter sur l'occasion, de part sa surprise à voir ce prénom atterrir dans la conversation. Naminé ne se montrait plus à lui, et elle possédait les réponses ! S'il pouvait trouver un moyen de la contacter...

« O-Oui ?

-Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Riku, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

La conversation fut interrompue par un hennissement joyeux pile au-dessus d'eux. Pégase se posa non loin, portant un Hercule souriant sur le dos, le ramenant au moment présent avec une certaine gêne.

Ce n'était pas plus mal. Riku sentait qu'il venait de commenttre un faux pas en s'affolant au sujet de Naminé. Il ne voulait pas que les autres se posent des questions sur sa mémoire...

Sora avait parlé de souvenirs. Est-ce que Naminé lui aurait fait quelque chose, à lui aussi, en plus de le plonger dans le coma ? Est-ce que, est-ce que... Les possibilités envisageables lui donnaient le vertige.

« C'est tout bon ! s'exclama Hercule. Voilà la Pierre ! Avec ça, tu vas pouvoir marcher dans les Enfers sans t'affaiblir. »

Riku essaya bien de protester encore une fois, de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter le prêt d'un objet aussi important, mais les deux autres écartèrent ses justifications avec une insouciance qui relevait pratiquement de l'inconscience.

Finalement, Sora daigna lui montrer la voie à emprunter pour rejoindre l'En-Dessous de ce Monde. Ce fut plus... _simple_ , que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Dans les mythes, pénétrer le Royaume des Morts n'était pas chose aisée, et en réchapper encore moins. Pourtant, en sortant du Colisée et en s'éloignant un peu de la ville, il se retrouvèrent vite en haut des marches sombres et austères qui disparaissaient dans le noir, en plein milieu d'une plaine désertique, sans aucun porte ni panneau pour annoncer l'entrée souterraine. Peut-être que c'était aussi simple que de mourir, après tout : beaucoup trop. Comme de tomber d'un escalier. Comme de forcer un peu la dose d'antidépresseurs.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

-Non... marmonna Riku. C'est... Ça ira. »

La présence de Sora le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose avec son visage.

« T'es sûr ? Mon entraînement peut attendre, et puis on ira plus vite à deux !

-Non, vraiment, non. »

Le ton trop sec parut décontenancer son ami. Riku soupira. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser. Cela dit, il ne supporterait pas de rester avec lui aussi longtemps non plus...

« Je serais plus discret en solo.

-Eh, t'es pas obligé de toujours tout faire tout seul ! Mais bon, j'suppose que t'es habitué comme ça, après tout... Si j'vois que tu mets trop longtemps, je viendrais te chercher !

-Merci. »

Et ainsi, aussi facilement, il s'enfonça parmi les ombres.

Le contraste entre les deux mondes le frappa rapidement. Au bout d'une dizaine de marches à peine, le froid pernicieux l'atteignit, alors que la lumière du jour diminuait déjà drastiquement dans son dos. Il ne fit pas face à l'obscurité complète pour autant, même une fois arrivé à destination. Des torches brûlaient d'un feu blanc, et même le lac verdâtre et immense au fond du souterrain semblait luire faiblement.

Les Ténèbres, malgré l'apparence funèbre de cet endroit, ne lui parurent pas plus denses qu'ailleurs. Pas comme dans le lieu où se trouvait Aqua, où l'obscurité se faisait pressante et étouffante. Non. Ici, il ne s'agissait que d'une atmosphère un peu sinistre, mais ordinaire. Curieux, mais pas si étonnant. La mort, personne n'aimait cela. Mais la mort, ce n'était ni bien ni mal en soi. La mort se contentait _d'être_ , sans Ténèbres et sans Lumière.

Riku s'attendait à autre chose, très honnêtement. Sa curiosité s'en trouvait presque désappointée, mais le soulagement l'emportait largement sur cette impression. Il n'aurait pas supporté une sensation d'alourdissement aussi si intense qu'au Royaume des Ténèbres.

Les escaliers descendaient jusque dans une caverne immense et déserte de pierres noires et grises. Au centre, une longue étendue d'eau verdâtre stagnait, complètement immobile malgré les courants d'air glacials qui traversaient le vestibule de part en part. Riku ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'autre côté **,** mais il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre en faisant le tour du lac, puisque les murs caverneux interdisaient toute progression de part et d'autre.

Il existait cependant deux portes. Une à sa droite, une à sa gauche. Rien de particulier ne les différenciaient.

Durant un court instant, il faillit se noyer dans son indécision. Riku ne prenait pas énormément de risques et les seules fois où il essayait, ça se finissait mal.

Cette fois-ci, une détermination inhabituelle l'habitait. Peut-être celle de cet autre Riku, celui dont il empruntait l'existence. Rien ne servait de s'attarder longtemps sur un choix impossible, il verrait bien où ses pas le mèneraient. Il emprunta le chemin de gauche, de façon totalement arbitraire, parce qu'il fallait bien avancer, s'il souhaitait connaître la fin de l'histoire.

En poussant la lourde porte, il se retrouva dans une autre caverne, fort semblable à la précédente, s'étirant en un long couloir. Des stalactites menaçants pendaient du plafond. Quelques torches brûlaient d'un feu blanchâtre, que Riku supposa lié aux étranges orbes qui flottaient doucement dans l'air, se contentant d'exister et de se laisser porter par un vent inexistant, lentement.

Rien que des lueurs éthérées, et pourtant, Riku parvint à s'imaginer qu'elles semblaient tristes. Décidément, lui qui avait toujours été très terre à terre ne se reconnaissait pas. C'était l'effet de cet endroit, cet univers... Ça lui faisait _quelque chose_.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un songe, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en convaincre, mais se cramponnait tant qu'il le pouvait à cette idée. Le contraire ouvrirait un abîme de perspectives à ses pieds, trop immense pour qu'il n'y plonge pas la tête la première, sans aucun espoir de remonter. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, alors il n'avait _aucune idée_ de ce qui lui arrivait, et ça le terrifiait.

Les pensées parasites ne le lâchèrent pas de tout le trajet, puisque rien d'autre ne venait le distraire de ce morne paysage. Il devait prendre des décisions, choisir entre plusieurs chemins à l'aveuglette, mais aucun ne le mena à un cul de sac. Parfois, quelques Sans-Coeurs apparaissaient, plus faibles qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Riku ne s'étonna pas de la nouvelle Keyblade qui se matérialisa dans sa paume à l'apparition du premier ennemi. S'inquiéter de son ancienne arme gisant en morceaux sur la plage de sable noir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, pour tout avouer. À aucun moment il ne s'était senti sans défense.

En revanche, cette clé-ci... Elle était _simple_. Comme le reflet du cœur de quelqu'un qui aurait sa vie en ordre. Définitivement pas son cas, mais peut-être celui du Riku dont il prenait l'histoire en cours de route ?

Cette idée ne le quittait pas. _L'autre Riku._ Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux clone qu'il cherchait ? Il avait atterri au beau milieu d'une histoire qu'on prétendait la sienne. Tout ceci lui paraissait familier, comme de rentrer à la maison, mais il n'en possédait aucun souvenir concret. Lui, il avait toujours été un gosse de riche, avec des amis riches, qui rêvait de devenir pilote et s'était planté et avait fait une dé d'aussi complexe que ces récits de héros de la Keyblade, ou d'aussi intéressant.

Plus il avançait, plus la brume se faisait dense et les orbes nombreux, si bien qu'il peina bientôt à y voir à plus de cinq mètres devant lui. Il aurait toutes les difficultés du monde à retrouver son chemin au retour...Autant continuer d'avancer pour l'heure, il aviserait plus tard. Il fallait bien qu'il avance.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas une si bonne idée, tout bien réfléchi.

Il avança.

Il avança et, au bout d'un moment, manqua de s'écraser le nez sur une paroi de pierre lisse tant la brume se faisait épaisse à cet endroit du domaine. Immense et fermée, il ne devina sa nature de porte qu'en examinant la fente dentelées en son milieu, qui paraissait pouvoir s'é n'eut qu'à la toucher, dans le but de l'examiner, et les battants coulissèrent avec un tremblement qu'il sentit jusque dans ses muscles.

La salle ronde devant les yeux de Riku s'avéra dépourvu de brume et d'orbes. Siniste, comme le reste des lieux, elle comportait une sorte de fenêtre naturelle ouverte dans la roche, qui ne donnait que sur un océan de brouillard. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient.

La première, assise sur un trône sinistre de pierre noire, devait être le dieu des Enfers. C'est en tout cas ainsi que Riku s'était toujours représenté Hadès, lorsqu'il entendait les mythes associés; la peau grise, les dents longues, les paupières tombantes et le crâne parsemé de flammes bleuâtres. Une représentation bien spécifique, il devait se l'avouer.

Le second s'avéra être le garçon masqué, Vanitas. Celui-là même qui se trouvait avec Aqua dans les Ténèbres et qu'il avait affronté là-bas. Un frisson surprenant lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Hadès poussa un soupir exaspéré et puis s'adressa à lui, désignant Riku de son pouce griffu :

« Un pote à toi ?

-Plutôt l'inverse.

-Ouais ok, alors je vais finir ce que je disais avant de m'occuper de ce guss. Où en étions-nous, déjà ? Ah, oui ! La partie où je dis : _Non !_ »

Même de là où il se trouvait, Riku vit clairement le garçon serrer les poings. Il ne devait pas s'agir de la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez...

-Ouais ouais, ils disent tous ça, fit le dieu en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de la main. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, figure-toi. Allez, zou, va jouer ailleurs ! »

Le masque se tourna vers Riku, et puis le garçon le pointa du doigt.

« Si je le tue, vous changerez d'avis ?

-Ok, je vais te le répéter plus clairement, grinça Hadès d'un ton où pointait l'agacement. Le travail d'équipe, c'est pas mon truc. Pas avec les gens trop malins, en tout cas. Et des larbins puissants, j'en possède une chiée, au Tartare ! Donc maintenant, dégage le plan- Oh, et puis, tu sais quoi ? »

Les murs commencèrent à trembler, le sol à gronder. Des stalactites se détachèrent du plafond et explosèrenten gerbes de roche par terre. Le dieu leva son visage fatigué vers Riku.

« Désolé, gamin,tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! Bonne chance avec ça. »

Le mur à côté de lui éclata, projetant des débris jusqu'à ses pieds. Un énorme chien à trois têtes apparut, l'écume aux lèvres, ses six yeux rouges et vides balayant la pièce à la recherche de leurs proies. Sans tergiverser, Riku invoqua sa Keyblade.

Cerbère, hein ? Logique.

Hadès contempla une dernière fois la caverne et haussa les épaules.

« Boh... J'avais envie de refaire la déco, de toute façon. »

Il leur tourna le dos et s'éclipsa prestement, sans demander son rester, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Riku vit Vanitas tenter de s'élancer à sa poursuite et se prendre une des têtes du chien – aussi grandes que lui – en plein torse. Le combat s'annonçait rude, surtout dans un espace si exigue, contre un monstre si énorme...

Un moment, Riku songea à l'éventualité de fuir et de le laisser faire face à ce problème tout seul. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même pour avoir provoqué un dieu, après tout ! Et puis, n'étaient-ils pas sensés être ennemis ? Aider un adversaire, ce serait... curieux, non ? Sans compter que l'autre n'aurait pas eu de remords à le supprimer, de ce qu'il en comprenait. La solution la plus intelligente serait de battre en retraite...

L'idée lui traversa l'esprit une seconde durant, puis il s'élança, profitant de la distraction du cerbère pour sauter sur l'une de ses têtes et lui asséner un puissant coup sur le museau.

Avec un glapissement de douleur, le chien secoua la tête pour déloger Riku, qui atterrit en titubant à quelques mètres de là, regagnant assez vite son équilibre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Vanitas, qui tentait de jouer sur la vitesse pour passer derrière les trois gueules de l'animal. Il était difficile de trouver une ouverture, même ainsi ! Le Cerbère remplissait la pièce. Le contourner pour attaquer dans le dos ? Trop dangereux. Même tenter de profiter d'une distraction ne fonctionnerait plus : de ses trois regards, il pouvait aisément surveiller ses deux adversaires et ne se laisserait plus surprendre.

Le Cerbère avança. Ses adversaires se retrouvèrent presque acculés contre la paroi, sans autre moyen d'offensive que quelques frappes d'estoc qui ricochaient contre les crocs du monstre, sans lui faire le moindre dégâts.

Seule issue, cette espèce de fenêtre naturelle taillée dans la roche, qui donnait sur un vide abyssale. Rien de très engageant, donc.

Riku se tourna vers Vanitas, qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui, par la force des choses. Il eut l'impression que l'autre lui renvoyait son regard, mais c'était difficile à dire, avec ce masque opaque.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient mourir ici ? Quelle influence cela aurait-il sur lui ? Se réveillerait-il de son coma sans avoir pu percer le mystère de ce rêve étrange ? S'en souviendrait-il seulement ? Ou bien est-ce que ce serait la fin pour de bon, que, dans l'autre monde, son coeur cesserait de battre sans préavis ?

« Trouve un moyen de passer derrière lui, intima rapidement Vanitas.

-Quoi ? »

Son allié de fortune ne daigna pas s'étendre sur la question, à sa grande frustration. Trouver un moyen feinter Cerbère, n'était-ce pas le problème depuis le début, justement ?

Sans autre explication, le garçon masqué se hissa à hauteur de la cavité dans le mur. La créature leva ses têtes en grondant et bavant, arquant ses énormes pattes pour bondir sur lui... Riku saisit l'occasion pour se glisser juste sous un des mentons flasques du chien, puis sous son ventre, avec une agilité dont il continuait de s'émerveiller.

Tout se passa très vite. Il parvint à se retrouver derrière leur ennemi juste au moment où celui s'apprêtait, gueules en avant, sans réfléchir le moins du monde, à foncer droit sur Vanitas.

Est-ce que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, ou est-ce qu'il ne trouva aucun échappatoire à temps, ça, Riku ne saurait le deviner. Le Cerbère le heurta de plein fouet, lui et le mur, qui fut détruit par l'assaut. Riku vit le garçon tomber à la renverse, il vit son masque glisser dans sa chute et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse de cheveux noirs. Son cœur coula à pic dans sa poitrine. Il lui restait tout juste suffisamment de sang-froid pour réaliser ce qu'il devait faire.

La paroi fracassée donnait bel et bien sur un abîme sans fond. Emporté dans son élan, Cerbère luttait pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Ses pattes avant glissaient dangereusement sur le bord du précipice en dépit de ses efforts pour rétablir son équilibre. Sans qu'il ait eut conscience de posséder un tel pouvoir, Riku invoqua un puissant Brasier, visant l'arrière-train de la créature.

La poussée exercée par le sortilège fut un glapissement, le cabot, propulsé, glissa puis chuta dans le vide. Aucun bruit n'indiqua qu'il toucha le fond un jour.

Riku se précipita à sa suite et regarda en bas. Une main gantée de noir s'accrochait tant bien que mal au rebord du puits sans fond.

Des yeux ambrés se levèrent vers lui, et la réalité de Riku s'effrita en un millier d'étincelles jaunes.

Le choc l'empêcha de bouger, de respirer, de penser, se percuta dans tous ses muscles et chaque fibre de son être.

Vanitas.

Il le connaissait.

Soudain, il se souvenait de chaque rêve à son propos, ces songes qui fuyaient sa mémoire avec la lumière du jour...

« Si tu hésites à me laisser tomber dans le vide où à me sauver, j'aimerais bien que tu te décides rapidement » ironisa le garçon.

Le son de sa voix le ramena à la réalité **.** Sa voix... Juste suffisament familière pour le troubler, mais ce ne fut qu'en voyant son _visage_...

Ça expliquait tout. Ça expliquait cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence la dernière fois.Ça expliquait sa présence dans cet univers. Cette certitude balaya tout le reste. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être si sûr, mais pour une fois, il se fichait bien de trouver une rationnalité à ce qui l'ébranlait. _Lui_.

Dans un état second, il s'avança pour l'aider à se relever, lui saisit le bras. Il ne s'enfuyait pas, cette fois-ci. Il ne restait pas hors de sa portée. Pour la première fois, il pouvait l'atteindre, le _toucher_.

Alors, ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être un rêve. Pas comme les dernières fois.

« T'as mis le temps » lui reprocha le garçon une fois à genoux sur la terre ferme.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers l'abysse de brume sous leurs pieds, l'air contrarié. Son masque avait chuté en même temps que le Cerbère. Riku ne comptait pas s'en plaindre.

Bien sûr, Vanitas finit par se rendre compte de son trouble. Il le dévisagea à son tour en haussant un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

-C'est toi » souffla Riku.

Il se _souvenait_ , à présent. Il se rappelait de tous ses rêves, ceux qui disparaissaient en écran de fumée dès qu'il s'éveillait, toujours à la limite de sa conscience. Tous ceux où _il_ apparaissait, sans que Riku puisse jamais l'approcher. Tous ces rêves qui le laissaient frustré, immensément afligé, avec une telle impression de _perte_...

Tout s'éclaircissait, à présent. Il ne savait pas _comment_ , mais le _pourquoi_ était très clair.

Il se trouvait dans ce monde pour chercher celui qui hantait ses rêves. Et il l'avait trouvé.

* * *

 _Riku se pencha vers le précipice, hésitant. L'autre se tenait d'une main au rebord, et il ne paraissait pas capable de remonter seul._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre en pesant le pour et le contre. Ce ne serait pas malin, à aucun point de vue, de lui venir en aide. Il faisait partie de la nouvelle Organisation. Ils se retrouveraient tôt ou tard sur un champ de bataille, alors autant en finir maintenant... Rationnellement, ce serait le choix le plus logique._

 _Riku n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très malin. Il le savait, et il se maudissait en s'avançant, dans le but de venir au secours d'un ennemi qui ne lui en serait probablement pas gré._

 _L'autre leva des yeux jaunes vers lui et Riku se figea._

 _Sora ? Non, non... Il avait vu Sora une heure à peine auparavant, et il allait bien, sans aucune trace de Ténèbres en lui, et ses yeux à lui étaient bleus ! Pourtant, ce visage..._

 _« Si tu hésites à me laisser tomber dans le vide où à me sauver, j'aimerais bien que tu décides rapidement » lança l'inconnu, sarcastique._

 _Riku poussa un lourd soupir. Il se pencha et saisit le bras de l'autre pour l'aider à remonter. Celui-ci, une fois accroupi sur la terre ferme, fixa l'abysse, l'air mécontent._

 _« Qui es-tu ? attaqua Riku. Et pourquoi ressembles-tu à Sora ? »_

 _C'était... perturbant. Les même traits, hormis les cheveux sombres et les yeux portant la marque des Ténèbres... et pourtant, il arborait une expression hautaine qui n'aurait pas sa place chez son meilleur ami._

 _Vanitas se tourna vers lui, pas le moins du monde atteint par son trouble, le fusillant du regard._

 _« Ferme-la, tu veux ? »_

 _Comme prévu, il ne semblait pas l'air très reconnaissant..._

 _À cet instant, Riku, piqué au vif, sentit qu'il aurait pu s'éviter un paquet d'ennuis simplement en le laissant chuter au plus profond des Enfers._

 _Il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point._

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous vous posez des questions ?**

 **Ça va, pas trop mal au crâne ?**

 **À très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre précédent (et surtout de la fin) mais en tout cas, voici la suite ! Un peu d'action pour une fois, ça fera pas de mal.**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est toi. »

L'autre le fixait de son jaune hostile, sous une cascade chaotique de mèches sombres.

« Tu dois confondre » objecta-t-il sèchement.

Non. Oh, non. Il doutait de tout, depuis son arrivée dans cet univers étrange, mais pas de ça. Certainement pas de ça. S'il existait une certitude, une seule vérité dans tous les Mondes, toutes les époques et toutes les dimensions, alors il venait de la découvrir.

«Vanitas » prononça enfin Riku, et ce fut un soulagement, comme la première bouffée d'air après avoir retenu sa respiration des années durant.

Le barrage avait cédé, et maintenant il débordait d'émotions, peut-être du choc, peut-être un peu de bonheur et de peur, un mélange trop confus pour en discerner les ingrédients, qui faisait battre son coeur beaucoup trop vite, lui asséchait la gorge et lui donnait le vertige, et qui le faisait ignorer tous ces symptômes, parce qu'il ne voyait que _lui_ , dont l'étonnement se faisait une toute petite place au milieu du mépris sec dans ses yeux.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça. »

Menace dans la voix, mais Riku avait déjà entendu ce ton méfiant, lui semblait-il et il ne lui faisait pas peur. Ni autrefois, ni maintenant.

Dans ses rêves pourtant, Vanitas semblait toujours s'amuser de son désarroi. Dans ses rêves, il jouait avec lui, l'attirait jusqu'à lui, et puis disparaissait, désespérément hors de portée, après lui avoir adressé ce rictus parfait qui le rendait complètement fou. Dans ses rêves, Riku aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le toucher, pour l'atteindre, et à présent, peut-être...

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha en avant, tendit une main vers sa joue, qui n'atteignit jamais son but, repoussée sèchement par le bras de Vanitas, sans ambiguité possible. À présent, dans son regard, la surprise le disputait à la rage et, si Riku ne se trompait pas, il n'allait pas tarder à montrer les crocs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, au juste ? » feula-t-il presque en se relevant d'un bond.

Riku ne fut capable que de rester assis là, à le regarder réagir, à le regarder tout court, aussi beau que dans ses songes. Là, ici, au milieu des ombres des Enfers, de la brume d'âmes qui les entourait, Vanitas se trouvait dans son élément, et c'en était saisissant. La seule touche de couleur vive à des lieux à la ronde devait être ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclairs.

Comme dans ses rêves, Riku ne parvenait pas à bouger, bien trop subjugué pour ça, bien trop...

« Pff. »

Le temps de se recomposer un visage méprisant, de lancer un dernier regard peu amène au pantin à ses pieds, et Vanitas lui tourna le dos sans autre forme de procès. Il commença à se diriger vers le trou creusé le Cerbère à son arrivée dans la salle du trône – l'entrée principale n'existait plus, obstruée par les éboulements de la caverne.

Riku le regarda s'éloigner, commencer à chanceler, peu sûr de ses appuis, puis s'écrouler à genoux sur la terre aride.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement que son esprit retrouva un semblant de libre arbitre, se remit à tourner, quoique toujours au ralenti. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'endroit où Vanitas venait de tomber.

« La malédiction des Enfers... souffla Riku en se rappelant l'artefact dans sa poche. Les vivants ne peuvent pas rester ici sans perdre leurs forces. »

Sa voix tremblotait un peu. Il se faisait l'effet d'un jeune adolescent réservé propulsé hors de sa zone de confort. Vanitas, une main sur le front, leva soudain son visage vers le sien, une étincelle de compréhension dans les yeux malgré l'épuisement notable qui peignait ses traits.

« Alors que toi, tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme... »

La Pierre de l'Olympe. Il avait toujours été trop intelligent, trop attentif aux détails. Riku ne nia pas, mais n'expliqua pas non plus.

« Je, hum... On devrait chercher la sortie ensemble. Si tu restes avec moi, ça ira. Et après... »

Et après ?

Vanitas baissa la tête, avec un soufflement de nez qui ressemblait à une moquerie.

« Les autres disent que tu es un imbécile... Ils ont raison. »

Riku s'en fichait bien. De l'insulte et des autres. Quelle importance, quel intérêt ? En revanche, le son de sa voix...

Sans rien répondre, il tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever – et dans l'espoir puéril de pouvoir le toucher, même à travers la combinaison noire et rouge qui le recouvrait entièrement.

Toujours avec cette expression d'animal méfiant, Vanitas considéra sa main pendant de longues secondes, peut-être en se demandant s'il valait mieux la saisir ou la mordre. Finalement, il se releva de lui-même, sans aide, un peu péniblement, ce qui fit sourire Riku, avec un léger retournement de son estomac, pas foncièrement désagréable.

Il le reconnaissait bien là, toujours aussi arrogant. Vanitas n'acceptait l'aide de personne. Riku n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait cela. Des ressentis, des impressions, des certitudes qui s'imposaient à lui. En guise de mémoire concrète, il ne possédait que ses rêves, mais, sans aucun doute, il existait quelque chose encore _avant_ cela, avant les songes... Restait à découvrir quoi.

Et là, en le dévisageant, l'autre lui adressa son sourire joueur, son sourire de sale petit con, celui face auquel le coeur de Riku se serrait douloureusement et pour lequel il se serait damné.

« Eh bien, passe devant, _Riku_. »

Il prononçait son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague particulièrement drôle. Riku frissonna, puis obéit – que faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien trouver une autre sortie à cet endroit...

Et pour le reste... Oh, le reste, ça ne se formulait même pas en mots. Devait-il se fier à ce qu'il ressentait, et si oui, dans quel but ? Devait-il en parler à l'autre ?

Ne possédant pas la réponse à cette question, il se dirigea vers la seule issue qui s'offrait à eux, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Il entendit Vanitas lui emboîter le pas, plus lentement, et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ses yeux ambrés rivés sur sa nuque.

* * *

 _« Alors que toi, tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme... »_

 _Riku tiqua. Flûte. Évidemment, que l'autre allait s'en rendre compte. Et il ne lui faisait certainement pas assez confiance pour lui parler de la Pierre de l'Olympe..._

 _Abandonner quelqu'un derrière, même un ennemi, lui paraissait bien trop cruel. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, quand bien même l'ennemi en question l'agaçait-il déjà..._

 _« Reste près de moi, on va chercher la sortie ensemble, déclara-t-il sèchement, tout en tendant la main vers l'autre pour l'aider à se relever. Ça te convient ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de refuser, n'est-ce pas ?» ironisa l'autre._

 _Il ne prit pas la main offerte, préférant sans doute lutter pour tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il le dévisagea avec une moquerie dans le regard, le petit sourire suffisant de quelqu'un qui se pense bien supérieur à son vis-à-vis. Riku regrettait déjà._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira-t-il._

 _-Les autres disent que tu es un imbécile. Ils ont raison. »_

 _Les autres ? Les membres de l'Organisation ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'Ansem le Sans-Coeur fasse ce genre de réflexions à son propos, et venant d'un être pareil, cela ne l'atteignait pas spécialement._

 _« Si la bêtise consiste à secourir autrui, alors oui, probablement » rétorqua Riku._

 _L'autre eut un faible rire. Il se moquait de lui, en plus ! Pourtant, il n'était pas réellement en état de faire le malin. Il se serait de nouveau écroulé au sol que cela n'aurait pas étonné Riku plus que cela, avec ses jambes tremblotantes et son teint pâle. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussit à tenir contre Cerbère, mais à bien y réfléchir, peut-être ce combat avait-il justement sappé ses forces plus vite encore._

 _« Mais si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, poursuivit Riku, je peux très bien te laisser ici._

 _-Oh, déjà vexé ? Pourtant, tu dois le savoir, non ? Il n'est pas très avisé de sauver quelqu'un qui serait prêt à te tuer sans aucune hésitation. »_

 _Eh bien, comme ça, le message passait bien..._

 _« Tu ne m'as pas l'air capable de tuer qui que ce soit pour le moment. »_

 _Vanitas pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais son sourire moqueur se figea. Incapable de trouver quoi rétorquer à cela, hum ? Riku se sentit un peu trop satisfait d'avoir réussi à le faire taire._

 _Mais tout de même, pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à Sora ?_

 _« Eh bien, passe devant, Riku._

 _-Non. Après toi. »_

 _Affaibli ou non, il préférait ne pas le quitter des yeux._

 _« Hm. Pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte... »_

 _Et sans chercher à discuter, Vanitas lui passa devant, faisant bientôt corps avec les ombres du tunnel._

* * *

Riku cherchait comment poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils arpentaient les dédales de cavernes des Enfers en quête d'une sortie, son esprit s'éclaircissait tout doucement. Il parvenait à réfléchir un peu plus, le choc initial s'effaçant un peu pour ne laisser qu'un hébétement somme toute très handicapant, mais supportable.

Plus il se creusait les méninges, plus la situation lui échappait.

Namine lui avait conseillé d'écouter son coeur, mais les choses ne s'avéraient pas aussi simples, lorsque rien de tout ceci ne faisait sens.

Vanitas. Il semblait aller de mieux en mieux au fil des minutes, sans doute à cause de la proximité de la Pierre de l'Olympe, bien à l'abri dans la poche de Riku. Il ne semblait plus prêt à s'évaporer au moindre coup de vent. Il devenait _tangible_.

Riku mourrait d'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pose ta question.

-Euh, pardon ?

-Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure, expliqua Vanitas avec un levé de sourcil. Alors, si tu dois faire ça pendant tout le trajet, je préfère encore que tu me dises ce qu'il y a. Ma gueule te revient pas ? »

Oh, s'il savait...

« Je me demandais juste... On ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part ? »

La question exacte aurait été « _Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi comme je me souviens de toi, sans tout à fait me souvenir ?_ », mais une espèce de retenue pudique l'empêcha de le formuler ainsi.

L'interrogation maladroite le fit rire. Un vrai rire, acéré, méchant, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Allons, Riku, ça ne fait pourtant que quelques jours. Ton bras a bien récupéré. »

Durant quelques secondes, le concerné ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, tant cette préoccupation se trouvait loin des siennes. Mais oui, il l'avait blessé au bras là-bas, dans le Royaume des Ténèbres. Les plaies guérissaient bien plus vite ici, avec les sorts de soin adéquats. Riku ne l'avait pas reconnu à ce moment-là, se contentant d'ignorer superbement son impression de déja-vu.

« Non, avant cela » précisa-t-il alors.

Vanitas se mit à réfléchir, brièvement.

« Hum, oui, je t'ai déjà vu, mais toi non. »

Riku ne s'attendait qu'à une réponse négative, afin de lever définitivement le doute persistant qui le titillait. Certainement pas à ça.

Se pourrait-il... qu'il ait rêvé de lui aussi ?

« À Illusiopolis, quand tu es venu au secours de ton ami Sora.

-Qu'est-ce q-

-Eh oui, sourit Vanitas. J'étais là. »

Il n'en dévoila pas davantage.

Riku ne chercha pas à comprendre. Quoiqu'il ait voulu évoquer, il ne s'agissait pas de ce qu'il espérait.

Les couloirs caverneux se succédaient et se ressemblaient, emplis d'un silence funeste. S'il fallait réellement noter une différence, peut-être la brume se dissipait-elle à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Une indication qu'ils approchaient de la sortie ? Cette éventualité saisit Riku à la gorge en une boule d'angoisse et d'urgence.

Une fois à la lumière du jour, Vanitas disparaîtrait de nouveau. Comment aurait-il pu le retenir ? Les idées, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres, se succédèrent dans son esprit : le supplier de rester, tout lui avouer, ou bien même l'emmener de force. Aucune ne lui apparut comme satisfaisante, et peu à peu, les orbes brumeux se faisaient moins nombreux, sa visions devenaient plus claire, et le temps pressait...

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore.

Les Sans-Coeurs apparaissaient sporadiquement, éliminés rapidement. De part leur faiblesse, ou de part la puissance des Porteurs de Keyblade ? Riku possédait la fugace impression de n'en être pas à ses premières batailles. Honnêtement, ce fait ne l'inquiétait pas tant que la perte des souvenirs qui correspondaient à ces intuitions.

Et Vanitas... Riku s'efforçait de ne pas trop poser le regard sur lui, de ne pas se conduire de façon suspicieuse, mais... Il était si proche. _Juste là_. Il en aurait pratiquement pleuré de frustration.

Il avançait sans se douter de rien, presque à côté de lui. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le sentir, ce lien entre eux, cette connexion qui brûlait si douloureusement ? Riku avait l'impression que ça irradiait par tous les pores de sa peau, et la seule idée que l'autre ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir lui semblait intolérable.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, Vanitas demeurait indifférent. Pour lui, la situation consistait en une coopération forcée avec un adversaire, qui se terminerait sitôt la lumière du jour retrouvée. Il ne savait pas, ne savait rien, et ça faisait _mal_.

Pour être honnête, Riku ne _savait_ pas non plus, mais il _percevait_ , et la frustration débordait à tel point qu'il devait calmer un tremblement de ses mains.

Pourquoi ?

La tempête qui couvait sous son front empêcha Riku de voir venir la trahison, pourtant prévisible. Durant une énième altercation avec les Sans-Coeur, Vanitas, tout juste remis de son épuisement, s'esquiva dans son dos, lança une salve de Ténèbres juste sous sa nuque.

Et puis la confusion, la migraine, la vision trouble. La rencontre avec le sol et des mains qui fouillent dans ses poches, des doigts gantés qui lui agitent la Pierre de l'Olympe sous le nez, et un rire tordu qui provoque des noeuds dans son estomac.

La vision de l'autre qui s'éloigne en courant, qui l'abandonne à son sort. Pas de surprise, néanmoins. Riku eut la sensation qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'il lui brisait le coeur. La douleur lui parut familière, quasiment réconfortante, lui procura un sourire amer...

Une fois le choc de la blessure dissipé, il parvint à éliminer les monstres restants avant que la malédiction des Enfers ne le rattrape.

Il se remit à avancer péniblement, sa Keyblade pesant au creux de sa main, chaque pas plus difficile que le précédent. Hercule n'avait pas mentit : il ne s'agissait pas là d'un endroit pour les vivants. La faiblesse gagnait Riku, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Cependant, la brume ne se réduisait à présent qu'à quelques lambeaux blanchâtres, compactes, dans l'atmosphère... Il ne devait pas se trouver très loin de l'entrée, si son hypothèse s'avérait juste. Il suffirait de tenir jusque-là.

Il pouvait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tenu de nombreuses fois face à des situations qui paraissaient désespérées. Il avait réussi à se lever de son lit certains matins où rien que le fait de poser un pied à terre lui donnait envie de se pendre, il avait réussi à se substanter alors que la seule idée de nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir, il avait réussi à fonctionner pendant plusieurs jours de suite avec l'impression que son coeur allait cesser de battre à tout moment... alors, il pouvait bien avancer durant quelques mètres encore.

Il pouvait y arriver. Il en eut la conviction, jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne vire au noir, lentement, comme un fondu dans les films. L'obscurité avala peu à peu l'image imprimée sur sa rétine, et plus rien.

* * *

« Riku ? Hé oh, Riku ! »

La même voix, et pourtant, il sut tout de suite qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Vanitas. Trop légère, contrairement à ses paupières qui lui parurent peser autant que l'ensemble des Mondes réunis.

Un air de soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Sora lorsque Riku ouvrit les yeux.

 _Sora_. Pas étonnant que sa présence l'ait mis mal à l'aise, auparavant. Avec ce visage...

« Tu ne revenais pas, alors on est venus te chercher, avec Herc' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu lui poseras des questions quand on sera sortis d'ici, Sora. La malédiction ne va pas tarder à nous frapper, nous aussi.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Accroche-toi, Riku ! »

Ils se mirent à deux pour le soutenir. Lui retenait une envie de rire, sans se sentir empli de joie pour autant. Eh voilà, il s'était de nouveau envolé. Décidément.

À nouveau. Et il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de la fois précédente. Ironique.

Vanitas et son indifférence teintée de sarcasme... Insaisissable, comme un fantôme d'ombre.

Riku se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'extérieur, fixant le sol gris sous ses pieds, gagné par la lassitude. Gravir les marches fut le passage le plus difficile, même avec l'aide qu'il reçut, alors que ç'avait été si simple de les descendre...

Il détestait les escaliers.

Puis la lumière du jour, aveuglante, agressive. Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses dans la poussière ocre de Thèbes. Le ciel bleu éclatant au dessus de sa tête lui donna le vertige.

« Tu te sens mieux ? questionna un Sora sincèrement inquiet.

-Non.

-Il faut un peu de temps pour se remettre » commenta Hercule.

Hercule, qui lui faisait confiance. Et parce que Riku avait été trop fasciné par un garçon prompt à l'attaquer dans le dos...

« La Pierre. Je l'ai perdue.

-Perdue ?

-On me l'a volé. L'Organisation...

-Eh. C'est pas ta faute. T'inquiète.

-Je vais la retrouver. Promis. »

Encore une démarche égoïste. Cela lui donnait un prétexte tout trouvé pour partir à la recherche de Vanitas. Il se dégoûtait.

« T'inquiète » fit encore Hercule, et Riku cessa de parler.

* * *

Ignis ne pouvait pas dire qu'il haïssait les hôpitaux. Oh, évidemment, il détestait bien souvent les _circonstances_ qui l'amenaient à les fréquenter, aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins, le lieu en lui-même, sa propreté et son atmosphère ordonnée, lui procurait un effet apaisant; bien au contraire de la plupart des membres de son entourage...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la télévision tournait à un volume presque obscène en opposition à la quiétude habituelle du lieu. Au pied du lit de Riku, avachis sur les chaises en plastique, Gladiolus et Prompto débattaient bruyamment du documentaire archéologique que diffusait l'écran.

« Nan, j'suis désolé hein, j'arrive pas à y voir une souris, protestait Prompto.

-C'est pas vraiment à toi d'en juger, gars... Si les scientifiques te disent que c'est une souris géante préhistorique, alors c'en est une.

-Bah nan, j'suis désolé, ça marche pas comme ça ! À la limite, ça peut évoquer un animal de type rongeur, et encore, parce que j'suis quelqu'un d'influençable ! Mais déjà, le squelette de leur truc, il est bipède...

-N'emploie pas des mots trop compliqués pour toi.

-... Et puis, les souris que j'connais, elles ont pas d'os dans les oreilles.

-Du cartilage, corrigea Gladio en soupirant. Et tu détestes les souris, ça m'étonnerait que t'en ai déjà vu une de près. »

Après un soupir quasiment muet, Ignis se râcla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Dois-je réellement vous rappeler l'endroit dans lequel vous vous trouvez ?

-Oh, pète un coup Iggy, le tança Gladio. On s'est dit que le gamin aurait davantage envie de se réveiller s'il se sentait comme à la maison. Ça sert à rien de se morfondre.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'il est inutile de se faire du souci pour le fils unique de ton meilleur ami ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Il avait haussé d'un ton, ce qui manqua de faire sursauter Ignis. Son ami s'emportait souvent, mais jamais contre lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment de raison de le faire. À présent, pourtant, ses yeux marron lançaient des éclairs en sa direction.

« Navré, s'excusa-t-il. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées.

-On est tous un peu à cran, tenta mollement Prompto afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais, sans blague Ignis, tu trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ? Riku, il aimait bien les documentaires, quand il était petit. »

Avant de répondre, il se cala contre le mur, avec un micro-sourire au souvenir.

« Oui, je me le rappelle. C'est rare, pour un enfant.

-Il rendait Noctis dingue, se remémora Gladio avec un rire bourru. Lui qui espérait trouver une excuse pour regarder les dessins animés ! »

Seule la télévision brisa le silence durant quelques minutes. Ignis regarda les deux autres, Prompto, assis, les coudes les cuisses, à promener son regard un peu partout dans la pièce, et Gladio, un bras en travers du dossier de la chaise, à fixer ses yeux sur la télé pour ne pas voir le reste.

Le reste, c'était Riku. Plus vraiment un enfant, mais chaque personne présente dans cette pièce serait proprement incapable de le voir comme un adulte, malgré sa vingtaine d'années, après avoir veillé sur lui tout ce temps.

Gladio et Ignis étaient les amis d'enfance de Noctis. Prompto, lui, était arrivé plus tard, mais il faisait partie de la famille autant qu'eux. Déjà à cette époque, ils veillaient tous sur Noctis, gamin trop flemmard, prompt à l'assoupissement, pourri gâté, impulsif et pourtant tellement brave. Alors, quand le gamin du groupe avait écopé d'un gamin à son tour, la suite logique des choses fut de reporter toute leur affection sur lui...

Depuis, Noctis était devenu plus adulte et responsable afin de correspondre à son rôle de père. Quant à Riku, il ne ressemblait en rien à son géniteur, au final. Il se montrait toujours si sérieux, à présent... Parfois, Prompto plaisantait en disant que, tout compte fait, ce devait être le fils d'Ignis, puisqu'ils partageaient la même propension au calme - à « _faire la gueule_ » dirait Gladiolus.

Cependant, le concerné dirait qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de la même chose... Ignis aimait à mesurer chacune de ses paroles, il s'enorgueillisait d'éviter de causer pour ne rien dire, ce qui ramenait le débit de parole de leur petit groupe à une moyenne raisonnable. Quant à Riku... Eh bien, pour être honnête, Ignis serait bien en peine de deviner ce qui cogitait sous la tête de Riku, mais il ne possédait certainement pas le même état d'esprit que lui.

« Il aimait les documentaires lorsqu'il était petit.. murmura-t-il. Mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? »

Les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard presque stupéfait.

« Les avions ? tenta Prompto. Quoique, ça doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, à présent.

-Les trucs qui volent en général, j'suppose, renchérit Gladio en haussant les épaules. À douze piges, il voulait être astronaute. Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il voulait monter dans une fusée pour voir d'autres mondes. J'm'en souviens parce que ça m'a fait rire, il avait passé l'âge d'utiliser des mots aussi enfantins. »

Un nouveau silence, pesant. Voyant que le fond sonore dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, à présent, Gladio finit par éteindre le téléviseur, puis se tourna vers Ignis.

« Comment ils vont ?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'ils se reposent comme ils le devraient, mais je pense avoir au moins réussi à les éloigner d'ici pendant quelques heures. »

Il s'agissait d'un défi quotidien, ces derniers jours, de forcer Noctis et Luna à quitter l'hôpital. Il n'était pas sain pour eux de rester dans la chambre de leur fils en permanence. Ignis faisait de son mieux pour veiller à ce qu'ils mangent, qu'ils dorment autant que possible et qu'ils soufflent un peu, parfois assisté par Gladio lorsque leurs amis s'obstinaient vraiment.

Durant les heures de visite, cela dit, Riku ne se trouvait jamais seul. Si ses parents ne se trouvaient pas là, alors ses oncles prenaient le relai. Ses amis d'enfance passaient tous les jours également, mais pendant combien de temps encore ? Si la situation s'éternisait un mois, un an, dix ans... Certains d'entre eux finiraient par reprendre le cours de leur vie et, bientôt, les visites descendraient peu à peu dans l'échelle de leurs priorités. Inévitable tragédie.

« Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu te reposes, Iggy ? Chaque fois que j'viens, t'es là, comme si tu bougeais jamais.

-Simple coïncidence. Je puis t'assurer que je me repose correctement.

-Le café, ça compte pas comme des heures de sommeil, râla Gladio en se levant. T'as des valises sous les yeux ! Allez, arrête ton char, j'te ramène chez toi.

-Hors de question. Si Riku se réveille...

-Hey, j'peux rester là ! intervint Prompto. J'appellerais s'il se passe un truc.

-Je ne suis pas certain de-

-Oh, allez ! Veiller sur quelqu'un qui dort, ça devrait être à ma portée, nan ? »

Avec un soupir de résignation, Ignis daigna capituler. Finalement, peut-être que l'épuisement le gagnait, pour qu'il se laisse convaincre aussi facilement...

Il n'y pouvait rien. Il veillait sur les autres, depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

Il sentit la main de Gladio s'abattre doucement sur son épaule, mais avec une fermeté qui lui intimait de ne pas protester. Son ami le poussa doucement vers la sortie, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Sora insista pour conduire le vaisseau Gummi sur le chemin du retour, et Riku aurait eut bien du mal à protester. Au contraire, cela l'arrangeait bien. S'il avait dû piloter dans cet état, il se serait certainement planté dans un astéroïde.

À travers le hublot, une myriade d'étoiles les dépassait, chacune représentant un Monde, lointain et si proche à la fois. Une infinité de contrées avec chacune leurs propres us et coutumes. Autrefois, Riku souhaitait voyager. Ce désir se transforma en rêve lointain à l'adolescence, passant au second plan face à l'immédiat de son existence, puis en résignation, et il finit par oublier.

Aujourd'hui, tout lui paraissait tellement absurde, dépourvu d'intérêt... Les couleurs agressives du cockpit lui agressaient la rétine. Éclairages bleu clair, fauteuils de faux cuir aux teintes vives, loupiotes dans tous les sens, et même la joie simple que dégageait Sora...

« Bah alors ? T'as pas tiré un mot de tout le trajet ! C'est un exploit, même pour toi ! »

Riku ne répondit pas. À présent qu'il en connaissait la raison, Sora ne le mettait plus autant mal à l'aise qu'au début. Il ressemblait à Vanitas, et ce constat avait dû souffler une vague réminiscence dans son esprit confus, juste suffisamment pour lui faire sentir que quelque chose clochait, pas assez cependant pour le reconnaître tout à fait. Et à présent...

Riku avait conté sa rencontre, dans les grandes lignes. Froidement. Ça avait tenu en quelques mots à peine. Ni l'un ni l'autre de ces interlocuteurs ne parvint à lui fournir d'explications. Sora fut surpris d'apprendre qu'une autre personne se baladait avec son exact visage, quoique les teintes différaient. Il avait mentionné un certain Roxas. Riku se fichait bien de savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il voyait deux yeux brûlants d'ambre le fixer, l'air de se rire de lui.

« Eh, si c'est parce que t'as perdu la Pierre de l'Olympe, personne t'en veux, tu sais ? » poursuivit Sora sur une note beaucoup trop légère par rapport au poids qui pesait sur son coeur.

Hercule avait jugé l'entraînement de Sora terminé, alors Sora rentrait à la Tour Mystérieuse avec Riku. Les choses sérieuses commençaient, prétendait son ami. Et oui, sans aucun doute, quoiqu'ils songeaient sans doute à des choses différentes devant cette simple phrase.

Il savait, à présent, la raison de sa présence dans cet univers. Pour Vanitas, juste pour lui. Sa conscience le lui soufflait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait exister d'autre explication. Le reste, pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Rien que des bruits de fond.

Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un rêve. Tout ça, c'était réel, tangible. La magie existait, ainsi que les différents Mondes étranges, les Keyblades, Kairi et Sora, Mickey, le vieux Yen Sid.

Vanitas existait.

Et Riku le retrouverait.

* * *

 **Mon bêta m'avait dit "ce chapitre est très gay". Je sais pas vous, mais je pense qu'il a raison.**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter, ça m'ferait super plaisir !**

 **Passez une bonne semaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellow !**

 **Voici donc le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire, et que je vous ai pas perdus en cours de route ou quoi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bêta-lecture : Barron P'tit Pois**

* * *

En posant pied à terre, Riku fut accueilli par le sourire rayonnant de Kairi. Sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi – mais ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il ressentait devenait une habitude ces derniers temps – la voir le réconforta un peu, comme une très vague chaleur en son coeur, pas suffisante pour le tirer de sa tristesse diffuse, mais néanmoins bienvenue.

Derrière son amie se tenait un jeune homme inconnu. Toute en longueur, sa mince silhouette se couronnait d'une masse de cheveux rouges sculptés en pointes, qui se dressaient au sommet de son crâne et retombaient jusque sur ses épaules. Il portait un manteau de cuir noir qui lui descendait jusque sous les genoux, semblable à ceux des membres de l'Organisation. Il s'avança vers eux, plus lentement que Kairi qui discutait déjà joyeusement avec Sora. Riku n'avait pas écouté le début de la conversation.

« Avec l'entraînement que j'ai reçu, je vais passer Maître en un rien de temps ! se vantait Sora.

-Oh, pas si vite, loustic, intervint le nouveau venu avec familiarité. Moi et la princesse, on risque fort de te passer devant...

-C'est pas une compétition, Lea, le taquina Kairi en riant.

-Et puis ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez atteint mon niveau en seulement quelques jours...

-Le temps s'écoule différemment là où nous étions. »

Riku fronça les sourcils. Le temps...

Une lueur pâle à l'orée de son champ de vision le fit tressaillir.

Il la reconnut avant même que ses yeux ne se fixent sur elle. Après plusieurs jours à le laisser livré à lui-même, sans réponses, Naminé se tenait soudain calmement immobile, debout sur l'herbe rendue bleue par la nuit, à bonne distance du groupe qui continuait de bavarder joyeusement.

« Eh bah alors, il est bien silencieux, le Maître Riku ! » résonna la voix moqueuse de Lea.

L'attention du concerné se focalisa de nouveau vers eux.

« Pardon ?

-Oh, allez, fais pas ton modeste ! T'as plus que quelques jours pour te vanter d'être le seul Maître de la Keyblade parmi nous. Profite ! »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Naminé se trouvait toujours là. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne disparaisse sitôt son regard ailleurs, comme de coutumes avec les histoires de fantômes. Elle dégageait toujours ce parfum d'irréel qui lui faisait se demander si la jeune fille appartenait bien à cet univers. Elle ne faisait pas non plus partie du sien...

Des doigts claquèrent devant son nez pour le ramener au groupe d'individus tangibles et proche de lui.

« Eh oh, toujours avec nous ?

-Tout va bien, Riku ? »

Il leva mollement un index dans la direction de l'apparition.

« Est-ce que... vous la voyez ? »

Les trois autres se tournèrent de concert vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait, alors que Naminé avançait tranquillement jusqu'à eux, sans porter aucune attention aux trois autres, uniquement lui.

« Voir quoi ?

-Naminé...

-C'est pas drôle, Riku » le recadra doucement mais sérieusement Kairi.

L'autre jeune fille se posta juste derrière elle, secouant la tête d'un air d'excuses. Riku se mordit la joue pour retenir un rictus d'amertume. _Évidemment_ , ils ne pouvait pas la voir...

En revanche, ainsi, le visage des deux filles à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, impossible d'ignorer la ressemblance frappante. Les mêmes exacts traits, telles deux soeurs jumelles.

« Pardon. J'ai dû me tromper. »

Aussi piètre soit son excuse, les autres ne relevèrent pas. Naminé ne prononça que deux mots avant de s'évaporer de nouveau :

« Plus tard. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient aglutinnés dans le bureau du vieux Yen Sid. L'odeur de bois et de parchemin semblait déjà familière à Riku, presque rassurante. Une bougie brûlait devant le magicien, faisant danser des ombres sur son visage sévère.

En face de lui, ils étaient sept : Riku, Sora, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Ces deux derniers venaient d'arriver avec leur souverain. Il s'agissait, ni plus ni moins, d'un canard géant et d'un chien bipède. En toute honnêteté, Riku ne cherchait même plus à s'étonner de ce genre de curiosités. Certains Mondes semblaient habités par des créatures non-humaines, tout simplement, et au final, cela tombait sous le sens, puisqu'il en existait une infinité, et autant de particularités possibles.

Ils conversèrent longtemps, se préparèrent pour la guerre à venir contre l'Organisation, dirigée par Xehanort. Ils parlèrent de leurs propres sept Gardiens à réunir, les Maîtres de la Keyblade confirmés qui répondraient à l'appel de la Lumière. Ils discutèrent de Princesses de Coeur à protéger – doux cliché qui confirma à Riku que son inconscient n'aurait pu monter une telle fable – de Simili revenus à la vie, de Lumière et Ténèbres.

Sora mentionna Roxas, encore. Il refusa de passer un quelconque examen de Maîtrise avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Kairi glissa un mot au sujet de Naminé comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne à secourir, sans mentionner les paroles de Riku un peu plus tôt, l'incident visiblement déjà effacé de sa mémoire.

Riku en profita pour évoquer Vanitas, tout en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il ne raconta évidemment pas les rêves, ni sa fascination pour le garçon, ni le choc que ce fut de le reconnaître sans le connaître. Il s'en tint aux faits, cela valait mieux ainsi. Au terme de son récit décousu, Yen Sid ferma les yeux d'une façon pratiquement théâtrale.

« Vanitas ? Il me semble en effet qu'un apprenti de Xehanort portait ce nom, lors des événements qui se sont produits il y a douze ans. »

Ce à quoi Mickey hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Un garçon avec un masque, qui a lâché une horde de créatures dans les Mondes !

-Il a disparu en même temps que son professeur. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il fasse partie de la nouvelle Organisation.

-Ok, mais euh, interjecta Sora, Riku prétend qu'il a mon visage. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? En plus, il y a douze ans, j'en avais quatre, moi... Enfin, ça m'inquiète un peu qu'un type se promène avec ma tête ! »

À cela, en revanche, personne ne possédait de réponse.

* * *

Sora repartit aussitôt, accompagné de Donald et Dingo, dans leur vaisseau rouge vif dont la couleur agressive perça le ciel étoilé. Un instant là, et l'instant d'après disparu.

« Eh bien, voilà » conclut Kairi.

Elle garda le nez levé vers l'horizon et poursuivit, après une pause songeuse :

« Il ne reste jamais bien longtemps.

-Il est comme ça, commenta Riku sans être bien sûr de ce qu'il racontait. Sora ne tient pas en place. »

Son amie hocha la tête.

« Je le comprends, un peu. Et puis, il a tellement de gens à sauver... Pourtant, je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'époque où nous étions inséparables, tous les trois. »

Pour la première fois, Riku se tourna vers elle et la détailla réellement. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient presque violets, sous les teintes de ce Monde. Ses yeux pâles rivés sur l'horizon se remplirent de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas.

Le coeur de Riku se serra et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cette dimension, il sortit de ses propres problèmes pour considérer ceux des autres – et pourtant, le moment n'était pas tout à fait propice à l'oubli, paradoxalement. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sora et Kairi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, pas dans le sens romantique du terme, et pourtant il aurait pu se poser la question, étant donné le débordement d'affection, bien plus fort que ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Irvine et de Grenat...

Doucement, il saisit les doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Les événements qui allaient se dérouler sous peu ne seraient agréables pour personne, il le sentait. Encore une de ses intuitions curieuses, ou de la simple logique ? Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit aujourd'hui, le coeur et la raison. Il possédait une certitude malgré tout : celle de connaître toutes ces personnes. Toutes. Vanitas, mais aussi Sora et Kairi, Mickey et le vieux Yen Sid. Il ne possédait aucun souvenirs d'eux mais, s'il continuait à écouter son coeur, cela finirait par venir, non ? Il finirait par démêler les tenants et aboutissants.

Et après, peut-être, il rentrerait chez lui.

Chez lui ? Il se réveillerait ?

La confusion qui commençait de s'emparer de lui fut dispersée aux quatre vents lorsque Kairi se mit à sourire, ses lèvres commençant à s'entrouvrir alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ses prochains mots.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'on s'en tienne au plan et qu'on parte voyager tous les trois. Oh, bien sûr, je ne te blâme pas. Cette histoire nous a échappé il y a tellement longtemps déjà... Et puis, nous ne somme plus des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais cesser d'y penser.

-Pas forcément. Lorsque ce sera fini, on pourra peut-être... »

Il s'interrompit, soudainement mal à l'aise. Lorsque ce serait fini...

«Oui, _peut-être_ ! admit Kairi avec un rire sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. Qui sait ? Et puis, la situation n'est pas si mauvaise ! Je vais enfin partir à l'aventure, moi aussi ! Vous n'arriverez plus à me laisser derrière, tous les deux, je serais toujours là pour vous rattraper !

-Désolé...

-C'est à moi de vous sauver, maintenant. Juste... »

Elle pinça les lèvres, et elle ne souriait plus lorsqu'elle souffla :

« Juste, ne m'abandonnez plus. Toi et Sora. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait, d'être laissée à la traîne pendant que vous risquez votre vie. »

Penaud, Riku ne trouve rien à répondre.

Une brise silencieuse parcourut le domaine. Cet îlot qui flottait dans le vide, loin de tout... Rien qu'une immense tour de pierre, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, qui se dressait dans la pénombre éternelle, un peu d'herbe et de buissons la soutenant... Le ciel, jamais tout à fait nocturne, révélait les étoiles tout en conservant, à l'horizon, une ligne orangée de fin de crépuscule. Un Monde paisible, propice aux réflexions... Néanmoins si exigu. Comment Yen Sid faisait-il pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?

« Bon, allez ! s'exclama Kairi en lui lâchant la main. Je suppose que je dois me préparer. On part bientôt, avec Lea, et même si on s'est entraînés, mieux vaut parer à toute éventualité, non ? »

Son impatience le fit sourire.

Elle s'en allait mener sa propre quête. Si Sora partait à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider, d'abord Roxas, et à terme tous les guerriers de la Keyblade ayant connu une fin précipitée, Kairi et Lea partaient à la pêche aux infos. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver sur Xehanort, sur ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir, et sur les coutumes des Maîtres de l'ancien temps, héritage en grande partie égaré, leur serait d'une aide précieuse. Yen Sid affirmait que ces connaissances pourraient leur fournir un moyen de mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de leur ennemi.

Riku, lui, allait chercher directement des renseignements à propos de l'Organisation. Il avait spontanément proposer cela, non sans arrière-pensées. Il leur avait menti, ou omis de leur expliquer sa motivation principale dans l'affaire, et cette pensée lui procura un petit sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne souhaitait que retrouver Vanitas, au bout du compte.

Et après ? La question le terrifiait. _Après_ , lorsqu'il lui aurait remis la main dessus, qu'allait-il lui dire, au juste ? La vérité ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait bel et bien une vérité dans toute cette affaire...

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, parce qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, parce qu'il possédait la certitude d'avoir été envoyé ici pour lui, parce que quelque chose d'aussi fort ne _pouvait pas_ simplement résulter du hasard, parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir endurer son absence.

Et il ne le connaissait même pas.

« Tu devrais y aller aussi » suggéra Kairi.

Derrière elle, Naminé apparut de nouveau, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Elle fixait Riku, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. L'entrevue promise, donc.

« Bientôt, promit-il en simulant un sourire. Je profite encore un peu du calme et je vous rejoins.

-Comme tu voudras. Ne tarde pas trop ! »

Et elle s'éclipsa, preste comme une flamme, un peu plus joyeuse qu'au départ de Sora. Son reflet pâle resta sur place, comme une empreinte de sa présence. Riku s'assit sur l'herbe humide, et, sans un mot, Naminé prit place à côté de lui.

« Ça fait longtemps » fut la seule introduction qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Un simple bonjour aurait paru presque déplacé, tant elle dégageait une aura mystique, solennelle.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas venir, à moins qu'une version de moi ne se trouve sur ce Monde.

-Kairi ? »

Naminé hocha la tête, sans plus de commentaire. Riku ressentit une courte fierté à l'idée d'avoir su résoudre un morceau de l'énigme seul, aussi simple soit la déduction.

Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'en venir aux faits. L'impatience le rongeait bien trop pour qu'il ne gâcha sa salive en mondanités. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce feu qui brûlait au creux de son estomac, dévorant, le poussant dans ses retranchements, mais rien n'était _normal_ dans sa situation, après tout. Les temps désespérés appelaient des mesures désespérées.

« Je dois savoir, asséna-t-il. Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose à mes souvenirs ? »

Un silence.

« Non.

-Comment je peux être sûr que tu dis la vérité ?

-Malheureusement, Riku, je n'ai aucune preuve à fournir. La situation est terriblement complexe.

-J'ai des... impressions... Je connais ces gens.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

-Tu es en train de te les remémorer, Riku.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Pardon. »

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l'air de souffrir

« Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je fais ce qu'il faut, mais je m'efforce que tout ceci aboutisse à quelque chose. Je te demande de me faire confiance, et ce n'est pas très juste, j'en suis consciente, mais... S'il te plaît ? »

Ainsi donc, elle doutait aussi ? Il mourrait d'envie de la croire, bien sûr. Naminé dégageait une sincérité, une forme de pureté qui ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Cependant...

« Et Vanitas ? »

La jeune fille leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, seule touche de couleur dans sa silhouette spectrale, avec une surprise non-dissimulée, puis les baissa vers les brins d'herbe sous ses sandales, de sorte que Riku ne voyait que ses cils blonds.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » l'enjoignit-elle simplement.

Il fallut un bon moment à Riku pour mettre en ordre ses souvenirs pourtant frais, pour formuler en mots les sentiments, cette obsession grandissante qu'il éprouvait pour cet inconnu hautain et cruel.

« Je l'ai rencontré dans le Royaume des Ténèbres, mais je ne l'ai vraiment reconnu qu'aux Enfers, aujourd'hui. Je... Je n'ai aucun souvenir concret, à part des rêves, mais je _sais_ que je le connais. S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas depuis que je suis arrivé ici... Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il ait ressenti la même chose. C'est pour ça que je te le demande encore, Naminé. As-tu fais quelque chose à mes souvenirs ? Ou aux siens ? Je... »

La pudeur l'empêcha d'en révéler davantage. Pour dire quoi ? Qu'il ne supportait qu'à peine l'idée que Vanitas ne sente pas la connexion que lui percevait entre eux ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Ça semblait tellement ridicule...

« Je n'ai rien modifié, lui annonça Naminé. Les événements se déroulent exactement comme ils sont sensés se passer.

-Vraiment ? »

Il regretta le sarcasme sitôt qu'il franchit ses lèvres. Sa hargne n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Simplement...Bien que tout ce qui concerne cet univers lui paraisse de plus en plus clair, de nombreuses choses jetaient encore la confusion sur son coeur. En particulier _lui_.

« Je suis navrée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je te crois. »

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Malgré les doutes rationnels qui s'imposaient parfois à sa conscience, il appréciait Naminé. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir effacer cette expression de tristesse de son visage.

« Merci, Riku. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte... »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne trouvait jamais rien à répondre à ce genre de commentaires, de surcroît lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le remerciait, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'attendu.

L'image de Naminé se dissipa d'un coup, emportant avec elle sa lueur fantomatique. Une botte noire apparut pile à l'endroit où elle se tenait assise une demi-seconde plus tôt, faisant sursauter Riku.

« Oulah ! s'exclama la voix de Lea. Je t'ai interrompu en pleine réflexion, j'me trompe ?

-Non, non, c'est juste...

-Allez, pas la peine de tirer cette gueule ! On va la gagner, cette Guerre ! Il est de coutume que les gentils l'emportent, après tout. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Les gentils ? Riku ne se figurait pas l'histoire en de tels termes. Le bien contre le mal, comme dans les contes pour enfants ? Cette perspective simpliste aurait pu être rassurante, sans un Vanitas dans l'équation, qui n'évoluait certainement pas du bon côté de cette affaire...

Riku n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : s'isoler pour digérer tout cela paisiblement, autant que possible.

Ici, aucun moyen de savoir quelle heure il était, puisqu'il ne faisait jamais réellement jour. De toute façon, il ne dormait pas, mais il aurait fallu du temps et du calme à son esprit pour emmagasiner les événements de la journée.

Ce fut sans compter sur Lea, qui lui donna une tape amicale, un peu brusque, juste entre les omoplates.

« Hey, j'ai une idée ! On a jamais eu trop le temps de discuter toi, et moi, nan ? On va aller faire un tour.

-C'est-à-dire...

-Tatata, pas d'excuses ! On a l'temps, c'est pas comme si Xehanort comptait attaquer demain au réveil, nan ? Relax. Si on fait que bosser et stresser, on va devenir dingues. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Riku n'en avait pas envie. Pourtant, sans réfléchir, il emboîta le pas au garçon roux, qui ne se dirigeait pas vers les vaisseaux Gummi maladroitement garés à côté de la Tour, menaçant de basculer dans le vide à la moindre poussée, mais vers le côté opposé de l'îlot, où une percée dans les buissons laissait libre tout un pan de bordure. En dessous, le ciel, à l'infini.

« Lea, qu'est-ce q- »

Devant son inquiétude, l'autre se justifia d'un sourire mutin.

« Ben quoi ? T'as jamais pris le train ?

-Le t- »

Il vit les rails – en vérité, à peine deux lignes très fines, mauves, éthérée, quasiment invisibles parmi les teintes noires et orangées de la voûte céleste – tout juste avant que le véhicule n'arrive, ses roues épousant parfaitement le chemin tout tracé. Un train bleu nuit orné de motifs étoilés, rappelant étrangement le chapeau de Yen Sid. Un train magique qui flottait dans le vide.

Lea retenait tant bien que mal un rire moqueur devant la surprise de Riku.

« Allez, entre, il va pas rester là toute la journée. »

* * *

La Cité du Crépuscule. Était-ce cette ville qui lui donnait tant le vague à l'âme, ou simplement la journée mouvementée qu'il venait de passer ?

Les teintes orangées sempiternelles du ciel, les nuages légèrement gris, cotonneux, ce soleil couchant, rouge vif, à moitié englouti sous la ligne d'horizon. Une beauté éphémère, qui ici restait éternelle. Figée dans le temps. Constat à la fois triste et apaisant.

Là d'où il venait, Riku n'aurait jamais accepté de s'asseoir au sommet d'un clocher, les pieds dans le vide à plus de dix mètres du sol. Il n'aurait probablement pas non plus été enthousiaste à l'idée de goûter à cette glace bleu qu'on appelait « _à l'eau de mer_ ». Pourtant, il avait cédé à toutes les lubies de Lea sans rechigner, et ne regrettait, jusque là, aucune d'entre elle.

Ils contemplaient le crépuscule assis en silence, en hauteur, leurs glaces à la main, depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque Lea prit la parole :

« Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait, de revenir ici sans eux.

-Eux ?

-Roxas. Et puis... Ah. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais emmené Isa ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Malgré le ton léger, on percevait une note aigue dans sa voix, de la douleur. Riku ne savait peut-être pas qui étaient Roxas ou Isa, mais il pouvait comprendre le sentiment de perte – aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

« Je suis désolé.

-Oh, le soit pas, va ! le taquina Lea avec un rire bref. C'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils ont disparu. Enfin, quoique, Roxas... Si tu l'avais pas pourchassé pour ramener Sora, il serait peut-être encore là. »

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Avait-il réellement fait ça ?

« Tire pas cette tronche ! Je t'en veux pas. J'aurais fait pareil ou pire à ta place. Moi, j'étais prêt à buter Kairi pour briser le coeur de Sora et ressusciter Roxas. Y a pas de mal. Les gens font des trucs stupides par amitié ou par amour. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'il y arrivera vraiment, à le ramener ! T'en penses quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que Sora serait capable de déplacer des continents s'il le souhaitait, admit Riku avec un sourire.

-Des quoi ? Mais bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il est surprenant, ce gamin. »

D'après Lea, Riku avait fait du mal à ce Roxas ? Pour sauver Sora ? Il considéra l'information. S'il ne s'en souvenait pas, devait-il se sentir coupable ? Si ç'avait été réellement à lui de prendre cette décision, de sacrifier une autre personne pour sauver un ami, est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? Pour Kairi et Sora ? Et pour Grenat et Irvine ? Il ne trouva pas la réponse, mais il n'aimait pas du tout les émotions que cette question induisait en lui.

Il eut envie de s'excuser. Encore. Décidément, c'était la journée...

« Enfin, c'est pas pour pleurer sur ton épaule que j'suis là ! fit Lea dans un éclat de voix bruyant.

-Pourquoi, du coup, sans indiscrétion ? »

L'interrogation légitime fit rire son interlocuteur à gorge déployée. Il paraissait vif, ainsi, avec ses cheveux écarlates et sa joie sans retenue malgré la peine dans ses yeux, beaucoup plus intense que le paisible coucher de soleil en arrière-plan, interminable.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours si méfiant, Riku ? Enfin, c'est un peu mignon, mais ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... _Relax_. J'me disais juste, puisque nous sommes alliés, autant qu'on soit également amis. Non ?

-Je suppose.

-Va falloir y mettre un peu du tien, par contre, Maître Riku ! »

Le concerné tenta un sourire, qu'il savait fort peu convaincant. L'idée en soi ne le dérangeait pas, mais tellement de choses s'emmêlaient dans son esprit... Lea et ses intentions louables ne passaient pas réellement en priorité parmi la liste de ses préoccupations. De plus, le mécanisme de construction d'une nouvelle amitié lui échappait totalement. Il connaissait Grenat et Irvine depuis toujours, et à part ces deux-là... Et Sora et Kairi, mais a priori, là, il n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

* * *

 _« Autant qu'on soit également amis. Non ? »_

 _La proposition prit Riku de court. Mince. Oui, enfin, oui, il n'était pas contre l'idée. À présent que Lea faisait partie de leur équipe... Et puis, il éprouvait une certaine sympathie à son égard, encore vague faute de temps passé à ses côtés._

 _« Je suppose..._

 _-Va falloir y mettre du tien, par contre, Maître Riku !_

 _-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »_

 _L'appellation le gênait au plus haut point, et la culpabilité ne se trouvait jamais loin derrière; celle d'avoir réussi l'examen alors que Sora non, celle résultant de cette impression tenace de ne pas mériter son titre et d'avoir berné tout le monde sans le faire exprès. Puis, il ne se sentait pas tellement supérieur à ses alliés, et même s'il s'agissait d'une blague, ça l'embêtait qu'ils s'imaginent inférieurs à lui._

 _« Ah, vraiment navré, Maître, mais les amis ont l'obligation de se charrier entre eux. Déso, c'est pas moi qui fait les règles ! »_

 _Ce à quoi Riku répliqua par un sourire gêné, faute de trouver une répartie pleine de finesse pour l'égaler. Il ne savait pas tellement y faire, avec ces choses-là. Il connaissait Sora et Kairi depuis l'enfance, alors il ne pouvait pas tellement comparer, et à part eux..._

 _Mais les choses changeaient, ces derniers temps, probablement pour le mieux. Bien sûr, une guerre se profilait, et pas une petite, mais ils pouvaient la gagner ! Ah, il supposait que l'optimisme de Sora déteignait sur lui... Pourtant, il y croyait réellement. Sa bataille intérieure contre les Ténèbres de son coeur était terminée. Il pourrait compter sur ses amis, nouveaux et anciens, et ensemble ils triompheraient de n'importe quoi._

 _Il s'inquiétait tout de même, un peu. C'était dans sa nature et il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en empêcher tout à fait. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il sentait que tout se passerait bien._

* * *

« C'est bien trop risqué » asséna immédiatement Yen Sid lorsque Riku lui fit part de sa prochaine destination.

Il s'attendait à cette réponse.

« J'y ai réfléchi, contra-t-il avec impatience. S'ils souhaitent réellement mener à bien leur guerre parfaite, ils ne m'attaqueront pas. Pas avant qu'ils soient treize et que nous soyons sept. »

Le visage du sorcier demeura parfaitement impassible devant cet argument. Riku poursuivit, d'une voix animée par l'urgence :

«Cela nous permettrait de mieux nous rendre compte des moyens de l'ennemi. Nous pourrions savoir qui Xehanort a choisi comme réceptacles...

-Riku. Ce que nous savons de source sûre, c'est que Xehanort n'hésite pas à piocher parmi nos alliés potentiels pour grossir ses rangs. S'il est parvenu à corrompre Aqua, il ne rechignera pas à t'utiliser aussi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire, mais le risque lui semblait futile, rien qu'une broutille. Son plan était précipité, même pas un plan en vérité, mais s'approcher du quartier général supposé de Xehanort restait le moyen le plus sûr de revoir Vanitas.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait, et cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas de foncer ainsi tête baissée, mais son coeur s'emballait beaucoup trop rapidement lorsqu'il pensait à lui, la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir l'étreignait si fort qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait, cet après-midi, pour pouvoir permettre à d'autres sujets de pénétrer dans sa tête et le distraire de _lui_. Non, il ne savait _pas_ , mais ça surgissait de nouveau à présent, comme un raz-de-marée. _Ça_ n'était jamais vraiment parti, ça turbinait en tâche de fond depuis tout ce temps.

Et cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures, pourtant il avait l'impression de mourir.

Yen Sid poussa un profond soupir, le premier que Riku l'entendait s'autoriser, puis prononça :

« Je comprends tes arguments, mais ne nous précipitons pas. Nous ne sommes qu'à l'aube de ces sombres heures. S'aventurer entre les lignes ennemis dès maintenant serait bien trop risqué, même pour un Maître expérimenté. Je sais que, d'après ses dires, Xehanort a renoncé à faire de toi l'un de ses réceptacles, mais qui sait ? Il faut avancer avec précaution, lorsque l'on affronte un tel adversaire, sous peine d'essuyer des pertes. Rassemblons nos guerriers, préparons nos forces, et occupons-nous des siennes plus tard. »

Riku n'y entendait rien. Il se fichait bien de Xehanort, de la guerre.

Pourtant, il encaissa son échec et ravala son amertume, soudain gagné par l'épuisement et le pessimisme.

« Très bien. »

L'idée de se mettre en route immédiatement, pour un Monde où l'autre, dans le but de chercher désespérément un garçon aux yeux jaunes, quand bien même il fasse déjà nuit, le traversa. Celle de désobéir à Yen Sid et de s'aventurer à la Nécropole en dépit de toute logique également.

Et pourtant, oh, pourtant, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. La lassitude l'emportait, juste pour ce jour. Tellement de choses... Même s'il trouvait Vanitas dans l'heure, sans doute, il n'arriverait à rien. Son esprit saturait. C'était trop, trop d'un coup.

Il était tellement fatigué...

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus calme, mais c'était nécessaire j'pense.**

 **Dites-moi c'que vous en avez pensé !**

 **À pluche !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chalut !**

 **Hum, je commence à perdre un peu mon avance sur cette fic et ça m'inquiète. M'enfin, il me reste quelques chapitres d'écrits donc c'est déjà ça de prit dirons-nous.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !**

 **Bêta-lecture : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et ainsi Riku voyagea.

Chaque Monde qu'il traversait lui laissait un sentiment de familiarité diffus. Dès lors qu'il était certain de ne trouver aucune trace de Vanitas à un endroit, il s'en allait. Souvent, cela lui prenait plusieurs jours de recherches, ponctués de rencontres.

Il parcourut une ville peuplée au coeur d'un désert étouffant, toute en teintes de jaunes, relevées par les vêtements colorés des habitants, où il aida un jeune voleur et sa dulcinée à échapper aux manigances renouvelées d'un vizir consumé par l'orgueil. La lampe et le Génie lui évoquèrent, très vaguement, une impression de déjà-vu. Un conte de son univers, appris à l'école, peut-être ? Une histoire avec un garçon au cœur pur, une caverne et trois vœux...

Son second périple se fit sous l'océan, où vivaient des poissons aux couleurs vives, intelligents, doués de parole, des écrevisses musiciennes et, surtout, un peuple de sirènes, gracieux et magnifiques. Riku mit un long moment à se défaire de cette angoisse de manquer d'air, à s'habituer aux remous de l'eau autour de lui et à la queue bleue striée d'argent qui remplaçait la moitié de son corps. Évidemment, au moment où il commençait tout juste à nager sans paniquer au moindre courant contraire, il fallut repartir...

Partout où il passait, on lui parlait de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Visiblement, ces trois-là avaient exploré de nombreux Mondes, rendus de nombreux services. Sa Keyblade évoquait toujours aux habitants une autre étrange clé, aperçue un an ou deux plus tôt, et ils contaient l'anecdote avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Partout, également, les Sans-Coeur semaient la pagaille. Les gens qu'ils attaquaient devenaient comme eux, des monstres dirigés par l'instinct. Tout le monde blâmait les Ténèbres, attendant avec espoir le retour définitif de la Lumière.

Riku ne comprenait que trop bien. Il avait vécu parmi les ombres sans s'en apercevoir, et il ne réalisait qu'à présent toute la détresse qui l'animait dans son univers d'origine. Il prenait du recul sur ses amitiés, sur sa famille, sur ses rêves brisés. À vrai dire, toutes ces préoccupations lui paraissaient presque vagues et futiles, lorsqu'il observait le désastre qui s'emparait des endroits qu'il visitait. Ici, dans cette archipel de Mondes, une Guerre se préparait, des gens mourraient face aux Sans-Coeurs, laissaient des familles endeuillées.

Paradoxalement, depuis sa plongée dans le coma, il se réveillait.

Il ne souhaitait pas penser à la suite, à la fin de l'histoire. Même si les soucis des habitants l'émouvaient, une ombre s'attardait toujours en tâche de fond dans chaque recoin de ses pensées. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil ici, autrement il s'écroulerait sans doute de fatigue après plusieurs nuits d'insomnies à penser à lui.

Il s'interrogeait et ses questions restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi Vanitas lui faisait-il cet effet-là ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression tenace de le connaître et pourquoi rêvait-il de lui depuis des années sans aucune raison ?

Mais hors de ses rêves, dans la réalité, Vanitas faisait partie du camp ennemi, des sbires de Xehanort, ceux qui semaient le chaos et les Ténèbres partout où ils passaient. Riku aurait dû le détester, en toute logique, et à vrai dire, il n'accordait aucune espèce d'attention à cette question, hormis pour se demander _pourquoi_ elle lui importait si peu.

La seule chose qui le gênait véritablement avec Vanitas, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, alors que ç'aurait dû la dernière de ses réserves à son sujet, vraiment.

Tout ce temps à se mentir à lui-même sur ses penchants, à détourner le regard, à faire semblant de ne pas voir, à se focaliser uniquement sur les filles, et au final, il tombait à genoux devant une paire d'yeux dorés.

* * *

Un jour, Riku atterrit sur un Monde pluvieux – du moins, il pleuvait des torrents lorsqu'il sortit du vaisseau, comme si on avait inversé la gravité et que l'océan se déversait depuis le ciel, et cela sembla une habitude durant la quasi totalité de son séjour ici.

Il chercha refuge dans un château qui se découpait, sombre, sur le versant d'une colline rendue grise par le mauvais temps. À sa grande stupeur, le maître des lieux, un seigneur excentrique du nom de Fergus, le prit pour un quelconque nobliaux venu quémander la main de sa fille. Il passa toute la soirée, puis la journée du lendemain, à tenter de le contredire à ce sujet, sans grand succès. Fergus l'emmena monter à cheval, tenta de l'initier à la chasse au sanglier, de le dérider avec des blagues graveleuses et de grands éclats de rire...

Riku élimina quelques Sans-Coeurs autour du domaine, accompagnée de Mérida, la fille du seigneur Fergus. Une fois qu'il réussit à la convaincre qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas l'épouser, la jeune fille se dérida et devint beaucoup plus familière avec lui. Elle ressemblait à son père, à vrai dire, décomplexée et franche.

Une chose était sûre, néanmoins : il ne resterait pas très longtemps dans ce Monde. Le danger qui pesait sur ses habitants restait minime, et toujours aucune trace de l'Organisation, encore moins de Vanitas.

Une fois le soir venu, et devant les questions polies de Riku à propos de leur lignée, la dame du château – la mère de Mérida – somma à sa fille de lui montrer la bibliothèque ainsi que les tapisseries de leurs ancêtres qui y figuraient. Non sans un levé d'yeux au ciel fort peu discret, la princesse se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

La bibliothèque sentait le parchemin et l'humidité, peut-être également la moisissure. Mérida alluma une bougie et lui montra la tapisserie qui ornait chaque pan de mur libre. Des personnages représentés grossièrement, dans un style médiéval auquel Riku ne trouvait pas beaucoup de charmes, s'y tenaient droits comme des i.

« Ouais, donc, j'me souviens pas d'tout, souffla-t-elle. Là c'est Ulric le foldingue et euh... Ouais, à un moment, on a hérité nos terres d'un roi qui s'est transformé en ours. Longue histoire. Donc ça fait tout le tour de la chronologie, là, t'vois. Là, y a mon père. Là c'est notre cousin Uther, de la branche éloignée. Il dit que quand il sera roi, il va unifier tous les clans. Pff... Qu'il essaie déjà de coordonner son pied droit et son pied gauche, celui-là !

-Uther... répéta Riku à qui le nom disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Uther Pendragon. Tu l'connais ?

-Pas personnellement. »

Le père du légendaire roi Arthur ? Décidément, il retrouvait beaucoup de mythes de son propre monde dans ceux-ci. Et puisqu'il avait écarté l'hypothèse du rêve bâti de toutes pièces par son inconscient, comment expliquer ces similarités ? Naminé saurait-elle lui expliquer cela, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait ?

« Alors sa réputation l'précède, uh ? Bref, on va rester un peu ici, histoire que ma mère croit que j'ai retenu tous ses cours barbants, puis on les rejoint, vu ? Désolée de pas pouvoir trop te renseigner. »

Elle lui rappelait Irvine, avec sa nonchalance teintée d'arrogance. Il l'aimait bien, même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réciproque. Étant donné qu'il parlait peu, Riku ne voyait pas comment les gens pouvaient bien s'attacher à lui, à part ceux qui le connaissaient depuis toujours, par la force des choses.

Parfois, ce constat l'attristait, cette incapacité à se lier aux gens. Cela n'avait que peu d'importance, pourtant, puisqu'il partirait dès le lendemain.

* * *

Il faisait au moins beau, le jour de son départ. Froid, mais beau. Le soleil ne réchauffait guère, mais il faisait acte de présence, et rien que ça, après toute cette pluie, fut appréciable et apprécié.

« Ouais, alors vous vous êtes pas plu, au final ? »

Riku et Mérida échangèrent un regard gêné devant la question de Fergus. Il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre d'intention entre eux à la base, mais le chef de clan ne semblait rien entendre.

« Bah, pas grave ! poursuivit l'homme bourru devant leur silence. On a décidé de laisser Mérida choisir elle-même qui elle comptait épouser. C'est moderne, non ? Enfin, c'était pas gagné, de base. Il a fallu que sa mère se transforme en ours pour que... Ah, des voyageurs ! »

Il pointa son énorme index vers la route en contrebas, où apparaissaient, encore lointaines, deux têtes colorées de rouge. Riku haussa les sourcils. Non, tout de même pas...

Et pourtant, son pressentiment se vit avéré quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le visage de leurs amis se distinguèrent enfin.

« Yo, Riku ! s'exclama Lea avec un sourire en coin. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici ?

-Hé, bonjour Riku ! » fit Kairi, l'air toute heureuse de le voir.

* * *

« Du nouveau, de ton côté ? »

Ils s'étaient éloignés du château afin de pouvoir discuter paisiblement. Tous les trois assis sur un gros rocher, ils tentaient de ne pas grelotter face au vent sans pitié de cette région magnifique.

Riku avait l'impression ce Monde ne consistait qu'en une énorme étendue de vert. Ceci et la pluie, bien entendue. Pour lui, né en pleine ville, ces plaines à perte de vue donnaient le vertige. Le plateau où ils se tenaient surplombait le reste du coin, jusqu'à la forêt verdoyante en contrebas, tellement petite vue d'ici que les cimes des arbres se confondaient entre elles, en une marée uniforme. Lorsque le vent soufflait de l'est, on pouvait sentir les embruns salés de la mer.

« Chou blanc... soupira Riku. Ceci dit, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose au château de Fergus. Il possède une grande bibliothèque, avec quelques archives anciennes...

-En fait, on a peut-être déjà trouvé une info ! s'exclama Lea.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé des cinq Prophètes ? le devança Kairi.

-Ça ne me dit rien » avoua Riku.

Des Prophètes, hm ? Quel rapport avec la guerre qui couvait ? En auraient-ils prédits l'issue ?

« Selon le document qu'on a trouvé, ils régissaient des unions de Porteurs de la Keyblade, lorsque les Mondes ne faisaient encore qu'un, avant la première Grande Guerre des Keyblades. Autant dire, il y a vraiment très longtemps...

-On a eu ces informations au château de la Bête. Bien entendu, il ne s'agit que d'une légende, et les détails sont flous, mais on pense qu'ils vivaient plutôt proches de là où a eu lieu le premier conflit. Peut-être, si l'on est assez optimistes, qu'il existe des vestiges de leur existence à proximité de la Nécropole des Keyblades. »

L'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Enfin, c'est en prenant en compte l'hypothèse que, lorsque les Mondes se sont fracturés, celui de la Nécropole a accueilli la cité où vivaient les Prophètes. C'est pas impossible, ça devait être proche.

-Je peux aller voir, proposa Riku. J'en parlerais à Maître Yen Sid. »

Kairi haussa les sourcils, étonnée de la proposition de son ami. Lui ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour s'approcher de l'Organisation, à vrai dire.

« Eh bien, ce serait plutôt à nous de nous en charger, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'est dangereux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'un Maître expérimente s'y rende. Et puis... Et puis... »

 _« Et puis, Lea, il me semble que tu ne devrais pas rôder dans les parages. Xehanort n'hésitera pas à envoyer Isa contre toi, s'il pense que ça peut te blesser._

 _-Hein ? Mais je-_

 _-Tu serais prêt à lui faire du mal, si la situation l'exigeait ? Parce que lui, oui. Surtout si Xehanort le contrôle. Et tu mettrais en danger Kairi, par-dessus le marché. C'est dangereux._

 _-Il faudra bien que je le confronte un jour !_

 _-Lea... Riku a raison. C'est trop tôt. Même si tu le croises là-bas, tu ne pourras pas le secourir. Ça ne te fera que du mal. »_

 _Il fut soulagé que sa meilleure amie se range de son côté. Il s'inquiétait de la réaction qu'aurait Lea, parce que lui ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si un de ses proches se trouvait dans les rangs de l'ennemi, si Sora ou Kairi..._

 _De plus, cela lui permettrait d'enquêter de nouveau sur la présence ou non de son clone parmi les membres de l'Organisation, dans l'hypothèse où il tomberait sur eux – ce qui restait encore incertain. Il songea également à Aqua, peut-être pas tout à fait perdue, et à ce Vanitas qui lui avait lâchement subtilisé la Pierre de l'Olympe – s'il pouvait la récupérer au passage, il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal._

 _« Bon... C'est d'accord » capitula Lea._

« C'est d'accord, capitula Kairi. Soit prudent, je t'en prie.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ira. »

Il mentait mal, pourtant aucun d'eux ne le lui fit remarquer.

* * *

La poussière soulevée par l'atterrissage du vaisseau n'était pas encore tout à fait retombée lorsque Riku posa pied à terre. La sécheresse de l'air lui donna envie de tousser. En comparaison, le désert d'Agrabah faisait office d'endroit accueillant et chaleureux. La Nécropole, vaste étendue de terre sèche et dévastée évoquait la désolation, la mort et l'hostilité. Partout, à perte de vue, des roches nues, un sol sableux qui n'avait sans doute pas connu la moindre petite poussée de vie depuis... Combien de temps, des siècles ? Des millénaires ?

Depuis les airs, Riku avait aperçut des vestiges en contrebas, un peu plus loin. Une ville, peut-être, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il se mit en route vers la direction approximative de ce qui serait le point de départ de ses recherches. Après seulement quelques minutes passées à marcher au milieu de cette terre désolée, il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas ce Monde, mais Vanitas s'y trouvait peut-être...

Riku ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter une nouvelle déception. Néanmoins, il se disait cela à chaque fois qu'il foulait un sol nouveau, et pourtant, chaque fois, il survivait... Cet état de fait lui semblait tout autant miraculeux que terrifiant.

Il avait mal, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Comme si, depuis toujours, il lui manquait quelque chose, une pièce essentielle, et qu'il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. C'était insensé, improbable et impossible... Pourtant, il _devait_ le trouver, sinon il allait finir par devenir fou. On pourrait arguer que tel fut déjà le cas, en le voyant courir ainsi après une ombre, après un inconnu, sans aucune raison valable, juste cette obsession, cette horrible sensation de _manque_...

Naminé lui avait dit d'écouter son coeur. Eh bien, il faisait exactement ce qu'elle préconisait. Difficile d'agir autrement, de toute façon, puisque ledit cœur ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser en paix.

Il ruminait tout cela, pressant le pas dans la poussière, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

Devant lui, des monceaux de pierre, vaguement reconnaissables comme des débris de bâtiments, s'étalaient à perte de vue. Les amas de vestiges, bien qu'ayant subis les dégâts du temps et des tempêtes, s'alignaient toujours dans une configuration qui rappelait des rues, à peu près droites, suffisamment larges pour contenir une petite foule. Riku s'avança dans la ville fantôme.

Sur quelques ruines subsistaient desersatz de toits, d'encadrement de portes et de fenêtres. Il n'osait pas explorer les bâtiments. L'idée le mettait mal à l'aise, quand bien même personne ne vivait à l'intérieur de ces murs depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être justement à cause de cela.

Des habitants de cette ville, ceux qui avaient laissés ces décombres, ne subsistait à présent plus que des fantômes de poussière. Personne n'existait encore pour se souvenir d'eux, de leurs accomplissements, de leurs rêves, de leurs amours...

Et c'en serait ainsi pour tout le monde, un jour où l'autre. Lorsqu'il mourrait, sans doute, des gens se souviendraient encore de Riku. Puis ces gens mourraient à leur tour, peut-être après avoir parlé de lui à la prochaine génération, peut-être que non, et cette génération s'éteindrait à son tour et, très bientôt, relativement vite sur l'échelle de l'éternité, il ne resterait plus quiconque pour savoir, qu'un jour, il avait existé. L'espoir de laisser une empreinte durable était réellement futile, jusqu'au bout. Les civilisations s'éteignaient, les livres tombaient en lambeaux, et même les noms des plus grands écrivains s'effaceraient des mémoires, les plus majestueux monuments s'écrouleraient...

Plus personne pour se souvenir de lui ? Étrange... Riku passait son temps à tenter de se faire oublier, de rester discret, d'importuner le moins de personnes possibles de part sa simple existence, et pourtant l'idée le dérangeait.

La réflexion eut au moins le mérite de le tirer quelques minutes de son impatience enflammée, pour le plonger dans une apathie presque aussi douloureuse.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire en ces lieux. Il devrait explorer en quête d'informations sur les Prophètes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter une ombre noire et rouge à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Fouiller les vestiges semblait sa meilleure option, mais tellement de ruines se dressaient autour de lui qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer...

Pas de trace de l'Organisation dans ces rues. S'ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans ce Monde, alors ils ne s'étaient pas établis dans la ville, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais où iraient-ils, cependant, sur cette terre désertique et inhospitalière ? Comment s'abritaient-ils, se nourrissaient-ils ? L'hypothèse de Yen Sid se révélait sans doute infondée, au bout du compte.

Le constat peinait à s'imposer à lui. Il ne trouverait pas Vanitas ici.

Riku passa l'angle d'une rue et se retrouva près d'une grande place vide, au bout de laquelle se trouvait un amas de roches grises, impressionnant de part sa taille, immense comparé aux autres. Large et haut. Il s'en approcha, jugeant que c'eut sans douté été un château, ou en tout cas un bâtiment important. Malgré les éboulements, le cadre de la grande porte d'entrée tenait debout. Avec un peu de chances, le rez-de chaussée se trouvait intacte par endroit ? Il se pourrait même qu'il y ait un sous-sol. Et si l'Organisation se terrait là-dessous, en vérité ?

S'aventurer dans une bâtisse insalubre restait dangereux et, dans sa vie ordinaire, Riku n'y aurait certainement pas fichu un orteil. Néanmoins, au vu des circonstances, la notion de danger lui paraissait considérablement revue à la baisse. Il avait affronté des monstres avides de lui voler son cœur, était descendu jusqu'aux tréfonds des Enfers... Un toit qui s'effondre lui paraissait par conséquent une notion bien abstraite, sans doute à tort.

L'odeur de moisi le saisit à la gorge dès qu'il franchit le seuil. La luminosité ne changeait pas vraiment en passant de l'extérieur à l'intérieur, étant donné que le plafond et les étages supérieurs n'existaient pour ainsi dire plus, laissant le soleil se déversait tout son soûl. De nombreuses chutes de gravats rendaient la progression difficile, et Riku dut grimper sur un monceau de pierres afin de faire le tour de la pièce... ou _des_ pièces, puisque l'écroulement des murs flouait la distinction entre les espaces autrefois bien tranchés.

S'il restait quelque chose ici, des meubles, des objets quelconques ou des documents utiles, alors ils étaient ensevelis sous de lourd rochers, ou très bien cachés.

Riku ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en érosion, mais pour qu'une telle dégradation soit possible, la chute de la cité devait sans doute remonter à plusieurs siècles, au moins trois, à la louche. Il doutait que des pilleurs aient vidé les lieux, donc les meubles et objets avaient succombé au temps, et même le vent sec et chaud de ce Monde ne pouvait causer d'aussi importants dégâts en seulement quelques dizaines d'années.

Il continua de chercher jusqu'à, par miracle, tomber sur une trappe dans un recoin, qui ne se trouvait pas obstruée par les éboulements... À moins que quelqu'un ait dégagé les débris afin d'y accéder ? Le fermoir en bois ne tenait que par quelques morceaux de planches vermoulues, qui n'attendaient qu'un petit coup de pouce pour tomber en miettes. Tout s'effritait, dans ce Monde. Rien que des rémanences sans consistance qui s'évaporaient au toucher.

Avec précaution, Riku souleva ce qu'il restait de la trappe. Il ne voyait pas le bout des escaliers qui descendaient vers les profondeurs, mais les jugea praticables. Pas tellement le choix, de toute façon...

La descente fut compliquée. L'air se faisait rance, encore plus qu'à l'air libre, non renouvelé depuis tellement de temps que cela l'étonna qu'il soit encore respirable...

Bientôt, l'obscurité totale s'ajouta à la liste des complications et Riku dut progresser à tâtons afin d'éviter de se briser la nuque. S'il mourait ici, mourrait-il dans son univers d'origine également, ou bien se réveillerait-il ? Les deux possibilités lui paraissaient aussi peu avenantes l'une que l'autre. Et puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, au bout du compte, aucun retournement de situation improbable ne viendrait l'empêcher de glisser sur une marche.

Il progressa avec prudence, jusqu'à ce que le sol sous ses pieds ne redevienne plat – la transition lui valut de louper un battement de cœur. En tâtonnant sur le mur à l'aveuglette, il trouva un appendice en métal d'une forme incurvée le faisant penser à un repose-torche. À l'intérieur, il restait quelque chose comme de la paille sèche. Avec un peu de chance, même après toutes ces années, le feu serait capable de prendre... Il dégaina sa Keyblade et, avec précaution, la pointa le plus près possible de la torche pour lancer un Brasier.

Et la lumière fut.

Riku n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il faisait cela, les sorts, la Magie... Il y songeait, simplement. Son corps faisait le reste par automatisme – très étrange, mais plutôt arrangeant.

L'éclairage lui permit d'apercevoir une partie du long couloir de brique, qui n'avait pas perdu sa couleur mauve, conservée à l'abri des ans par l'obscurité et l'absence de bourrasques de vent. Pas grand-chose d'autre, hormis une seconde torche fixée au mur, plus loin, juste à la lisière, là où les Ténèbres reprenaient leurs droits.

Il avança ainsi, de points lumineux en points lumineux, jusqu'à un angle droit dans le chemin qu'il suivait, puis un embranchement. Il décida de persévérer dans la direction de gauche, toujours à gauche, afin d'éviter de se perdre si l'endroit s'avérait labyrinthique.

Il passa la porte d'une salle remplie de parchemins, puis un nouveau couloir et une autre salle, et ainsi de suite durant une vingtaine de minutes. Tellement de documents se trouvaient entreposés là qu'il serait bien en peine de savoir par où commencer. À défaut, il décida de poursuivre sa visite et de chercher jusqu'où s'étendait ce souterrain – à vue de nez, bien plus loin que le bâtiment qui en abritait l'entrée. Riku espérait juste qu'il ne s'étalait pas sous la ville entière, autrement il pourrait bien y rester coincé plusieurs jours, et cette perspective ne le tentait pas le moins du monde.

Juste le bruit de ses pas, du feu qui brûlait dans les torches...

... et un papier que l'on déchire.

Dans le vide, le son résonna distinctement, comme s'il eut cavalé dans les couloirs pour se loger dans ses tympans. Riku en devina la direction sans peine et, le coeur battant d'espoir, il se mit à _courir_ , sans s'encombrer de discrétion ou d'effet de surprise ou d'appréhension – décision idiote, mais ça valait toujours mieux que de _le_ perdre. S'il s'agissait de lui. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Il n'existait plus que la cacophonie de ses propres pas, l'un après l'autre, les lueurs dansantes à la périphérie de sa vision, le rouge et le noir. À droite. Et encore à droite. C'était proche.

C'était là. Ici.

Puis l'arrêt. Le silence. Une pièce obscure, plongée dans le noir complet.

Quelque chose qui siffle à son oreille et le réflexe de son bras droit qui fend l'air. Un couinement. Que venait-il d'éliminer, un Sans-Coeur ?

Des pas qui s'éloignent en vitesse. Une fuite qui résonne. Riku s'élança sans réfléchir. D'autres créatures lui tombèrent dessus, qu'il élimina à l'aveugle, sans s'arrêter. Ses poumons brûlaient de l'énergie du désespoir et c'était tournant après tournant, couloir après couloir et ces _pas_ , de plus en plus proches, toujours hors d'atteinte qui le narguaient, la course infinie, les torches allumées, alors qu'ils passaient dans une partie déjà arpentée, pas le temps d'être ébloui par leur éclat soudain.

Et puis soudain la silhouette. C'était bel et bien lui. Riku avait deviné juste : il pouvait fuir rapidement, mais pas très longtemps. Vanitas s'entêtait encore à courir, mais ses pas ralentissaient. Il se retourna dans sa course et leva le bras. Des créatures se formèrent au bout de ses doigts et jaillir, étranges bêtes aux yeux rouges qui le ralentirent à peine, et tant pis si elles blessaient Riku plus qu'elles n'auraient dû à cause de sa précipitation et de sa négligence, tant pis pour les griffures et les écorchures, les bleus et ses vêtements abîmés.

Encore un peu.

Quelques pas.

Sa main se referme sur le bras de l'autre.

« Attends ! »

Une seule supplique, désespérée, et puis le silence retomba.

Une rupture dans le temps.

* * *

 **Biou ! Je m'excuse pour ce cliffhanger monstrueux, mais j'avais pas franchement le choix.**

 **En parlant de coupures, le prochain chapitre est monstrueusement long. Je l'ai pas encore corrigé ni filé à mon bêta, donc il risque de prendre un peu de retard. Je crois que je peux abandonner l'idée de finir cette fic avant la sortie de KHIII...**

 **M'enfin, j'sais pas si c'est aussi grave que ce que je me figurais. Je me suis un peu mise la pression toute seule au début en me disant "mais après KH III ça pourra plus être canooooon !", sauf que c'est sûrement un peu idiot de ma part ? Chépa, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **À plus !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

 **Je suis navrée si ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir. C'est dû à plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'il est très long et qu'il fut assez compliqué à corriger (comprendre : j'ai écrit de la merde au premier jet et ça m'a pris des plombes pour rendre ça lisible).**

 **Ensuite, il s'avère que j'ai décidé de moins me mettre la pression quant à cette fic. Ça signifie que les publications ne seront plus nécessaires régulières : ça sortira quand ce sera prêt et puis c'est tout. Ce sera plus lent du coup, désolée, mais bon, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de me forcer à faire des trucs. Voilà voilà.**

 **J'ose espérer que votre attente aura valu le coup !**

 **Bêta-lecture : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il existait des états de chaos paisible, lorsque l'on se retrouvait dans l'oeil du cyclone, à l'abri alors que le monde tourbillonnait et rugissait tout autour sans que l'on y prête la moindre attention.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, un échange de regards surpris, sa main autour de _son_ poignet, le temps qui s'arrête.

Riku n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Un choc comme un coup de massue échoua à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa joue rencontra le mur glacé du tunnel. Le temps qu'il se remette de l'attaque, Vanitas fuyait de nouveau.

En se retournant, Riku vit la chose qui venait de le créature, aussi large que le tunnel, agitait les poids ronds et lourds qui lui servaient de mains, provoquant des chutes de pierre et faisant trembler les galeries de façon inquiétante. L'éclat des torches révélait d'autres membres colériques derrière le premier monstre. Au moins trois. Pas le temps de les éliminer. S'il s'arrêtait, il allait le perdre de nouveau.

Riku reprit sa poursuite. Désespérément. L'univers ne se résumait plus qu'à quelques stimuli; les pas devant lui, leur son de plus en plus ténu; les pas derrières lui, lourds, qui faisaient vibrer la terre et son cœur à l'unisson. Les secousses de plus en plus importantes face à la fureur aveugle des monstres, la cécité soudaine au détour d'un couloir sans flammes. Et ces éboulements qui n'en finissait pas !

Il sentit l'odeur de la mer avant même de percevoir la faible lueur qui émanait, là-bas, tout au bout, le poussant à accélérer.

Il déboucha dans la caverne, plus large que le tunnel, juste au moment où celui-ci, sous les assauts des créatures qui le poursuivaient, s'écroulait derrière son dos. Il ne se retourna pas, mais en ressentit la vibration de façon très claire. Revenir en arrière serait éminemment compliqué.

Le silence qui s'abattit après le vacarme incroyable lui donna le vertige – à moins que cette sensation ne soit due à l'étonnement d'avoir enfin réussi à _le_ rattraper.

Vanitas se trouvait acculé, en position de combat, de la fureur dans les yeux, tout au bord de l'entrée de la grotte qui débouchait sur l'eau, à perte de vue, turquoise, qui projetait les reflets du soleil sur les parois, sous forme d'ondulations bleues, mouvantes, serpentant le long de la roche rendue lisse par l'humidité. Au pied du mur.

Riku aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer que ça ne le réjouissait pas, de devoir le traquer ainsi. Pourtant, fatalement, l'allégresse l'emportait sur les remords. À présent, au moins, il serait bien obligé de l'écouter ! Quand bien même il ne trouvait pas les mots, et que l'autre ne le croirait certainement pas...

* * *

 _« On ne peut pas s'affronter ici, constata sèchement Riku._

 _-Ça_ _ressemble à l'excuse de quelqu'un qui a peur de se battre, tu ne crois pas ? » souffla l'autre, un petit air suffisant collé au visage._

 _Riku pinça les lèvres. Décidément, il dégageait quelque chose de proprement insupportable._

 _« Tout ce qu'on va y gagner, c'est le plafond qui nous tombera sur la tête, expliqua-t-il doctement._

 _-Mh. Serais-tu inquiet à cause de ta défaite de l'autre fois ? Il fallait y penser avant de me courir après. »_

 _Faisait-il exprès de le provoquer ? Riku ne comptait pas tomber dans le panneau, même si l'idée de le détromper était tentante – orgueil blessé, malgré la grossièreté de la provocation._

 _« Tu as triché, l'autre jour, argua-t-il._

 _-Pfff, mauvaise joueur... » le targua Vanitas._

 _Inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec celui-ci. Riku poussa un lourd soupir, déjà fatigué de sa présence._

 _« Ça suffit. Dis-moi juste où tu as mis la Pierre de l'Olympe._

 _-Hum ? Oh, ce caillou ? Il n'est d'aucune utilité dans les autres Mondes. Je m'en suis débarrassé._

 _-Où ?_

 _-Je ne sais plus. Parmi d'autres vieux cailloux. »_

 _Devant tant de nonchalance,_ _il ne demandait qu'à exploser_ _. Un artefact millénaire, perdu pour toujours par sa faute... Qu'allait-il dire à Hercule ? Il se sentait honteux d'avoir laissé_ _ce sale gosse_ _lui voler la pierre._ _Il ne pouvait même pas l'affronter en guise de représailles ou de défouloir, étant donné l'endroit où ils se trouvaient piégés. Génial._

 _Il soupira de nouveau, mortifié. Et maintenant ? Étaient-ils réellement coincés dans cette caverne marine, sans aucun moyen de regagner la terre ferme ? Les souterrains qui menaient à la ville n'étaient plus praticables, en tout les cas..._

 _En premier lieu, mieux valait désamorcer un éventuel conflit. Ils se taperaient dessus une fois sortis de là._

 _« Baisse ton arme._

 _-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas s'affronter ici, c'est trop dangereux. »_

 _Vanitas hésita de façon visible, un éclat de méfiance dans son regard jaune. Finalement, il parut réaliser l'idiotie de la situation, puisqu'il baissa le bras avec un reniflement hautain._

 _« Hmpf. Je suppose que tu n'es pas du genre à attaquer les gens dans le dos, de toute façon. »_

 _La constatation sonnait comme une accusation._

 _« Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre la marée basse avec un cadavre pourrissant à mes côtés. »_

 _Il parlait d'un ton sûr de lui. Comment savait-il qu'ils se trouvaient à marée haute en ce moment, et que cette caverne n'allait pas au contraire se faire envahir par les eaux d'ici quelques heures ? D'ailleurs, se trouvaient-ils si loin de la terre ferme que cela ? S'ils pouvaient rejoindre la rive en nageant..._

 _« Tu es déjà venu ici ? »_

 _En parlant, Riku s'approcha de la caverne pour inspecter l'endroit. Au devant d'eux, seulement une immense étendue bleue Ils avaient dû traverser un passage secret étonnamment long, pour déboucher ainsi au milieu de l'océan. À travers les particules de poussière sèche des ruines, Riku n'avait même pas distingué l'odeur de sel. La présence d'eau dans ce Monde abominablement vide l'étonnait._

 _« Souvent, avant. »_

 _Il observa Vanitas du coin de l'oeil, au cas où celui-ci l'attaquerait en traître – ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance,et il fallait qu'il supporte sa présence durant encore... combien de temps, exactement ?_

 _« Avant ?_

 _-Avant de passer dix ans dans le Royaume des Ténèbres puis que Xehanort me récupère pour compléter sa petite Organisation » expliqua son ennemi de mauvaise grâce._

 _Pourquoi lui répondait-il, si cela devait l'agacer si visiblement ? Riku aurait souhaité demander des détails. Il s'agissait là d'informations assez utiles, même si Vanitas ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé dix ans dans les Ténèbres, comme Aqua ?_

 _Le poids de sa Keyblade pesait toujours au creux de sa paume. Hors de question de rester désarmé face à un suppôt de Xehanort. Son ancien apprenti, même, d'après Yen Sid... Ce qui en faisait quelqu'un d'autant plus dangereux._

 _Vanitas quitta le bord de l'eau pour se laisser tomber contre la paroi de la grotte, à l'abri des vagues, dans un coin particulièrement sombre de leur prison temporaire. Lorsqu'il vit que Riku le dévisageait, un sourire narquois peignit son visage. Même de loin, il pouvait apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux, un ambre sombre caractéristique des êtres des Ténèbres._

 _« Allons, Riku, tu ne vas tout de même pas resterraide comme un piquet toute la nuit ? s'enquit-il avec son habituelle moquerie dans la voix._

 _-Toute la nuit ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est coincés ici jusqu'à demain matin, à moins que tu ne te sentes le courage de nager... Je ne le prendrais pas mal, tu ne serais pas le premier à me craindre à ce point._

 _-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »_

 _Vanitas haussa un sourcil lourd de sous-entendus._

 _« Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas disparaître cette Keyblade, dans ce cas ?_

 _-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. »_

 _Ce qui le fit s'esclaffer. Il possédait un rire aigu et sec – le rire un peu dérangeant d'une personne un peu dérangée._

 _« Assied-toi, au moins, ordonna-t-il sèchement aussitôt après. Te voir planté là, ça va rapidement me donner des envies de meurtre. »_

 _Une bulle de frustration remonta dans la gorge de Riku. Il avait détesté peu de personnes, dans sa vie. La haine qu'il vouait à Ansem le Sans-Coeur, ou même à Xehanort, dépassait de loin l'agacement pénible qu'il éprouvait envers Vanitas, pourtant aucun de ces deux-là ne l'horripilait autant rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche..._

 _Il considéra l'idée puérile de rester debout rien que pour le contredire, mais l'autre avait raison, dans le fond : il ne pourrait pas en état d'alerte autant de temps. Même moralement, la chose lui semblait intenable. Au bout d'un moment, son attention diminuerait forcément et il s'épuiserait pour rien. De plus, il faisait confiance à ses réflexes, si jamais le besoin de riposter à une attaque surprise se faisait sentir._

 _Avec un regard peu amène envers son compagnon d'infortune, il finit par s'asseoir à l'opposé de la caverne, près des vagues. L'air satisfait de Vanitas lui donna des envies de violences. Ce n'était pourtant pas habituel chez lui de s'emporter, pas depuis sa rédemption._

* * *

Il s'avérait difficile de commencer une conversation aussi cruciale avec quelqu'un qui semblait prêt à vous tuer dans la seconde.

« Je ne veux pas me battre » lui lança Riku à l'autre bout de la grotte.

Vanitas eut un rire bref avant de répliquer :

« Ah oui ? Serais-tu lâche, en plus d'être idiot ? Il fallait y songer avant de me courir après, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je voulais seulement... parler.

-Bien sûr.

-C'est la vérité ! Écoute, il se passe des choses... C'est difficile à expliquer.

 **-** Si tu fais allusion au fait que je ressemble à ton Sora, merci mais je suis au courant. Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu.

-Non… »

À présent qu'il se trouvait face à lui, Riku se sentait baisser les bras. A quoi bon ? L'autre le dévisageait avec méfiance et mépris, comme face à un inconnu – et il _était_ un inconnu après tout. Un inconnu qu'il devait supprimer, rien qu'une cible supplémentaire, _rien du tout_.

Et il se montrait tellement buté ! Riku perdait espoir. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit réellement le seul à la ressentir, cette connexion, cette _chose_ qui ne portait pas de nom et qui le poussait vers l'autre sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, sans qu'aucune rationalité n'entre en ligne de compte dans ce qu'il éprouvait ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se reprit-il. Je te _connais_. »

Il s'attendait à une réaction, au moins à un rire sarcastique, pourtant l'autre se contenta de baisser son arme et de se diriger vers le fond de la caverne pour s'y asseoir. Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers Riku, qui se retint difficilement de frémir

« Pfff... Bon, je suppose que je ne risque pas grand-chose de toute façon.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as aidé, l'autre fois. Pas vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un qui attaquerait ses ennemis dans le dos. »

C'était comme s'il n'avait pas du tout entendu son aveu. Décontenancé, Riku tenta un pauvre sourire.

« Eh bien, j'aurais pu apprendre de mes erreurs, vu ce que ça m'a coûté la dernière fois... » rétorqua-t-il.

Mais Vanitas secoua la tête. Ses yeux affichaient un contraste particulièrement saisissant, dans la semi-obscurité.

« Vous êtes tous les même, vous, les guerriers de la Lumière. Tu ne t'en prendrais pas à un adversaire désarmé, même si ça pourrait te sauver la vie plus tard. Qui sait ? Ce serait ironique, que ce soit moi qui t'abatte durant la bataille finale, non ? »

La bataille finale, la Lumière... La _réalité_ , en somme. Ils étaient ennemis, dans deux camps opposés, et aucun rêve ne changerait cela, aucun sentiment irrationnel. De toute façon, même avec toutes les bonnes augures possibles, rien ne changerait la nature de Vanitas. Comme Lea le résumait si simplement, il faisait partie des méchants. Visiblement de son plein gré.

Alors, malgré tout ce que ça lui coûtait, Riku joua le jeu. Il se tut et s'assit à son tour, face au mur opposé. Pas aussi proche qu'il l'aurait voulu, et ça faisait _mal_ de se retenir d'amorcer un rapprochement. Pas seulement un simple pincement au coeur, non : c'était physiquement douloureux de lutter contre son instinct, d'empêcher chacun de ses muscles de se mouvoir à la recherche de la chaleur de l'autre, mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas non osé tenter quoi que ce fut.

Il restait tel que dans ses songes, au final : si proche, pourtant insaisissable. Incompréhensible.

* * *

 _Je préférais l'ancienne._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Ta Keyblade. Celle-ci est terriblement laide. »_

 _Il ne possédait réellement pas de filtre, celui-ci... Son toupet n'étonnait déjà presque plus Riku, et pourtant il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Sans doute devrait-il se contenter de l'ignorer, mais..._

 _« Elle est la preuve que j'ai réussi à surmonter les Ténèbres en moi. Clairement, tu ne peux pas en dire autant. »_

 _Son propre ton, le mépris qu'il y percevait, le prit au dépourvu. Il se trouvait pourtant bien placé pour savoir que n'importe qui pouvait perdre sa voie et se laisser aller à la solution de facilité... C'était arrivé à Aqua, peut-être également à son clone, et, surtout, ça lui était arrivé à lui._

 _Alors, peut-être ne devrait-il pas juger Vanitas sans le connaître ? Dans l'hypothèse où Xehanort lui avait mis un tas d'idées dans le crâne dès le plus jeune âge... Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il portait la même tenue que lui auparavant, mais dans des coloris différents, plus sombres. Au fond, ça faisait sens, même si Riku ne fut pas été l'apprenti d'Ansem à proprement parler, ayant davantage côtoyé Maléfique que le Sans-Coeur de Xehanort._

 _L'autre se fendit d'un reniflement méprisant._

 _« Vraiment ? C'est étrange, je sens encore beaucoup de forces sombres en toi._

 _-Tu dis ça pour me provoquer, rétorqua Riku. Tu ne pourrais pas savoir une chose pareille. »_

 _Peu de gens, à sa connaissance, percevaient la quantité de Lumière et de Ténèbres en chaque coeur. Il l'avait pu, lui, durant son séjour au Manoir Oblivion, puis cette capacité s'était effacée avec son choix de rejeter l'obscurité de son coeur Il s'agissait d'une expérience étrange, que de_ sentir _ce genre d'affiliations. Sans tout à fait lui manquer, il devait admettre que ce pouvoir s'avérait pratique pour différencier les ennemis des potentiels alliés._

 _Et malgré sa certitude qu'il bluffait, la remarque le crispa – imperceptiblement, avec un peu de chance._

 _« Oh, tu penses ? le nargua Vanitas en rejetant la tête contre les murs froids. Eh bien, soit, ne me crois pas. Étant donné que j'ai un coeur de Ténèbres pures, ce serait dommage que je ne puisse pas les percevoir sur autrui, non ? »_

 _Riku ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui expliquait. Un coeur de Ténèbres pures ? Comme l'inverse des Princesses ? Kairi possédait un coeur dépourvu de toute obscurité, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de l'opposé..._

 _« Comment ça ?_

 _-Oh. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant, hein ? C'est... un peu pitoyable._

 _-Je t'en prie, éclaire ma lanterne » répliqua Riku en serrant les dents._

 _Décidément, la nuit allait être longue, si la conversation se poursuivait ainsi. Comme la plupart des gens, il n'aimait pas trop que l'on se rie de lui, et ce garçon, avec ses manières et ses sarcasmes semblait ne savoir faire que cela._

 _« Curieux choix de mots. Vraiment, personne ne vous a expliqué, à toi et à ton copain Sora ? Personne ne vous a expliqué le destin de la dernière génération de Porteurs, hm ?_

 _-Aqua et Terra. Si, mais..._

 _-Et le nom de Ventus ne te dit rien? »_

 _Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Vanitas prit le temps de se passer une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, l'air presque sidéré._

 _« Eh bien, tu as des questions à poser à la souris._

 _-Mickey ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?_

 _-Tu lui demanderas s'il se souvient de l'autre ami qu'il a abandonné à son sort. Nous verrons bien comment il réagit. »_

 _Mickey... S'il avait pu passer tout ce temps sans mentionner Aqua, se pourrait-il qu'il leur dissimule d'autres informations encore ? Sans doute pas par plaisir. Le souverain éprouvait de réels remords face à l'abandon de la jeune femme, même si Riku n'approuvait pas forcément ses cachotteries..._

 _« Explique-toi, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! s'emporta Riku. Autant ne rien dire du tout, si tu ne développe pas ! »_

 _Mais l'autre balaya son emportement d'un revers de main dédaigneux._

 _« Je me fiche de ce que tu sais ou non, dans le fond. Ça ne te concerne pas. »_

 _Il tourna le nez vers le fond de la grotte, sans doute pour imposer un terme à la discussion, et Riku n'insista pas. Au contraire, la conclusion aurait dû le soulager._

 _Cependant, le lourd silence qui s'abattit, uniquement perturbé par le bris des vagues, l'oppressa rapidement. Les créatures de Vanitas s'agitaient, le toisaient de leur yeux rouges, tout en restant à proximité de leur maître._

 _Finalement, il ne semblait pas attendre d'ouverture pour attaquer. Il se pourrait qu'il tienne parole. Néanmoins, Riku préféra garder le poing serré sur sa Keyblade, prêt à toutes les éventualités._

 _Au cas où._

* * *

« Eh bien, tu ne ranges pas ta Keyblade ? se moqua Vanitas après un temps de flottement. J'ai fait disparaître la mienne. »

Oh. Bêtement, Riku baissa les yeux vers son arme encore crispée dans son poing, dont il venait de se rappeler l'existence.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas, répondit-il distraitement. Ce n'est pas sage de rester désarmé face à l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne se sentait pas en danger, loin de là, mais après tout, ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps ne s'avérait pas spécialement raisonnable. Du fond de son esprit **,** une voix qu'il ne souhaitait pas écouter lui souffla que Vanitas n'hésiterait pas à le supprimer, dès qu'il aurait le champ libre.

« Très juste. Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je restes sur mes gardes moi aussi ? »

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Sitôt sa phrase terminée, une sorte d'aura noire émana de lui, puis deux des petites créatures ayant attaqué Riku dans le tunnel apparurent. Malgré leur agitation visible, elles restèrent dans les parages de leurs maîtres, scrutant l'intrus à l'autre bout de la grotte sans amorcer plus de deux pas dans sa direction.

« C'est toi qui fais apparaître ces monstres ?

-Quelle perspicacité... »

Riku ne trouva rien à répondre. Une part de lui continuait de se heurter douloureusement à l'indifférence de Vanitas, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi on lui infligeait un tel supplice. L'autre part, plus rationnelle, commençait à se réveiller, non sans une pointe de cynisme. À quoi s'attendait-il, au juste ? À ce que, dès qu'il l'aurait rattrapé, les mystères s'éclaircissent tout à coup et qu'il lui tombe dans les bras ? Non, sa vie n'avait jamais été un conte de fées et cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant, malgré tous les événements hors du commun qui lui tombaient dessus.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il faudrait bien que Riku se fasse à l'idée.

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. L'arrière de son crâne rencontra le mur de la caverne. Il souffla, tenta de faire abstraction de la présence aiguë de _l'autre_ , tapi dans son recoin d'ombres.

Tout ceci arrivait forcément dans un but précis. Ces choses qu'il ressentait existaient forcément pour une raison. S'il continuait à dérouler le fil de l'histoire, les réponses finiraient-elles par lui apparaître une à une ? Peut-être, au fond, était-ce vain de traquer l'objet de ses pensées ? Peut-être que le destin le placerait sur sa route de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse ?

Le destin... Il n'y croyait pas, mais de quoi disposait-il d'autre pour éclairer cette affaire ? Il _fallait_ qu'il y croit, ou sinon il allait devenir fou à force de se demander quoi faire, quoi dire et _pourquoi_. À force que son cerveau tourne à vide et s'épuise tout fallait qu'il y croit, rien que cette fois. Il avait toute la nuit pour essayer de saisir au moins un peu del'énigme qui entourait Vanitas, mais s'il perdait ses moyens, il gâcherait cette occasion.

Respirer.

« Au fait, ta nouvelle Keyblade est immonde. »

Il rouvrit les paupières et fit face à l'ambre des iris, au sourire provocateur. Il n'avait décidément pas la langue dans sa poche, hm ?

Riku baissa les yeux vers l'arme grise dans sa main. Oui, l'ancienne était plus jolie, objectivement. Plus sinistre aussi. Il ne saisissait toujours pas les raisons de ce changement. Mickey affirmait que sa Keyblade s'était brisée parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à canaliser les Ténèbres en lui... Pourtant, Riku se sentait toujours dans le flou, perdu dans le noir. Cela dit, s'il devait se l'avouer, il préférait cet état de perpétuelle confusion à ce qu'il éprouvait avant sa chute dans l'escalier – pas grand-chose, en somme, des ersatz d'émotions éparses et une profonde lassitude. Tout ou rien.

« Je suppose que oui » finit-il par concéder faute de pouvoir nier.

La réponse fit rire son interlocuteur. Un rire sec et méprisant, un peu cassé. Riku se figea. Ce genre de son, ça n'aurait pas dû être attirant, et pourtant...

« Je pensais que tu t'en défendrais.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises ?

-Tu es un idiot. Mais... »

Il tendit le bras et invoqua sa propre Keyblade. Riku fronça les sourcils, parvenant presque à se méfier. Une part de lui souhaitait toujours veiller sur ses espoirs plutôt que sur sa sécurité. Drôle d'instinct de survie.

« L'ancienne ressemblait beaucoup à la mienne, non ? » questionna Vanitas sans le regarder, l'air de se poser la question à lui-même.

Tiens, oui. Les mêmes teintes noires et rouges, le même oeil clair incrusté dans le métal de la garde. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de cette ressemblance, que déjà Vanitas expliquait :

« Une arme forgée pour ceux qui avancent dans les Ténèbres. Je me demande comment tu expliques cela. »

Il le lorgnait de l'air triomphant de celui qui pensait l'avoir pris en faute.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà un avis sur la question, trancha prudemment Riku.

-En effet. Tu es bien trop faible pour te servir de l'obscurité en toi. Tu la rejettes, mais tu ne peux pas la supprimer entièrement, et un jour, elle finira par s'emparer de toi. C'est pitoyable, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

-Pfff... »

Trop faible, hein ? Les autres paraissaient considérer le rejet des Ténèbres comme un signe de force, pourtant. Qui croire, dans cet univers où il avançait à tâtons sans en connaître les règles ?

« Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air objectif, fit observer Riku.

-Parce que tu penses que vous l'êtes, toi et ton camp d'abrutis lumineux ? J'ai peut-être un coeur entièrement composé de Ténèbres, mais je ne suis pas idiot. »

Hum... La révélation ne l'étonnait guère, et ne l'effrayait pas tout à fait non plus, mais parvint à l'inquiéter. Il se dégageait quelque chose de ce garçon, en plus de son magnétisme. Ce devait être ça, que Riku percevait : les ombres. Tout comme Kairi lui paraissait plus pure que les autres...

Chez Vanitas, ce n'était pas la même forme de pureté, mais c'en restait tout de même, après tout. Ténèbres pures contre Lumière pure. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ce constat lui serrait la gorge à ce point-là et renonça à y réfléchir.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit-il doucement

Pendant un moment, Vanitas lui renvoya une mine surprise, comme décontenancé de le voir poser une question si innocente, d'un ton sans animosité. Il se reprit bien vite, cela dit, basculant vers son habituelle expression hautaine.

« Oh. Vous n'en avez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? Tous autant que vous êtes, vous ne savez _même pas_.

-Tu es l'apprenti de Xehanort et tu ressembles à Sora. C'est tout ce qu'on sait. »

Et sans doute devrait-il se montrer prudent sur les renseignements qu'il offrait à l'ennemi... Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le considérer comme tel, malgré l'évidence.

« Eh bien, tu demanderas à ton roi Mickey si le nom de Ventus lui dit quelque chose. Il doit se souvenir de l'autre ami qu'il a laissé tomber, a priori. À moins qu'il n'ait la mémoire courte. »

Il crachait presque ces mots, avec une animosité visible qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de Riku.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer toi-même.

-Non. Je me fiches que tu saches de quoi je parle. Tu n'es pas important. »

Aïe.

« Oh, ne prends pas cet air vexé ! Tu dois t'en douter, depuis le temps. Le véritable héros, c'est Sora, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, et vu son sourire carnassier, Vanitas étudiait chacun de ses mots dans le but de blesser. Et il aimait ça, faire du mal, cela se voyait.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Après tout, Riku débarquait à peine dans cet univers dont il ne connaissait rien, avec mille questions et une obsession pour un diable aux yeux dorés. Si ça, ce n'était pas une vie de personnage principal...

« Allons. Même Xehanort le sait. Tu n'es que le faire-valoir, le rival d'enfance qu'il a fini par dépasser. Et un assistant, tout au plus, dans la guerre des Keyblades. Celui dont nous surveillons les faits et gestes, c'est _Sora_. »

Sora... Que devait-il en penser ? Riku ne s'était jamais posé la question, à vrai dire, engoncé dans ses propres soucis, ces aventures qui défilaient si rapidement. Il ne voyait qu'une fraction de la grande Histoire qui se déroulait et à laquelle il prenait part bien malgré lui.

Dans son monde d'origine en tout cas, oui, il n'était personne. Il en avait rencontré, des gosses de riches qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde, mais pas lui. Des gens fortunés, il en existait tout un tas, et peu d'entre eux laissaient véritablement une trace dans l'univers. Ils avaient simplement eu la chance de naître parmi le petit pourcentage qui possédait toutes les ressources de la Terre. Ni plus, ni moins. Non, Riku ne se sentait pas spécial, ni pour cela ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'y accorde pas tant d'importance.

-Tu mens très mal. »

Et apparemment, Vannitas trouvait ce constat hilarant. Est-ce qu'il n'existait réellement que pour le tourmenter, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Riku ferma les yeux, brièvement. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la façon dont l'autre prononçait son prénom. Il imaginait sûrement la note d'affection sous la moquerie. Son esprit lui faisait souvent croire des choses en dépit de la logique, surtout ces derniers temps.

Enfin...

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Plus il côtoyait Vanitas, plus la logique de ses étranges sentiments lui échappait. Oh, il aurait dû le détester, lui et sa langue acérée, ses propos infectes et sa cruauté non-déguisée ! Il aurait pu le haïr de toutes ses forces, s'il n'existait pas cette chose entre eux, qui faisait battre son coeur bien trop vite et qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil et que, de quelque côté qu'il tombe, la chute serait fatale. Sauf que la chute signifierait un soulagement en soi, et il ne paraissait pas destiné à tomber. En équilibre instable malgré lui.

Tout ceci le dépassait.

La conversation mourut, faute de braises pour la raviver. Au final, Riku finit par éprouver un certain ressentiment, une pointe de rancoeur envers ce type qui chamboulait son existence et qui n'éprouvait qu'indifférence pour lui. Il avait fouillé de nombreux Mondes au peigne fin pour le retrouver, avait ressenti la marque de son absence pendant une part non-négligeable de son existence, et lui, en guise de dédommagement, ne faisait que le rappeler à sa propre médiocrité.

Pathétique.

* * *

 _Les reflets de l'eau azurée sur les parois finirent par se dissiper à mesure que l'obscurité gagnait le Monde, emportant dans son sillage toute la chaleur du jour._

 _Puisque son camarade de mauvaise fortune ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit, Riku se leva en soupirant, les muscles rendus raides par l'immobilisme, et ramassa un petit tas de coquillages échoués sur la rive de la caverne, qu'il rassembla au centre. Ses doigts commençaient à trembler de froid. Il fallait que le bûcher de fortune prenne feu, surtout qu'il ne tenait pas à essuyer une remarque dédaigneuse de Vanitas en cas d'échec._

 _Il pointa sa Keyblade sur le tas de débris et, miraculeusement, celui-ci se mit à brûler. Enfin, pas de façon mirobolante non plus, et Riku doutait que le feu de camp sommaire dure jusqu'au matin, mais c'était déjà ça de pris. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne mouraient pas de froid._

 _Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Vanitas, tapi avec ses deux créatures au fond de la grotte. Les monstres, roulés en boule contre le flanc de leur maître, le dardaient d'un regard rouge sans pupille. Le garçon aussi le regardait. Riku l'avait senti le surveiller durant toute l'opération. Il semblait osciller sans cesse entre l'arrogance insupportable et la méfiance. Être coincé ici ne l'enchantait sans doute guère, lui non plus. En cet instant, il faisait presque penser à un chat sauvage guettant les mouvements d'un prédateur plus imposant. Malgré lui, Riku le prit en pitié._

 _« Tu peux t'approcher, si tu veux, déclara-t-il doucement._

 _-Je suis bien, là » rétorqua sèchement l'autre._

 _Ce qui l'agaça de nouveau. Riku poussa un profond soupir._

 _« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je te vois frissonner de là où je suis. Tu auras moins froid devant le feu. »_

 _Sans doute son orgueil blessé d'être ainsi percé à jour le poussa-t-il à accepter, non sans émettre un commentaire acerbe._

 _« Tu es stupide, asséna-t-il en se levant. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_

 _-L'empathie, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

 _-C'est l'empathie aussi, qui te pousse à sauver la peau de tes adversaires ? attaqua Vanitas. Ça me paraît un sacré bon moyen de raccourcir ta propre durée de vie._

 _-Ça n'aurait rien changé, argua Riku. Xehanort aurait simplement trouvé un nouveau réceptacle, si je t'avais laissé tomber au plus profond des Enfers, non ? Le nombre de mes ennemis n'aurait pas diminué. »_

 _Le garçon s'assit en tailleur, pas tout à fait en face de lui, comme pour éviter une confrontation directe. Les Nescients ne le suivirent pas, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur recoin de Ténèbres. Il eut un reniflement méprisant._

 _« Si ça ne change rien, pourquoi t'être donné cette peine ? »_

 _Il ne comprenait vraiment pas que l'on puisse, simplement, ne pas aimer l'idée de laisser quelqu'un mourir ? Même s'il n'aurait pas fait de même, il aurait dû au moins saisir l'idée._

 _« Écoute, soupira-t-il. Tu ne peux pas juste te satisfaire d'être encore là pour pouvoir poser la question ? »_

 _Il crut voir, imperceptiblement, la main de Vanitas se crisper autour de son genou, mais il s'agissait peut-être d'un jeu de lumière dû aux flammes entre eux._

 _« Je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment de quoi être satisfait. »_

 _C'était sorti d'une traite, acerbe, trop facilement pour que la révélation soit préméditée. Vanitas secontentade serrer les dents, sans rien ajouter de plus. Riku haussa les sourcils, mais ne posa pas de questions. Sans doute l'autre l'enverrait-il balader, de toute façon, et puis il ne tenait à pas à le forcer à se confier._

 _Tout de même, la phrase déclencha une émotion en lui. Peut-être de la pitié, peut-être juste la compréhension, évidente, que tout le monde se bat plus ou moins avec lui-même, à différents niveaux. Riku aussi, à un moment donné, avait crû que sa disparition ne serait pas une grande perte – sans doute pas pour les même raisons cela dit._

 _Il aurait pu tenter de lui parler, partager son point de vue, au cas où cela servirait à quoi que ce soit… Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il existait cette barrière entre eux, cette appartenance à deux camps destinés à s'entretuer, alors il se tut._

 _Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement, rien qu'une oeillade de côté. Les flammes ondulaient doucement dans l'air, projetant des lumières et des ombres dans ses cheveux et sur ses longs cils. Le brasier se reflétait de façon étonnante dans ses yeux. La même couleur que Xehanort et ses acolytes, la marque des Ténèbres, quoique ceux de Vanitas paraissaient peut-être un peu plus foncés, moins aigres, moins sales. Sans doute juste une nouvelle illusion d'optique..._

 _« Arrête de me fixer, ordonna-t-il sans le regarder._

 _-Pardon. Tu as arrêté de porter ton masque. »_

 _Pour le coup, Vanitas leva l'ambre de ses yeux vers lui, avec un air assassin. Sujet sensible ?_

 _« Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, après le combat contre Cerbère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »_

 _Riku fut à peine surpris de la rebuffade._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à Sora ? »_

 _Sorti tout seul, ça aussi. L'obscurité et l'orange doux du feu de camp facilitait la curiosité, effaçait un peu les tensions, du moins de son côté. Il lui semblait que l'ambiance agissait de même pour l'autre, mais comment savoir ?_

 _« Il m'a volé quelque chose. »_

 _Vraiment ? D'instinct, il aurait pensé l'inverse. Il ne voyait pas son meilleur ami consciemment subtiliser quelque chose à quelqu'un, fut-ce à un ennemi, et Sora ne paraissait même pas s'en douter... À moins que Vanitas ne le guide vers une fausse piste pour ajouter à sa confusion, rien que pour s'amuser de son désarroi._

 _S'il souhaitait connaître les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, il faudrait qu'il enquête par lui-même._

 _« J'imagine que tu ne te montreras pas plus clair._

 _-Tu imagines bien. Pas si idiot que ça, au bout du compte._

 _-Laisse tomber. »_

 _Bien sûr, insister ne servirait à rien, face à une tête de mule pareille. Tant qu'à faire, Riku préférait que le temps qu'il leur restait à passer ici s'écoule sans trop de discordes._ _Ce serait déjà_ _suffisamment long comme ça._

* * *

« Tu ressembles à Sora.

-Bravo, quel sens de l'observation ! Dis-moi, tu en déduis ça à la forme de tes chaussures ? »

C'était vrai, Riku évitait de croiser son regard, depuis tout à l'heure, bien qu'il l'ait invité de son plein gré à s'approcher du feu avec lui. Il fuyait, au final. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, trop vite, et il se réfugiait dans ses pensées. Quelle ironie, après avoir remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver !

« J'y réfléchissais, voilà tout.

-Et quelle importance ?

-Justement, c'est bien ce que je me demande...

-Je suis moi, c'est tout » décréta Vanitas sans ménager l'agressivité dans sa voix.

Le sujet ne paraissait pas lui plaire. Il s'agissait donc là d'une bonne piste. Riku le dévisagea en coin.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu portais un masque ?

-Ferme-la. Je peux toujours te tuer, si je juge que l'odeur de décomposition vaut mieux que tes jacasseries, tu sais ? »

Derrière lui, les Nescients s'agitèrent soudain. Ils restèrent en retrait avec des couinements de colère, leur attention focalisée sur Riku, comme prêts à lui bondir dessus à tout moment. Ils ne paraissaient pas avoir reçu d'ordre en ce sens pourtant. Percevaient-ils la mauvaise humeur de leur maître ? Étranges symbiotes…

« Tu aurais pu me tuer, dans le tunnel, fit observer Riku. Ou essayer. Pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ? »

Il le cernait suffisamment à présent pour savoir que ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme en tout cas, encore moins par attachement.

« J'ai envoyé mes Nescients, non ? » contra Vanitas.

Une tentative davantage destinée à le ralentir qu'à le blesser, si Riku devinait juste, à moins qu'il ne le pense suffisamment faible pour perdre face à des ennemis pareils.

« Et la vraie raison ? »

Après plusieurs heures, il parvenait à se montrer plus direct, plus insistant dans sa curiosité. Sans doute la rancune qu'il éprouvait – envers lui-même, envers Vanitas et envers l'univers – aidait-il un peu.

Un silence. Puis :

« Oh, Xehanort ne veut pas qu'on touche aux guerriers de la Lumière. Pas avant le commencement de la bataille finale.

-Et tu lui obéis toujours si consciencieusement ? »

D'instinct, il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Vanitas ne semblait pas le genre à écouter bien sagement, à suivre un maître, et puis... et puis, il le _savait_ déjà. Une autre intuition, en somme, un énième pressentiment sorti de nulle part, une mémoire sans images.

Les flammes faisaient danser les ombres dans ses cheveux sombres. Il était beau, à n'en pas douter. Malgré tout ce temps passé à penser à lui, à faire défiler les bribes de souvenirs et de rêves le concernant, c'était la première fois que Riku se faisait cette réflexion – qu'il _osait_ se faire cette réflexion.

« Ne me provoque pas. »

Cette fois, il paraissait davantage renfermé que menaçant, malgré sa maigre tentative d'intimidation. Riku décida de ne pas insister. Trop tôt, peut-être, et puis il ne voulait pas le renvoyer à des choses douloureuses, en dépit de sa curiosité. Il aurait souhaité tout savoir à son sujet, ou s'en rappeler, tout de suite, d'un coup, mais cela n'arriverait pas s'il forçait les choses…

Il devait constamment garder à l'esprit que Vanitas ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui – il n'existait pas d'autre mot : choses, ou à la rigueur sentiments. Pressentiments, ressentiments ?

* * *

 _« Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit calmement Riku._

 _-Tu peux toujours. Et je peux ne pas te répondre._

 _-Pourquoi avoir fui, tout à l'heure ? »_

 _Il aurait sans doute renoncé à le pourchasser, d'ailleurs, s'il ne souhaitait pas autant retrouver la Pierre de l'Olympe. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, encore maintenant. Il irait sans doute s'excuser en personne auprès de Hercules... en priant pour que Zeus ne le foudroie pas sur place ou une punition semblable._

 _« Je n'ai pas fui ! cracha l'autre, de nouveau sur la défensive. Xehanort ne veut pas qu'on touche aux guerriers de la Lumière._

 _-Et tu me l'avoues comme ça ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas un secret. Il veut que vous réunissiez vos gardiens, sinon la X-Blade ne sera pas complète. Vous avez bien compris ça, quand même ? »_

 _Riku ne releva pas la provocation._

 _« Je ne te pensais pas du genre à obéir. »_

 _Vanitas le regarda à travers ses mèches sombres, un sourire s'agrandissant jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents, un peu inquiétant._

 _« J'espérais à moitié que mes Nescients fassent le sale boulot à ma place. J'aurais pu feindre l'ignorance. »_

 _Bien. Message reçu, et très clair._

 _Riku ne put s'empêcher de se demander «Et maintenant ?». Après leurs bribes de conversations, ces quelques heures confinés de force dans le même espace, est-ce qu'il le jetterait toujours en pâture à ses créatures, l'occasion dut-ce se présenter ?Il n'aimait pas spécialement avoir à se poser cette question._

* * *

« Ces créatures... commença Riku pour changer de sujet. Ce ne sont pas des Sans-Coeur.

-Bien joué. À quoi tu devines ça, au juste ? »

Riku tenta un regard de défi, exaspéré devant la rebuffade.

« Je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes... Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'ils sont ?

-Des parasites. Ne t'occupe pas de ça. »

Ce fut à lui, pour une fois, de hausser un sourcil amusé.

« C'est drôle, tu as l'air de croire que tu peux me donner des ordres.

-C'est drôle, répliqua Vanitas, tu as l'air de croire que tu peux baisser ta garde devant un adversaire.

-Pardon ?

-Ta Keyblade. »

Effectivement. Riku l'avait désinvoquée par réflexe, après avoir allumé le feu.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas me blesser.

-J'ai dis que je n'avais pas le _droit_ , pas que je ne _pouvais_ pas. »

Mieux valait ne pas le tenter. Ce serait bien son genre de l'attaquer simplement pour le contredire.

« Et puis, Xehanort ne souhaite pas qu'on vous _tue_. Il n'a rien précisé pour les blessures sévères ou les mutilations.

-Ce n'est pas faux » concéda Riku.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à se retenir de rire devant une menace si sérieuse. Surtout qu'il le croyait sur parole.

* * *

 _« Tiens donc. Tu ne te méfies plus ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Excuses acceptées. Je parle de ta Keyblade._

 _-Oh. »_

 _Effectivement. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir fait disparaître après avoir utilisé Brasier, sans doute, par réflexe. À vrai dire, il ne se sentait plus tellement en danger – sa vigilance qui s'affaiblissait au bout de quelques heures, probablement. Cela arrivait même aux meilleurs, et il ne se considérait pas comme tel._

 _« Je suppose..._

 _-Tu es un idiot._

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'attaquer, finalement ?_

 _-Pas aujourd'hui. Mais tu es un idiot de me croire. »_

 _Riku haussa les épaules. Il était déjà un idiot de lui avoir sauvé la vie, à l'entendre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Il n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu._

 _« Tu as sûrement raison. »_

* * *

« Hé. »

Un son si bref que, par-dessus le crépitement des flammes, Riku crut presque l'avoir imaginé. La surprise le fit lever les yeux. Vanitas ne le regardait même pas.

« Oui ? s'enquit-il.

-Tu prétends avoir surmonté les Ténèbres en toi. Tu te donnes de grands airs, avec ta prétendue grandeur d'âme, hm ?

-Je n'ai jamais-

-Tu donnes cette impression, le coupa Vanitas. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Il y a des Ténèbres en toi, et sacrément fortes.

-Si tu le dis. »

Riku ne s'était jamais vanté du contraire. Il n'avait jamais spécialement eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, peu importe combien de fois on lui répétait que si.

Vanitas poursuivit :

« Note, je te dis ça parce que je suis curieux.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste pour te montrer insupportable ?

-Ça aussi, admit l'autre avec un sourire placide. Tu as beau jouer les héros, on sait tous les deux ce que ça cache. Tu ne fais que refouler ta véritable nature. »

Jouer les héros, hein ?À aucun moment il n'avait voulu une telle chose. Certainement pas aujourd'hui, en tout les cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose, rétorqua Riku. Je suis assez familier de l'obscurité. »

En guise de réponse, Vanitas se contenta d'un sourire cryptique.

* * *

 _« Hé._

 _-Quoi, encore ? soupira Riku._

 _-Tu penses réellement avoir maîtrisé tes Ténèbres, hm ? »_

 _Encore, avec ça ?_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Tu prétends avoir surmonté les Ténèbres en toi. Tu te donne de grands airs, avec ta prétendue grandeur d'âme, hm ? »_

 _Riku serra les dents face à l'accusation, prononcée avec tellement de suavité qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être destinée à l'irriter. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, hein ?_

 _« Je_ sais _que je les ai surmontées._

 _-Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est faux. Il y a des Ténèbres en toi, et sacrément fortes._

 _-Tu me l'as déjà dit. Pourquoi je te croirais ? »_

 _Et ce rictus insupportable, à nouveau ! Riku ne savait clairement pas sur quel pied danser avec ce type. L'instant d'avant, ils discutaient sans qu'il ressente l'envie de l'étrangler, et à présent..._

 _Pas que ce soit important. Ils redeviendraient dangereux l'un pour l'autre dès qu'ils s'échapperaient de cette caverne. Des inconnus dans une lutte qui les dépassait._

 _« Oh, Riku... Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, si ça rassure ton ego. Moi, voici ce que j'en penses : tu te mens. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est refouler les Ténèbres en toi. »_

 _Il frappait là où ça faisait mal et il le savait. Riku s'interrogea. Était-il si facile à cerner, ou bien Ansem avait-il parlé de son parcours chaotique aux autres membres de l'Organisation ? Aucune des alternatives ne l'étonnerait véritablement._

 _« C'est vrai, concéda Riku. Je ne suis pas dépourvu de Ténèbres. Personne ne l'est, à part de rares exceptions, et c'est normal... Cependant, j'ai choisi de ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir, et je m'y tiens. Tes propos ne m'atteignent pas, quoi que tu en penses._

 _-Vraiment ? Tu es stupide de ne pas te servir d'une telle puissance._

 _-Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier les Ténèbres et rester foncièrement bon. »_

 _Quoiqu'il fusse prêt à ce qu'on le détrompe, mais jusqu'alors, il ne possédait aucune preuve que l'obscurité ne corrompait pas les coeurs._

 _« Imbécile... soupira Vanitas en se levant. Tu as juste placé un barrage tout autour de ta véritable nature. Il finira par céder. »_

 _Riku le laissa dire, peu touché par la prédiction. Il se sentait assez sûr de lui, à présent, pour que ces propos ne l'atteignent pas. Et il avait connu suffisamment d'acolytes de Xehanort essayant de le faire douter de ses résolutions. Cela ne prendrait plus._

 _Il regarda l'autre retourner dans son coin sombre, puis, sans un mot de plus, s'allonger à même le sol dur, lui tournant le dos. Vifs comme toujours, les Nescients bondirent par-dessus sa silhouette et vinrent se tapir devant lui comme deux chats aux aguets._

 _« C'est ta façon de me signifier que la discussion est close ?_

 _-C'est ça. J'en ai marre de jouer avec toi. »_

 _Jouer, vraiment ? Il n'avait pourtant pas toujours eu le dessus pendant la conversation... Mais soit._

 _Riku le fixa quelques instants, indécis. Il se fondait presque entièrement sans les ombres, recroquevillé comme pour disparaître le plus possible – ou bien pour se protéger du froid selon l'interprétation. Il restait si parfaitement immobile que ce ne pouvait pas être naturel et, clairement, il paraissait trop tendu pour réellement tenter de dormir. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de relâcher totalement son attention, peut-être, quoique Riku ne pouvait qu'émettre cette hypothèse. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en juger, mais il avait au moins compris une chose : sous ses grands airs de prince des Ténèbres, Vanitas cachait un malaise, peut-être sans même s'en apercevoir lui-même._

 _Il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin. À quoi bon ? Toute cette situation ne rimait à rien. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi intrigué par une énigme qu'il n'était pas en droit de résoudre._

* * *

Le feu finit par s'éteindre et mourir.

Incapable de dormir, Riku fixait la silhouette allongée à l'autre bout de la caverne, mu par tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires : une certaine déception face à leurs échanges stériles, mais aussi une curiosité grandissante, une vague honte sans raison apparente, et une envie terrifiante de rejoindre l'autre, de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Une désillusion amère, aussi. Il voyait encore moins, à présent, ce qui le poussait vers Vanitas. Il ne comprenait pas, parce que l'autre était acerbe, froid, bien trop satisfait de le faire tourner en bourrique à la moindre occasion, et surtout terriblement hermétique à la moindre tentative d'approche. Il fuyait tout dialogue un tant soit peu personnel avec une hargne surprenante – ce qui devait être normal, peut-être, étant donné la situation. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Il ne comprenait pas, parce que, malgré tout, il aimait cela. Il aimait son sourire dépourvu de la moindre étincelle d'amabilité, sa voix tranchante et ses répliques bien placées, qui le faisaient frissonner, il aimait ses silences lourds de sens et même ses emportements et ses menaces qui présageaient de blessures qu'il ne soupçonnait pas encore.

Enfin, il détestait se sentir si confus, si gourd, tellement incapable _d'agir_ , sans savoir comment rétorquer aux provocations de Vanitas, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment vexé par elles et qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses véritables émotions. Il détestait le fait de n'avoir jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un de toute sa vie, et que ce soit un garçon.

Tout ce fouillis de sentiments illogiques et de réactions excessives lui donnait la nausée.

Il dût s'endormir. Il n'en garda pas le souvenir, et d'expérience il ne dormait jamais depuis son arrivée dans cet , il dût s'endormir, car,pendant quelques temps, il observa le jour faire pâlir les vagues paisibles, qui refluaient doucement, révélant le sable fin sous l'écume et, l'instant d'après, il éprouva une absence soudaine, sans préavis. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Vanitas était parti, ainsi que ses deux créatures, et la mer avait totalement reculé, du moins suffisamment pour pouvoir regagner une plage déserte et désolée, les bottes pataugeant à peine dans l'eau salée.

Le vide calme de son absence fut moins douloureux que la première fois. Ce fut comme de retrouver son état ordinaire, son état _d'avant_ – une sensation de perte dont il avait à présent conscience, un mal-être diffus en tâche de fond, mais gérable, après toutes ces années à endurer son absence.

Et maintenant ? Pas question de repartir à sa poursuite aveuglément. Éventuellement, ses pas le mèneraient de nouveau vers lui. Naminé lui avait conseillé d'écouter son coeur... Eh bien, pour une fois, son coeur désirait faire confiance au Destin.

Il allait juste devoir essayer de ne pas se sentir terrifié à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors ? Verdict ?**

 **Personnellement je trouvais ce chapitre important, surtout niveau développement de persos/relations, mais je sais que le ressenti de l'auteur n'est pas forcément le même que celui des lecteurs. x) C'est pour ça que vos retours sont si importants !**

 **Bref bref. Le chapitre 11 est déjà écrit et en cours de bêta-lecture, mais c'est le dernier que j'ai de terminé. Je suis en train d'écrire le 12ème, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Au final, au vu de mon plan actuel, j'ai estimé 21 chapitres pour cette fic (alors que je souhaitais en faire moitié moins à la base... mais bon).**

 **À plus !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut !**

 **Ça fait un bail. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur cette fic, du coup j'écris des petits bouts par-ci par-là et ça avance, mais très lentement. J'essaie de ne plus trop me mettre la pression pour publier vite, comme je l'ai expliqué au chapitre précédent.**

 **Note : Bon, bon, bon, KHIII est sorti. J'avais peur que le scénario me force à revoir mon plan, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais... Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai décidé de ne pas modifier mes plans pour coller au canon du jeu. À la limite, je pourrais m'appuyer dessus pour certains détails, mais c'est tout. Il y aura donc peut-être des changements au niveau des motivations des personnages, ect, par rapport au jeu. Donc... voyez cette fic comme un univers parallèle à KH, avec quelques menus changements ! (j'aime bien les théories d'univers parallèles d'ailleurs, uh...)**

 **Bêta-lecture : Barron P'tit Pois**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les escaliers de la Tour Mystérieuse resteraient... eh bien, un mystère, pour plus larges que ce que la silhouette du bâtiment laissait penser de l'extérieur, ils s'étiraient en hauteur, interminables, sans qu'il ne se sente jamais épuisé de les gravir. Il commençait à soupçonner que l'odeur sucrée dans l'air était celle de la magie, tellement forte en ce lieu qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Cependant, ce qui le perturbait le plus restait les marches, qui savaient à tout instant où il avait l'intention de se rendre. Lorsqu'il revenait dormir à la Tour, il trouvait bien vite le calme simple de sa chambre, et lorsqu'il souhaitait dîner, les cuisines finissaient par se présenter à lui. Une seule porte à chaque fois, mais plusieurs destinations.

Cette fois, Riku se retrouva devant la porte en bois un peu usée du bureau de Maître Yen Sid. Il espérait que celui-ci pourrait le renseigner, faute de pouvoir demander directement au concerné. L'absence des vaisseaux de Sora et Kairi dans le jardin était prévisible, mais toujours aussi décevante.

« Ah, bienvenue... l'accueillit le vieux sorcier sans la moindre étincelle de surprise sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Tu sembles inquiet. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Yen Sid ne prenait pas directement part à leurs quêtes,contrairement à ce que Riku soupçonnait au départ. Il s'était contenté de les aiguiller au début, puis de leur fournir des conseils lorsqu'ils se sentaient perdus, sans jamais donner de véritables ordres. Rien qu'un mentor sage, mais pas leur chef, loin de là. Il acceptait que sa Tour leur serve de quartier général car il se souciait tout autant qu'eux de l'avenir des Mondes, il leur fournissait des ressources, et voilà tout.

« Maître, j'aurais besoin de parler à Sora et au Roi Mickey. Savez-vous où je peux les trouver ?

-Eh bien, je peux les appeler pour toi. Je te sens troublé, Riku. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Est-ce que le nom de Ventus vous évoque quelque chose ? »

Difficile de déchiffrer les traits impassibles et sévères du magicien, mais les quelques secondes de silence parlèrent pour lui.

« Tu as raison. Il est grand temps que l'on vous raconte le restant de l'histoire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le destin de la précédente génération des Porteurs de la Keyblade. »

* * *

Yen Sid avait opéré sa magie, une espèce de sort d'appel, dont Riku ignorait le fonctionnement. Impossible de dire quand Sora et le Roi le recevraient, et le temps qu'ils mettraient à arriver.

Tout en prenant son mal en patience, Riku se demandait si Kairi et Lea ne devraient pas assister à la discussion é sentait que tout le monde devrait posséder les mêmes informations, dans une équipe. D'un autre côté... Il avait l'impression que ça ne les concernaient pas. Que ça ne le concernait pas lui non plus d'ailleurs, pas vraiment, mais il _fallait_ qu'il sache...

Un vaisseau Gummi apparut dans le ciel sans préavis, à une vitesse frisant le faisaient-ils donc pour rester discrets avec un moyen de transport si flamboyant ?

À l'ouverture du cockpit, il eut à peine le temps d'en reconnaître les occupants que déjà la voix enjouée de Sora se faisait entendre.

« Riku ! » s'exclama-t-il en descendant, tout sourire, suivi de Donald et de Dingo.

Et Riku devait admettre qu'il était content de le voir, lui aussi. Sa présence lui semblait familière et chaleureuse, comme de rentrer à la maison. Au début, il le mettait mal à l'aise, mais depuis qu'il en connaissait la cause, ce sentiment avait disparu. Sora ressemblait à Vanitas, et son inconscient l'avait cherché dans ses traits, en vain.À présent qu'il se souvenait – plus ou moins – eh bien, il était juste Sora, à ses yeux.

« Salut, So' ! »

Surnom sorti de nulle part, mais pourquoi pas ?

« Hé, tu sais pourquoi Maître Yen Sid nous appelle ?

-Oui, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé... lui apprit Riku. C'est un peu compliqué, je préfère attendre que le Roi arrive avant d'en parler. »

Ce serait bien de ne pas avoir à répéter les choses plusieurs fois, et puis, il ne savait toujours pas comment justifier les vagues informations qu'il avait obtenu de Vanitas. L'idée de leur raconter toute l'histoire de la caverne le mettait mal à l'aise. Même s'il se contentait des faits, le récit lui semblait trop personnel. Il ne s'était pourtant pas passé grand-chose, mais s'il pouvait garder ces instants pour lui... Cependant, l'idée de mentir le dérangeait également. Peut-être, pour couper la poire en deux, une omission de vérité ferait-elle l'affaire ?

Ah, il commençait déjà à trouver des chemins détournés, alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il songeait à l'importance de la franchise dans leur petite équipe ! La phrase de Vanitas sur les Ténèbres toujours présentes en lui se rappela à sa mémoire. Ces notions d'affiliation restaient encore un peu floues à ses yeux, mais en cet instant précis, il pouvait entrevoir ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

La moue vexée de Sora le ramena à la réalité.

« Oh, allez ! Dis-moi au moins de quoi ça parle !

-Non ! C'est trop compliqué.

-Rikuuuuu ! »

Le rire qui poussa dans sa gorge le surprit. Devant la nonchalance de son ami, tout paraissait léger et tellement _simple_. Pas une sensation qu'il aurait éprouvé seul, pas avec toutes ces pensées qui se battaient en duel dans son esprit, pas avec tous ces soucis qui encombraient son coeur. Sora et Kairi parvenaient à déblayer tout cela, au moins un temps. Il n'avait appris leur existence que quelques jours plus tôt, mais il les connaissait depuis toujours. Le constat apparaissait comme une évidence, un fait difficilement réfutable.

Il sentait le besoin, instinctif, de les protéger, alors même qu'il ne savait pas se protéger lui-même.

* * *

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau du vieux Yen Sid à l'arrivée de Mickey. Donald et Dingo faisaient office de témoins silencieux, d'ombres de Sora. Ils affichaient l'un et l'autre un air très légèrement inquiet.

« Tout d'abord, fit le magicien à l'intention de Mickey et Sora, j'aimerais que Riku nous explique pourquoi il a tenu à vous appeler ici, tous les deux. »

Ce dernier crut bon de se tourner en premier vers le rongeur, puis souffla doucement :

« Majesté, est-ce que vous savez qui est Ventus ? »

Le concerné ne réagit pas tout de suite. Du coin de l'oeil, Riku crut voir Sora lever la main en direction de son coeur, avant de se stopper à mi-chemin. Sans un mot, Mickey traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir sur l'une des rares chaises de la pièce, inoccupée. Il se laissa tomber dessus avec un long soupir et se pinça l'arête du museau. Son expression épuisée produisit un drôle d'étonnement chez Riku. Il l'avait déjà vu ainsi, lors de l'affrontement contre Aqua. Pourtant, cette expression lui semblait toujours hors de propos chez lui.

Finalement, le Roi se décida à parler.

« Je suis... désolé. Je n'ai pas cru bon de vous en parler, puisqu'il nous est impossible de le secourir sans l'aide d'Aqua. J'ai eu tort de vous le cacher, ce n'est pas une bonne façon de faire. Cependant... Eh bien, je suppose que je me sens coupable, tout simplement. Affreusement coupable et honteux.

-Majesté... Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Sora.

-Tout d'abord, Riku, peux-tu nous dire où tu as entendu ce nom ? »

Pas de cachotteries, hein ?

Le concerné hocha la tête, tentant de se soustraire au noeud de nervosité qui obstruait sa gorge.

« J'ai de nouveau croisé Vanitas. Le garçon qui ressemble à Sora, précisa-t-il au cas où. Il est... Disons, plutôt doué pour semer la confusion dans les esprits. »

Il détestait devoir se retenir de sourire en prononçant ces mots.

« Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il a révélé trop et peu de choses à la fois. Il prétend avoir un coeur composé uniquement de Ténèbres, sans aucune trace de Lumière. Lorsque je l'ai interrogé à ce propos, il a eu l'air surpris que je ne sois pas au courant, et a demandé si le nom de Ventus m'évoquait quelque chose... Il a dit que tu saurais nous en dire davantage, Mickey, et il a également impliqué que sa ressemblance avec Sora venait de là.

-Je vois.

-Euh, ça me fait un peu mal au crâne, fit Sora nerveusement. Et j'aime pas ça du tout. En quoi je suis concerné ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, avoua Mickey. Ceci dit, je m'en doutais un peu...

-Quoi ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La souris releva les yeux vers lui, l'air grave. Riku ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de trop au milieu de toutes ces révélations. Tout ceci ne le concernait pas, il ne faisait que transmettre le message... Et malgré sa curiosité dévorante – cela avait un rapport avec Vanitas, après tout, mais également Sora – il éprouvait une culpabilité incontrôlable à l'idée d'assister à cet échange.

« Sora... Je ne souhaitais pas te perturber avec ces histoires, surtout au vu des événements qui se succédaient sans cesse; d'abord le retour d'Ansem, puis l'Organisation XIII et maintenant Xehanort... De plus, je ne voyais pas quel bien cela aurait fait, étant donné que je ne possède pas tous les éléments de réponse et-

-Ça suffit ! Assez, avec les excuses, venez-en au fait !

-Sora ! s'offusqua alors Donald en sortant de son silence. Tu ne peux pas t'adresser au Roi de cette façon ! »

Mais le Roi en question lui fit signe de laisser passer l'affront, avant de reprendre, l'air plus chagriné que jamais :

« Je m'en suis douté à partir du moment où j'ai vu Roxas.

-Vous... Vous n'allez pas mêler Roxas à tout ça, quand même ? fit le garçon avec un sourire d'incrédulité.

-Il a exactement la même apparence que Ventus. »

Un silence. Lourd. Plombant.

« P-Pardon ?

-Je sais à quel point ça peut te paraître improbable. En règle générale, les Simili ressemblent à leur hôte, à quelques détails près, mais Roxas... Il est ton Simili, pourtant il possède le visage d'un ami que j'ai connu il y a dix ans et que j'ai perdu. Il se nommait Ventus, et je ne sais pas comment une telle chose est possible. Je suis désolé.

-Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas drôle. Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Riku nota le tremblement des mains de son meilleur ami, sa peau qui venait de perdre toute couleur. Pourquoi réagissait-il si vivement ? Certes, les révélations s'avéraient surprenantes, mais à ce point ?Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard inquiet, sans toutefois intervenir, alors il décida de s'avancer.

« Sora. Calme-toi. »

L'autre secoua furieusement la tête.

« Nan. Nan, attend, nan, c'est trop, là ! D'abord, on me dit qu'un type qui a le même visage que moi semait déjà pagaille dans les Mondes il y a _dix ans_ , et maintenant ça ? C'est qui, ce Ven, et pourquoi Roxas lui ressemblerait ? Puis faut arrêter, au fait, avec Roxas, il a assez souffert comme ça ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien ? »

Sa voix donna l'impression de se briser en mille morceaux. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait surprenant lui-même, Riku vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami et le guida vers une chaise vide pour le faire asseoir. Il resta derrière lui, maintenant le toucher en guise de réconfort discret. En règle général, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le contact physique, même avec ses amis – cela dit, Irvine et Grenat ne lui avaient jamais donné l'impression de devoir être protégés, eux.

Durant la scène, Mickey avait observé un silence religieux. Une fois que Sora parut un tant soi peu calmé, il lâcha :

« Ven.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as appelé Ven.

-J'me suis trompé, expliqua rapidement Sora en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je voulais dire Ventus.

-Non, Sora, ce n'est pas...

-Désolé, j'sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. J'ai mal à la tête... Et au coeur, aussi. Y a aucune raison, pourtant. »

Pressentant que la conversation serait longue et difficile, Yen Sid fit apparaître du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde – la magie la plus concrète que Riku l'ait jamais vu accomplir. Ensuite, lui et Mickey entreprirent de leur conter le récit des précédents Porteurs, dix ans avant leur premier périple.

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, leur Maître Eraqus, l'apparition des Nescients dans les Mondes, à l'époque où les Sans-Coeur ne semaient pas encore la zizanie, les plans alambiqués de Xehanort, la X-Blade, et enfin, la chute précipitée qu'ils rencontrèrent. Mickey passa très brièvement sur le rôle de Vanitas dans toute cette histoire. À peine un personnage secondaire, dont les motivations ne s'avéraient pas claires. Néanmoins, il manquait certains pans de l'histoire, puisque la plupart des protagonistes ne se trouvaient plus là pour apporter leur témoignage...

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi ! »

Sora paraissait plus calme, à présent, sans doute épuisé de sa récente panique. Il avait tout écouté, sans jamais interroger personne, sans broncher, le regard ancré sur un point invisible au sol. Trop fixe.

« C'est que nous devons découvrir, répondit Mickey. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ton coeur et celui de Ven sont entrés en résonance, semblerait-il.

-Et Vanitas ?

-C'est compliqué de connaître son rôle exact dans tout ceci. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous êtes liés. Toi, Ventus, Vanitas et Roxas. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui pourrait nous éclairer à ce sujet appartient à l'Organisation.

-Ventus est en vie, non ?

-Il dort, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Seule Aqua connaît sa localisation et elle a pris grand soin de la dissimuler afin de le protéger. Je l'ai cherché, après sa disparition, pendant un temps. Puis de nouvelles menaces se sont mises à planer sur les Mondes, et au fil des années, le sentiment d'urgence s'est estompé...

-Et Aqua ne compte pas nous aider, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Sora avec une amertume surprenante venant de lui.

-Ventus compte énormément pour elle. Maintenant que tu en parles, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ne vienne pas le chercher.

-Il faut qu'on le trouve avant elle ! décréta Sora avec une nouvelle étincelle de résolution dans la voix.

-Ou en même temps, intervint doucement Riku. En la suivant, par exemple. »

Proposer une solution pertinente le soulageait. Il s'était senti plus qu'invisible durant le débat. Inutile. Encore une fois, la voix de Vanitas résonna dans son esprit, au moment où il lui disait _Tu n'es pas le héros de cette histoire_. Eh bien, en l'occurrence, il se sentait prêt à le croire.

Sora se leva brusquement, rompant l'immobilisme de la scène. Les pieds de sa chaise claquèrent contre le sol, faisant sursauter Donald, qui poussa un cri étranglé.

« On y va. »

Sans attendre personne, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte. Ses acolytes commencèrent à le suivre, sans doute de peur qu'il ait l'idée de partir sans eux étant donné son agitation. Riku le retint par le bras.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Il s'inquiétait pour Sora, et puis l'affaire concernait également Vanitas. Deux bonnes raisons de ne pas rester à l'écart. Ce serait trop... En le regardant, le visage de son meilleur ami s'adoucit.

« Nan. T'en fais pas, on sera assez de trois.

-Je veux venir.

-Ça ira ! Puis, t'as ta propre quête, non ? Retrouve ton clone. Et si tu vois Aqua en chemin, fais-moi signe, d'accord ? »

 _Tu n'es pas le héros de cette histoire._ Il sentit un sourire triste s'étaler sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le lâcha.

« Tiens-moi au courant. Quoi que tu apprennes, le moindre renseignement. Tu me promets ? »

Est-ce que son ami mesurait combien cela lui importait ? Sans doute que non. Il ne savait pas, après tout, il devait simplement penser qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, sentiment plutôt normal au demeurant. Au final, Riku n'était pas le seul à qui il manquait des pièces du puzzle.

« T'inquiètes. »

Il fila sans saluer personne.

« Ce gosse... rouspéta Donald en le suivant.

-Je me demande ce qui lui arrive... » marmonna Dingo.

La porte du bureau se referma tranquillement derrière eux. Mickey, recroquevillé, l'air triste, releva la tête en direction de Yen Sid.

« Son attitude... Ce n'est pas seulement dû au choc de la nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous avons eu la même intuition, à ce que je vois. Oui, en effet. Comme s'il percevait... quelque chose.

-Qu'il percevait Ventus ? tenta le souverain.

-Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas incohérent de penser que Sora détient la clé de son réveil. »

Riku s'attarda lui aussi, méditant à propos de l'échange. Cela ne le concernait pas. Étrange. Il avait été appelé ici par Naminé... dans quel but ? Chaque personne de ce nouvel entourage lui paraissait bien plus vivante, vibrante, que lui. Il restait un fantôme, peu importe l'univers, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il le sentait, cet ego mal placé, celui qui, tellement blessé par ses échecs, s'était retiré pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, mais qui existait encore en lui, tapi.

Ironique. Riku ne s'aimait pas, cela allait sans dire, et pourtant, il prenait absolument tout pour acquis sans le mériter, l'attention des autres, la richesse, le succès... et même le rôle de héros, hum ? Sans qu'il ne le mette en mots réellement, ça lui avait paru tellement _logique_ , étant donné la somme d'événements inconcevables qui s'enchaînaient autour de lui depuis quelques jours...

Pourtant,cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Ça n'en avait pas, se souvint-il. Tant que ses amis restaient en sécurité, quelle importance, le reste ? Tant qu'il éclaircissait les mystères, et en particulier celui que posait Vanitas, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant... Au bout du compte, se pouvait-il que ce soit lui ou _eux_ ? Rien n'était encore joué, même si le garçon appartenait au camp de Xehanort, comme disait Yen Sid...

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce terme. Appartenir.

« Riku ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Non. Il secoua la tête.

« Je songeais à Vanitas, avoua-t-il. Maître, pensez-vous que c'est réellement possible ? Un coeur où il n'existe que les Ténèbres ? »

Yen Sid ferma les yeux

« Les Princesses de Coeurs sont des êtres exceptionnels. Nous autres, le commun des mortels, avons besoin d'un équilibre plus ou moins stable entre Lumière et Ténèbres. La plupart des habitants des Mondes choisissent de rester majoritairement fidèles à leur part de Lumière, même si des sentiments tout naturels nous assaillent constamment, tels que la jalousie, la colère, l'envie... la haine. Lorsqu'un être cède à cette obscurité de façon trop excessive, il sombre dans les Ténèbres. Mais un coeur entièrement sombre... Ce doit être une bien misérable vie, portée par un instinct de destruction, mais également une souffrance inouïe. Condamné à voir les autres s'épanouir dans une Lumière que l'on ne peut jamais atteindre, consumé par la jalousie... Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes suppositions, c'est une existence que je ne souhaiterais à personne, pas même à un suivant de Xehanort.

-Ah. »

Il lui semblait qu'il le savait déjà. Qu'il avait déjà posé cette même question, et qu'il avait ressenti la même... Quoi, au juste ? Des émotions tellement vives que leur nom lui échappait.

« Riku... murmura Mickey en s'approchant, l'air incrédule. Tu pleures ?

-Non, mentit-il inutilement. Ce n'est rien. Juste... Je vais y aller. Retourner à ma mission, euh... »

De quoi s'agissait-il, déjà ? Il passait tellement de temps à pourchasser une ombre qu'il perdait le fil du reste.

* * *

Enquêter sur les membres de l'Organisation. Trouver son clone, ou bien Aqua, ou une quelconque information utile. Voilà sa véritable quête, aux yeux des autres. Celle qu'il lui fallait poursuivre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Plus facile, de prendre la résolution de cesser de poursuivre Vanitas, que de la tenir.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et à la fascination du départ s'ajoutait désormais une tristesse diffuse, pas tout à fait de la pitié ou de l'empathie,ou peut-être un mélange des deux, encore renforcé par l'affection qu'il lui portait malgré lui. Ça le prenait à la gorge et ça voulait pas le lâcher, tenace et insupportable.

Un coeur sans Lumière. Riku pouvait comprendre, un tout petit peu, ce que ça devait faire. Lui aussi, à un moment donné, ne voyait que l'obscurité, sans aucune solution, presque sans envie d'en trouver une. L'impression de se noyer, sans possibilité de remonter à la surface ou de tout à fait mourir. En vouloir à la terre entière et culpabiliser de le faire. Et pourtant, Riku avait aussi connu la joie et l'amour, l'affection... Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, comparé à Vanitas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la même douleur éprouvée au centuple. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie, malgré ça ?

Enfin, il partait dans des élucubrations, mais elles n'étaient pas forcément avérées. Pour autant qu'il en savait, il projetait trop, et il se pouvait que le point de vue de Vanitas soit totalement différent de ce qu'il s'imagine.

Le premier réflexe de Riku fut de retourner à la Nécropole des Keyblades, plus particulièrement dans les ruines de la ville. Peu de chance qu'il le retrouve là, mais il ne connaissait aucune autre piste. Il se sentait démuni, indécis, et son seul point d'ancrage restait cette ancienne cité. Que faisait Vanitas dans ces tunnels, au juste, l'autre jour ? Cherchait-il des informations pour le compte de Xehanort ? Sur ces fameux Prophètes, peut-être ? En tout cas, le quartier général de l'Organisation ne se trouvait probablement pas ici, contrairement à l'hypothèse qu'avançait Yen Sid.

En atterrissant, Riku s'aperçut que le soleil se levait à peine. Avait-il passé tant de temps dans l'atmosphère figée de la Tour Mystérieuse ? Ou bien chaque Monde possédait-il son propre cycle de nuit et de jour ?

Le vent ne soufflait pas sur les bâtisses de pierres délabrées, ce jour-là. Dans la lumière safran du petit matin, il trouva deux lueurs rouges, qui décidément possédaient le don d'apparaître là où on ne les attendait pas. Kairi l'accueillit avec le même enthousiasme chaleureux que Sora, l'étreinte amicale en supplément. Surpris, il en eut un minuscule raté ridicule dans les battements de son coeur. Ses cheveux sentaient le citron.

Une remarque acide lui effleura l'esprit. Son périple aurait été bien plus simple, s'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, au lieu de pourchasser un songe téné malgré lui, il ne semblait jamais choisir la facilité.Le cas échéant, est-ce que Kairi aurait voulu de lui ? Enfin, à quoi bon spéculer ainsi ? L'éventualité ne le tentait malheureusement pas.

« Yo, Riku ! le salua Lea en s'avançant à son tour, nonchalant comme toujours.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? Je vous avais dit que je menais l'enquête, non ? »

Kairi se détacha de lui, la mine préoccupée.

« On pensait justement voir si tu étais encore là. On a de nouvelles informations. Le Livre des Prophéties, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

* * *

C'était stupide.

Irvine ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait ici, au juste. Grenat lui avait fait promettre de venir voir Riku en son absence, mais depuis quand tenait-il ses promesses, hein ? Ce n'aurait pas été très difficile de lui mentir : « _oui, il va bien, il dort, quoi, normal_ » et basta.

Normal... Pas vraiment, en fait, mais enfin, un peu quand même. Ça faisait quoi, un mois ? Il avait pas compté. Elle si, sans doute. Toujours un peu trop tatillonne, Grenat. La faute à sa grognasse de mère. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, que quelqu'un rende visite ou non à Riku ? Pas comme s'il pouvait leur faire la conversation dans son état, ou même les entendre.

Quoique d'aucuns prétendaient que si, qu'il était conscient, du moins une partie de lui, même s'il ne réagissait à rien. Irvine n'espérait pas que ce soit le cas. Piégé dans une prison de chair qui ne daignait pas bouger, durant tout ce temps, tout entendre, les pleurs de sa mère et les avis pessimistes des médecins, sans aucun moyen de s'exprimer ? Un truc à devenir dingue. Mieux valait encore qu'il dorme.

Mais justement, quel intérêt de venir, du coup ? Aucun. Presque autant que de veiller un cadavre, mais encore, à la rigueur, les enterrements étaient davantage pour les vivants que pour les morts... Là, Riku n'était pas mort, et tout le monde _attendait_. Soit qu'il ne réveille, soit qu'il meurt. Est-ce que ses parents se résoudraient à le débrancher ? Un peu tôt, sans doute, pour songer à l'éventualité... Cela dit, Irvine savait que l'idée effleurait la totalité des personnes franchissant le seuil de cette chambre d'hôpital,ils n'en parlaient simplement pas.

Irvine était en colère. Contre lui-même, infoutu de gérer sa peine, infoutu de cesser d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une journée, de juste se détendre. Contre ce con aussi, surtout. Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de se suicider, en sa gavant de médicaments et en sautant des escaliers ? Très hasardeux, mais Riku avait toujours été un peu... lunatique. Sous ses couverts de discrétion, il ne pouvait rien faire comme les autres, celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas simplement venir leur parler de ses problèmes, non, fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu ! Putain. Personne n'osait le traiter d'égoïste, mais...

« Tu mérites même pas que je vienne » maugréa-t-il, et il se sentit idiot de parler ainsi dans le vide.

Il commençait à maigrir, Riku, malgré les perfusions pour lui apporter les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie. Bientôt, il serait transparent, à force de pâlir. Et qui lui coupait les ongles, au juste ? Irvine ne voulait même pas savoir comment il faisait pour chier.

Ça allait bien, au bout d'un moment ! Il allait dire à Grenat qu'il pouvait pas. Elle avait qu'à prendre des nouvelles auprès d'Ignis, il chopperait son numéro pour elle, en attendant, lui ne refoutrait plus les pieds ici ! Il avait besoin d'oublier ça. Si son pote revenait, tant mieux, sinon il ferait son deuil le moment venu, mais cette attente-là, non, franchement, non... Ça lui foutait la rage et il avait autre chose à faire de sa vie !Puis il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Ça le rendait encore plus furieux.

Quelle merde...

Il commençait à tendre les jambes pour se lever, lorsque le bruit de la poignée le figea. À deux heures du matin, parfois, il restait encore Ignis ou un autre des oncles de Riku, mais pas cette nuit-là, alors...

« Coucou ! »

Une tête bien trop joviale passa le nez par l'entrebâillement. Avec une surprise teintée de consternation, Irvine reconnut Damien Dincht, un espèce d'héritier à la noix qu'il croisait parfois aux soirées et qui insistait, pour une raison ou une autre, à ce qu'on l'appelle Demyx. Ni lui ni son frère n'avaient réellement de neurone fonctionnel, et il n'était pas vraiment un ami proche de Riku. Pas _du tout_ en fait.

« Ah la vache, on m'a dit que ça impressionnait, mais ouais, sacré bordel » commenta l'autre en s'approchant du lit de Riku comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal un peu chelou au zoo.

Irvine sentit son sang bouillir. Noctis avait pourtant donné des consignes très claires aux infirmiers, afin de ne pas laisser entrer les sales richous qui flairaient l'occasion de faire du lèche-botte à la famille Caelum en se prétendant affligés, et gnagnagna... Évidemment, la rumeur avait fait son petit bout de chemin dans le milieu. Ça arrivait que certains passent entre les mailles du filet, mais ils se faisaient souvent renvoyer manu-militari par la personne qui veillait sur Riku à ce moment-là.

Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait crû pouvoir en tirer ? Il ne risquait pas de croiser ses parents ou quoi à cet heure-ci ! Enfin, ce n'était pas une flèche, sans doute ne fallait-il pas chercher très loin.

« Casse-toi, Demyx, ordonna Irvine en se levant de la chaise. C'est pas un spectacle, t'es pas un proche, tu te tires. »

Oh, ça allait être mauvais pour lui, ça. Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'ennemis, les relations étant toujours utiles à un moment ou un autre dans ce milieu... Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ç vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel ce crétin avait réussi à le mettre en seulement dix secondes avec sa gueule d'ahuri, ce ne serait pas évident de s'empêcher de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche.

L'enfoiré papillota des paupières avec l'air d'imbécile heureux de celui qui ne voyait pas le problème.

« Oh, allez, sois sympa, Kinnéas ! Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles.

-Des nouvelles de quoi ? Tu l'connais pas ! »

Puis, Riku n'avait pas énormément de potins à raconter, en l'état... songea Irvine avec amertume.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il te raconte peut-être pas tout. »

Bah bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pas inventer, avec sa tête de chien battu, là ? On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, à ce débile, alors qu'il passait son temps à jouer de la gratte en se droguant, si on en croyait les rumeurs – et elles n'étaient pas très dures à avaler. Dire que ça allait se retrouver à la tête d'un empire commercial, ça...

« T'as de la chance qu'on soit dans un hôpital, sale branleur. Fiche le camp avant de te recevoir mon poing dans la gueule. »

La menace eut au moins le mérite de le faire reculer. Demyx exhala un rire nerveux ridicule, paumes dressées devant lui en une tentative d'apaisement.

« Wow, ok, pardon, c'était p't'être pas le moment... J'repasserai plus tard !

-Si tu refous les pieds ici, j'te défonce. »

Après avoir bredouillé une parodie d'excuses, Demyx s'éclipsa lâchement sans demander son reste.

Après son départ, Irvine se laissa retomber sur la chaise en soupirant, fatigué. Il détestait s'emporter à ce point, ça ne lui ressemblait guère, mais voilà, il était déjà en pétard avant que cet enfoiré ne juge bon de venir au chevet d'un gars qu'il connaissait même pas, alors là, constater que l'hypocrisie des gens ne s'arrêtait même pas aux portes des hôpitaux...

Pfff, ça allait jaser sur son compte, maintenant.

« C'est ta faute, ça, tu sais mec ? »

Vu le caractère de lavette de Riku, il s'attendait presque à le voir se redresser sur son lit pour s'excuser, embêté à l'idée d'être la cause d'un tel conflit, et fut évidemment déçu lorsque son meilleur ami resta immobile.

* * *

« Qui vous a donné ces infos, déjà ? » s'enquit Riku.

Il détestait ce Monde, son paysage sinistre et son air sec. Cependant, demander à Lea et Kairi de faire un trajet en vaisseau pour aller discuter ailleurs lui paraissait une option laborieuse. Il ne souhaitait pas trop les déranger, et puis ses amis semblaient bien moins sensibles à l'atmosphère... même pas triste, ni glauque, juste trop pleine d'un rien stérile.

« Luxord, expliqua Kairi. Un des réceptacles de Xehanort. Tu t'en souviens ? Sora l'a affronté, quand on a... Quand vous avez démantelé la première Organisation XIII. »

Riku hocha la tête, bien que l'anecdote ne lui rappelle pas grand-chose en vérité. Ainsi, Xehanort recyclait certains des acolytes de l'ancienne Organisation ? Il ne comprenait pas tellement ces histoires d'ancien et de nouveau, de personnes revenues à la vie, de Simili, mais il faisait avec, tentait du mieux possible de les assimiler comme des _faits_ , sans se poser de questions – hormis la nuit durant les longues heures d'inactivités propices à recoller les morceaux, faute de réussir à dormir.

« C'est peut-être un piège ? » supposa-t-il, dubitatif.

Après tout, pourquoi un de leurs adversaires leur délivrerait-il une information si capitale ? Un livre qui contiendrait l'entièreté de la destinée des Mondes, qui permettrait de connaître les événements passés et à venir ? Une telle chose, si elle existait, paraissait éminemment dangereuse. S'il s'agissait d'une fausse piste, ce serait également une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux, puisqu'ils perdraient du temps à enquêter à ce propos.

« M'étonnerait, contra Lea. Il nous demandait si on l'avait pas vu, ce fameux bouquin. Xehanort cherche le Livre, alors si on l'a, ça l'intéresse...

-Et si un tel ouvrage tombait entre ses mains...» spécula Kairi.

La menace contenue dans le non-dit était 'un qui connaîtrait à l'avance les événements du futur parviendrait-il à les modifier ?Ou s'échinerait-il à le faire sans rien pouvoir y changer, jusqu'à devenir fou ?

« C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! La Prophétie, les Prophètes... Il y a un lien, et cet endroit est le meilleur point de départ pour mener l'enquête. Seulement... »

Lea marqua un temps de suspense et désigna les ruines dans son dos.

« Rien ici. Rien dans les maisons non plus. Kairi a essayé de lire un livre, mais il est parti en poussières sous ses doigts, j'exagère même pas. L'instant d'avant il était tangible, et puis après...

-Un tas de sable, conclut la jeune fille. Ces ruines doivent exister depuis tellement longtemps... Les mites ont rongé ce qu'il y avait à ronger, puis les tempêtes ont achevé le travail.

-Et les parchemins dans les souterrains ? Ils sont certainement mieux conservés.

-Quels souterrains ? »

Riku leur montra la trappe et descendit avec eux dans les ténèbres, hélas pas très loin. Les attaques des Nescients avaient provoqué davantage d'éboulements que Riku ne le pensait. Une seule salle emplie de parchemins demeurait accessible.

« Des registres de compte, je crois, soupira Lea en inspectant quelques papiers à la lumière d'une flammèche. Passionnant pour un historien, sans doute...

-Il y a peut-être autre chose.

-Ça va prendre des jours, de parcourir tout ça... J'suis presque content que le reste soit hors d'atteinte.

-Lea !

-Quoi ? Je suis pas devenu Porteur de Keyblade pour mettre le nez dans la paperasse, n'en déplaise à mademoiselle ! »

Tellement de savoir perdu. Tout ça à cause de Riku et de sa quête insensée ? La pensée le démoralisa.

Et, bien entendu, il ne subsistait guère traces de Vanitas en ces lieux...

Il poussa un lourd soupir. Retour à la case départ, hum ? Parcourir les Mondes au petit bonheur la chance ? Cette stratégie avait bel et bien payé ses fruits la première fois, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle fonctionnerait à nouveau.

Il se sentait épuisé, à vrai dire. Las. Décidément, il oscillait sans cesse entre l'espoir et le découragement... Mieux, sans doute, que de nager dans le pessimisme le plus total, après tout ?

Pas sûr.

* * *

Riku détestait ce Monde, aussi détestait-il devoir y passer la nuit.

Depuis le début de son aventure, il avait souvent « dormi » à la belle étoile – ou plutôt, il s'était allongé dans un endroit qu'il jugeait – somme toute très arbitrairement – à l'abri du danger, pour y passer les longues heures de l'obscurité à contempler les étoiles. Même celle-ci semblaient moins nombreuses, plus pâles, vues de cette terre.

Avec Kairi et Lea, ils avaient décidé de trouver une ruine qui tenait encore debout, avec un semblant de toit, afin de s'abriter durant la nuit. Les deux autres iraient, dès le petit matin, demander à Maître Yen Sid s'il pouvait faire venir quelqu'un capable d'étudier cette ville et ses documents historiques précieux. Quant à lui, il reprendrait la route.

Mauvaise idée, le toit pour se protéger du vent... Riku gardait les yeux fixés sur la pierre délabrée, persuadé que leur abri de fortune pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. De plus, le vent les atteignait tout de même, étant donné l'isolation toute relative de l'endroit. Par un miracle qu'il ne saisissait pas, cet état de fait ne perturbait pas le sommeil de ses amis.

D'ordinaire, Riku se contentait de rester allongé en attendant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Cependant, la présence, bien que familière désormais, de Kairi et de Lea, le perturbait. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais dormi dans la même pièce que quelqu'un d'autre, depuis que ses parents ne l'acceptaient plus dans la leur. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans, la dernière fois qu'il les avait réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit suite à un cauchemar. Depuis, il faisait encore de mauvais songes, mais il affrontait les ténèbres seul.

Et puis... Le visage endormi de Kairi, paisible et tourné dans sa direction, lui rappela les paroles de Naminé.

Il devait lui parler. N'importe quelle bribe d'information serait bonne à prendre.

Il se leva lentement, se faisant discret pour éviter de les ré ne fut pas aussi ardu que ce à quoi il s'attendait et, bientôt, il fut dehors – quoique, _dehors_ , ce n'était pas une notion si différente de _dedans_ , lorsque la moitié des murs manquait à l'appel.

La ville paraissait encore plus sinistre, à la lueur de la nuit, les amas de pierres informes gisant comme des cadavres de géants tombés au combat. Riku frissonna, pas de froid, puis amorça quelques pas au hasard, errant. Saurait-il seulement retrouver le chemin de leur piètre abri ?

À peine fut-il assis sur un monticule de gravats, suffisamment loin du campement pour ne plus le distinguer, que la phosphorescence de Naminé apparut à ses côtés. Sa lumière ne blessait pas les yeux,à peine émettait-elle suffisamment pour qu'elle apparaisse nettement, contrastant avec le reste de l'univers.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aussi simplet celui puisse paraître, il aimait bien Naminé. La voir le réconforta maigrement. Cela dit, il ne se trouvait pas ici pour une conversation amicale, loin de là.

« Qui est Kairi, pour toi ?

-Je suis sa Simili.

-Ah.

-Lorsqu'une personne perd son coeur...

-Oui, l'interrompit-il doucement. Je crois que je sais. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans le regarder. Ses cheveux ne se levaient pas en dépit dela forte brise qui agitait l'air.

« Roxas peut apparaître ainsi, comme toi ?

-Non...

-Parce que Kairi est une Princesse de Coeur ?

-Oui. Et non. Est-ce de cela que tu voulais me parler ?

-Non » admit Riku.

Il tournait autour du pot. Il ne souhaitait pas se voir entendre une répondre difficile à encaisser. La pierre sous lui était froide, trop froide,lui rappelant une énième fois qu'il ne supportait pas cette atmosphère.

« Je voulais te parler de lui. De Vanitas. »

Il coula un regard vers Naminé, se tournant à demi dans sa direction sans oser la regarder en face. Celle-ci, halo de lumière dans la quasi-obscurité, garda le silence, les yeux fixé au sol et les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, poursuivit Riku devant son mutisme. Je le connais, pas vrai ? Je rêvais de lui, avant, quand j'étais... »

Quand il _était_. Cela ne devait pas faire si longtemps, à dire vrai. Sa chute dans les escaliers lui paraissait tellement lointaine et floue, parfois, moins tangible que les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête...

« Riku...

-Je sais que c'est pour lui que je suis ici. Pour le retrouver. Mais je ne sais pas comment... Il ne se souvient pas de moi comme je me souviens de lui. »

Naminé se recroquevilla comme s'il venait de la frapper, les genoux repliés contre elle, et toujours cette expression de souffrance, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? se précipita Riku. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, encore ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider à le trouver ?

-Riku. Arrête. Je t'en prie. Je suis désolée.

-Quoi ? C'est contradictoire, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer ici et refuser de m'aider à accomplir ce pour quoi je suis là !

-Je ne savais pas, lorsque je t'ai envoyé ici. Je ne me doutais pas que tes sentiments... que ça _t'affecterait_ autant... »

Riku la dévisagea sans comprendre. Il avait eut l'impression de savoir ce qu'était la confusion absolue, depuis qu'il se trouvait ici, mais celle-ci atteignait des sommets en cet instant.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Je ne te suis pas. Arrête de faire comme si tu souffrais davantage que moi ! »

Loin dans son esprit, sa conscience lui conseillait de cesser de se comporter comme un enfant. Cependant, la conscience ne se trouvait pas aux commandes en ce moment.

Finalement, Naminé secoua la tête.

« Riku, non. Je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur du lien qui vous liait, mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé ici pour Vanitas.

-Tu plaisantes.

-Ce n'est pas sur lui que tu dois te concentrer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il poserait problème à ce point.

-Arrête ça. »

Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Naminé semblait tellement, sincèrement _désolée_...

« Arrête. Non. C'est tellement... J'ai crû... »

La certitude. La certitude avait été tellement forte ! Quel autre but pourrait surpasser celui-ci ? Le reste, à côté, paraissait fade. Dépourvu de sens.

« Riku. »

Naminé tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« Je suis navrée. Il y a plus important en jeu que cela. Promet-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas distraire. Que tu sauras te concentrer sur le reste, sur le destin des Mondes, et apprendre ici ce qu'il te faut apprendre. Je t'en prie. »

 _Distraire_. Il eut envie de rire autant que de pleurer.

« Promet.

-Non. »

Il n'y avait ni colère ni immaturité dans son refus. Simple constat.

Après, tout, comment pourrait-il prononcer une promesse qu'il se savait incapable de tenir ?

* * *

 **Je souris un peu en imaginant votre réaction à certains trucs, ahah.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à très vite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellluuu !**

 **Oui, ça fait longtemps, non ? Malheureusement, j'ai peur que les prochains chapitres ne mettent aussi pas mal de temps à arriver. J'ai fini les premiers jets du 13 et du 14, mais maintenant il faut que je les corrige... Je vais essayer de vous en sortir au moins un le mois prochain !**

 **En attendant, bon il y a celui-ci. J'ai l'impression que l'action commence enfin, pfiou.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu n'en a pas encore informé Noctis, n'est-ce pas ? »

En apparence, Lunafreya ne réagit pas à cette question, son visage conservant ce masque d'amabilité déterminé, inflexible dans sa douceur, qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle s'occupait de couper les ongles de son fils avec application, refusant de laisser ce soin aux infirmières. Son attitude entêtée agaça fortement Ignis, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait.

« Luna, tu ne peux pas lui dissimuler une information si capitale. Il a le droit d'exprimer son opinion.

-Et je sais ce qu'il dira, protesta-t-elle d'un ton de diplomâte née. Rien ne sert de le mettre dans tous ses états pour si peu. »

Si peu ? Si _peu_? Les médecins leur avait appris qu'après trois mois de coma, les chances de réveil d'un patient tombaient sous la barre des un pourcent, et elle trouvait l'information _négligeable_? Ignis faillit s'en offusquer, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour cela. Il finit par comprendre, tout simplement, qu'elle refuserait de perdre espoir quoiqu'on lui serrine. L'hypothèse de la mort de son fils ne l'effleurait pas, puisqu'elle ne parvenait même pas à _l'envisager_ , mécanisme d'autodéfense somme toute très humain.

Cependant, cela n'excusait rien et Noctis devait en être informé également. Simple question de justice.

« Si tu ne le lui dis pas, je le ferais » se résolut Ignis.

Luna finit, enfin, par se tourner vers lui.

La fenêtre ouverte apportait sur eux le vent froid de l'automne. Les jours raccourcissaient de façon drastique au dehors et les chances de Riku de se réveiller diminuaient de même. Le personnel médical, poliment, avec tout le tact possible dans ce genre de situation désespérée, leur avait simplement demandé de reconsidérer leur choix. Soit continuer les soins, soit...

« Ignis, s'il te plaît, écoute, soupira-t-elle alors. Je ne me permettrais pas une telle chose si je ne connaissais pas Noctis par coeur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comme il peut se montrer buté, et si tu y réfléchissais tu pourrais d'or et déjà te douter de sa réaction. Il refusera de songer à cette éventualité, il s'emportera, et ira peut-être même menacer les médecins pour avoir songé à proposer une telle chose. Rien ne sert de le tourmenter avec des histoires de probabilités. Nous continuerons d'essayer. Il ne supporterait pas le contraire, et nous avons les moyens de payer les frais médicaux... Tout ira bien. »

Elle prononçait ces derniers mots comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

Elle avait raison, évidemment, à propos de la réaction de Noctis. Il haïrait le monde entier rien que pour avoir osé émettre l'idée qu'on puisse débrancher son fils. Il n'écouterait pas les statistiques ni les avis. Il ne voudrait pas les entendre, ni les comprendre, encore moins les accepter.

« Cela reste discutable moralement.

-Oui, acquiesça Luna sans que cela ne trouble son calme apparent. Mais cela le protège. Tu imagines, un pour cent ? Comment peut-on accepter un tel choix ? Laisser son enfant mourir ou le voir dormir pour l'éternité ? C'est... »

Elle secoua la tête et, sans préavis, éclata en sanglot.

Ignis fut pris au dépourvu. Avant l'accident de Riku, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu Luna pleurer.

Il ne put que se poster derrière elle et poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Maigre réconfort. Il savait s'y prendre avec Noctis, mais avec elle...

« Et toi... souffla doucement Ignis. Si tu n'étais pas certaine que Noctis refuserait d'y penser, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais ? »

La question stoppa un moment ses pleurs. Il parvint presque à entendre son sourire sans joie.

« Eh bien, je suis simplement soulagée de ne pas avoir à me poser la question. »

* * *

Bon, il allait mourir. Probablement.

Larxène avait dit :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais personne ne m'a demandé de te sauver la vie si, disons, cette horde de pirates sanguinaires et leur capitaine décidaient de t'exécuter... »

Le tout avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Décidément, la fidélité des membres de l'Organisation envers leur supérieur laissait clairement à désirer. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, tout du moins, n'ayant rencontré que deux d'entre eux.

Riku ne parvenait pas à éprouver autre chose qu'un dépit teinté d'ironie, sans doute dû à la lassitude et au ridicule de la situation. Ou peut-être devenait-il un peu fou, à force; le prix à payer pour toutes ces nuits d'inquiétudes, ces jours à se lamenter et ces recherches sans fin, ces histoires à la fois familières et déroutantes dans lesquelles il mettait les pieds. Quelque chose finissait par s'abîmer dans son esprit, peut-être de façon irréversible. Oh, bon... Il ne tenait pas tellement à sa santé mentale, s'aperçut-il.

L'éminence de sa mort prochaine lui paraissait une préoccupation fort lointaine. D'ailleurs, allait-il réellement périr ? Rien de moins sûr. Il pouvait, au choix, se réveiller de ce long rêve, le recommencer depuis le début, rester coincé dans un entre-deux éternel, ou bien une dizaine d'autres possibilités qu'il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ou concevoir.

Ce serait idiot, cela dit, après tout tous les périples traversés dans cet univers, que de finir ainsi. Capturé par des pirates - des _pirates_ ! - parce que son vaisseau Gummi avait décidé d'atterrir au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il aurait pu s'en tirer, si cette Larxène ne se trouvait pas parmi eux pour une obscure raison. Elle disait faire partie des sbires de Xehanort, mais ne semblait suivre que le gré de ses propre envies, et cela même si ses lubies allaient à l'encontre de ses ordres – ce qui rappelait un certain quelqu'un à Riku, soi dit en passant.

Voilà comment le Maître de la Keyblade se retrouvait attaché au mât d'un navire, les mains liées dans le dos et donc incapable d'invoquer son arme, à passer la nuit debout sans eau ni nourriture et attendant que le capitaine se réveille pour décider de son sort – et il choisirait très certainement de le tuer, surtout si Larxène jouait les conseillères.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Retourner dans son monde d'origine sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire lui paraissait une fin immensément triste à son périple, mais rester ici à songer à un garçon insaisissable, qui ne s'était pas montré depuis une éternité, commençait à l'épuiser.

« Eh bien, te voilà encore dans de beaux draps, Riku. »

Le dénommé ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré le soubresaut qui agita son coeur.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'en doutait, et à la vérité, sa présence ici ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. _Évidemment_ qu'il comptait apparaître au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, où il avait cessé de compter le nombre de Mondes écumés à sa recherche ! Ce ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, avec lui.

Il essaya de ne pas sourire lorsque son regard se leva, transitionnant de la vision du plancher perclus de moisissure à celle de Vanitas, perché sur le rebord du navire, l'air bien trop diverti par la situation de son ennemi. Son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, il le détaillait des yeux, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres – il faisait moins le malin lorsqu'ils étaient piégés dans la caverne de la Nécropole, pourtant.

« C'est une sale manie, chez toi, de te faire piéger par les membres de l'Organisation, non ? Et maintenant tu vas mourir. Je ne te dis pas bravo.

-Tu es venu m'achever ? » plaisanta Riku.

Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise fin, au bout du compte. Quitte à choisir, il préférait cela plutôt que de se faire occire par une bande de pirates pouilleux. Et s'il s'agissait la seule espèce d'attention que l'autre décidait de lui porter, alors soit.

« Eh non. L'idée ne me déplairait pas, mais pense au pauvre Sora ! La perte de son meilleur ami lui briserait le coeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riku fronça les sourcils. Sora, encore ? Il sentit le piège venir rien qu'en l'entendant évoquer ce nom, sans parvenir néanmoins à deviner ce que l'autre trafiquait. Ainsi donc, en tout cas, il ne venait pas pour lui, pas tout à constat, prévisible, faisait toujours mal, même après tout ces espoirs déjà déçus.

« Je suppose, répondit-il prudemment.

-Et puis, renifla Vanitas, il serait plutôt dans mon intérêt de laisser Larxène s'en occuper. Comme ça, je ne serais pas celui qui subira les représailles de Xehanort. Quoique, ce serait moins divertissant. Sacré dilemme. Tu en penses quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, Riku s'esclaffa. Décidément, l'épuisement ne lui allait pas. Le clair de lune baignait la mer d'un éclat tremblant. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'on l'avait attaché là. Visiblement, le manque d'eau et de nourriture le rendait désinvolte, une nuance de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Peut-être que rien ne paraissait plus important, passé un certain pourcentage de chances d'y passer... Rien hormis son petit tourment personnel, qui semblait s'amuser un peu trop de ses lèvres craquelées par la sécheresse et de ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Riku. Tu es ici pour me narguer.

-Tu me penses vraiment cruel à ce point ?

-Absolument.

-Je prend ça pour un compliment, mais non. Cela dit, ça aurait pu. »

D'un geste fluide, il descendit de la rambarde du navire, sans bruit, et s'avança. Il paraissait bien plus sûr de lui que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient bloqués dans la caverne. Plus bavard, aussi. Il ne lui évoquait plus du tout un animal pris au piège. Dans son autre vie, lors de sorties au zoo, Riku avait déjà vu des tigres en cage qui ne paraissaient pas tellement féroces. Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci, et Vanitas irradiait la suffisance. Le prédateur avait retrouvé son environnement naturel. Ce qui, étrangement, ne déplaisait pas à Riku. Il faudrait qu'il songe à s'interroger sur ses goûts, et pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Il ne put empêcher un brin de nervosité lorsque l'autre passa derrière lui afin de le détacher, ses doigts gantés effleurant ses poignets plus d'une fois sans s'y attarder, avec des gestes vifs et nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te libère.

-J'avais compris, merci bien, grinça Riku sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

-Tu me rassures. Je me disais aussi que ton idiotie devait avoir quelques limites.

-Ça suffit. Je te demande _pourquoi_.

-Plus tard, siffla Vanitas. Il faudrait qu'on soit partis avant la relève de la garde. »

La garde. Riku avait oublié ce menu détail, au fil des heures passées immobile, perdu dans ses pensées pour mieux ignorer l'inconfort de sa situation.

Lorsque les cordes qui le retenaient tombèrent à terre avec un bruit plus fort que ce qu'il aurait soupçonné, il eut tout le mal du monde à tenir debout, et davantage encore à mouvoir ses bras engourdis par des heures d'immobilisme. Centimètre par centimètre, tel un vieillard, il finit par ramener ses mains devant lui en grimaçant.

« À propos de garde... marmonna-t-il.

-Morte.

-Pardon ?

-Cela dit, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure où quelqu'un viendra la remplacer. Dépêche-toi. »

Riku eut le réflexe de lever la tête vers le poste de vigie tout en haut du navire, mais dû y renoncer à cause de ses muscles douloureux. Il prit le temps de digérer l'information, lancée avec indifférence par son sauveur. Quelqu'un venait de mourir pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Une pirate, certes, qui n'aurait pas hésité à le jeter aux requins, mais une personne tout du moins.

Il savait que c'était dans la nature de Vanitas. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, depuis leur rencontre et peut-être déjà longtemps avant cela, sans cautionner pour autant. La différence étant que là, il s'en trouvait en partie responsible également... Qu'était-il supposé ressentir, au juste ?

« Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir, Riku ? asséna Vanitas en se tournant vers lui. Dis-le moi tout de suite, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps. »

Il le dévisagea, magnifique et dangereux, sans aucune étincelle de remord dans le regard. Fidèle à sa véritable nature et, au fond, il s'agissait là d'une qualité qu'il aurait souhaité avoir, lui qui se débattait dans des nuances de bien et de malsans parvenir à trouver un équilibre dans tout ce chaos.

Revenant à la réalité, il s'aperçut que l'autre se dirigeait vers la rambarde du navire, dessous laquelle les attendait une petite barque et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui sembla déplacé dans cette vision, hors de propos. Pourtant, c'était logique, il leur fallait bien un moyen de s'enfuir... La logique de _son_ univers, mais pas de celui-ci. La question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait seulement le temps d'y songer.

« Tu ne peux pas invoquer un Couloir Obscur ? »

Il évoquait ce sujet par instinct plus que par réel souvenir et il aurait aimé se raviser lorsque l'expression de Vanitas changea, passant du dédain amusé à la colère avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. Encore cette réaction d'animal piégé, qui se sent dans l'obligation de montrer les crocs.

« Dernière chance, menaça-t-il. Monte dans cette barque ou je te laisse moisir ici. Ça revient au même pour moi. »

Il mentait, évidemment, autrement il ne se serait pas donné la peine de le secourir. Il avait quelque chose à y gagner, pourquoi le ferait-il sinon ? Pas par affection, Riku s'en doutait, sans parvenir à chasser l'amertume que cette pensée lui inspirait.

Il fit ce qu'il put pour descendre dans la barque sans se retrouver à nourrir les poissons, mais chaque fibre de son corps le faisait souffrir après ces longues heures d'immobilité.Il se sentit lourdaud, en face de Vanitas qui sauta agilement dans l'embarcation, avec un rien d'esbrouffe, étalant ses jambes croisées dans l'espace disponible.

« Et où va-t-on ?

-Si je répond loin d'ici, ça te suffit ? maugréa son sauveur.

-Je suppose que je n'aurais pas plus de détails, de toute façon » répliqua Riku en haussant les épaules en dépit des courbatures.

La barque démarra soudainement, oscillant de façon légèrement chaotique sur les vagues paisibles. Tout d'abord confus, Riku finit par apercevoir les Nescients sous la surface, qui poussaient leur véhicule de fortune de leurs petites pattes, les yeux rouges luisant dans l'obscurité.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, il étudia ses options. Tenter de s'enfuir dès à présent, en pleine mer, serait idiot. De plus, il avait des fourmis dans tous les membres, mais il devrait s'en être remis lorsqu'ils toucheraient la terre ferme, a priori. Il ne se trouvait pas attaché ni entravé, il pourrait donc aisément se défendre si les choses tournaient mal... à supposer qu'il le souhaite. La curiosité risquait de l'emporter sur la raison, ainsi que d'autres émotions.

Que tramait Vanitas, au juste ? Quel intérêt trouvait-il à lui sauver la vie ? Certes, Xehanort avait besoin de tous les guerriers de la Lumière vivants pour sa petite guerre, mais son subordonné ne paraissait pas y accorder une réelle importance – ni Larxène d'ailleurs qui comptait le tuer juste pour son petit plaisir personnel.

Ou bien, il se pourrait qu'il se soit attaché à lui, finalement. Cette pensée manqua de le faire rire. Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile.

« Eh bien, je vois que ta santé mentale ne s'arrange pas » constata Vanitas en le voyant masquer un sourire, les sourcils arqués de mépris.

S'il savait.

« Tu me sembles mal placé pour parler, rétorqua Riku.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est juste... »

Il secoua la tête, son coeur faisant de nouveau des siennes, d'une façon douloureusement agréable. Mince, ça ressemblait bien trop à de l'amour, cette chose, cette fascination qui le poussait à le suivre sans discuter alors qu'il sentait venir les ennuis, et à aimer ça sans parvenir à s'en empêcher. Son cerveau rationnel n'était pas encore prêt à l'appeler par ce nom-là, mais il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face très longtemps, et la possibilité ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

« Juste, improvisa-t-il, que tu es décidément plein de surprise.

-Ah, vraiment ? s'amusa Vanitas.

-Toujours là où on ne t'attend pas.

-Disons que je sais soigner mes entrées » répliqua-t-il, presque sans hauteur dans la voix.

Venaient-ils d'échanger plus de deux phrases sans aucune tension ? Eh bien, il s'agissait d'un progrès considérable...

Cela ne dura pas. Une courte pause, puis l'autre garçon reporta son regard jaune vers l'océan infini, soudainement sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas posé la question ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle que tout être normalement constitué se poserait, décréta Vanitas. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je fais ça ?

-Quelle importance ? Tu ne me répondrais pas. »

Et il ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre en colère ici, sur ce tout petit morceau de bois au milieu d'une énorme étendue d'eau. Ce serait dangereux pour eux deux, à croire qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans des situations où ils ne pouvaient pas se battre. Sacrée coup de bol.

Il repensa à l'un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait au sujet de Vanitas, dans une vie qui lui paraissait désormais lointaine; celui où l'autre l'entraînait dans les profondeurs de l'océan, et que cette fin lui paraissait un sort enviable, tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés.

S'il commençait à réfléchir ainsi même dans la réalité, il était _foutu_. Malgré lui, il sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« Si ça se trouve, je me montre simplement _gentil_. »

Rien que le ton employé sur le dernier mot démentait son propos.

« Même toi, tu n'y crois pas. »

Ce qui le fit hausser les épaules.

« Disons juste que j'ai un faible pour toi, si tu veux une explication. »

Riku faillit en chuter droit dans l'océan, en même temps que son coeur dégringolait dans son estomac. Puis la déception se propagea.

Évidemment, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué comme ça, pas alors qu'il semblait éprouver tant de mal à s'ouvrir aux gens. Ce fut dit avec la légèreté de la plaisanterie, sans intention de quoi que ce soit. Riku le détesta de lui faire subir ça, ces émotions à vif et beaucoup trop aigues pour que ce soit supportable. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, déclara-t-il doucement. Ça, je ne risque pas d'y croire.

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis trop méchant pour aimer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu l'es ?

-Probablement. »

Cela n'équivalait pas tout à fait à un non. La discussion parut close de son côté. Avait-il seulement remarqué les réactions excessives de Riku, ou bien s'en fichait-il à ce point-là ? C'était doux-amer, le reflux des vagues qui faisait tanguer leur embarcation, le silence forcé par l'absence de sujet de conversation, de sympathie, de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les lier, hormis les choses qu'ils refusaient de dévoiler.

Finalement, doucement :

« Yen Sid nous a expliqué qui est Ventus. »

Regard jaune en coin, indéchiffrable.

« À Sora aussi ?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

-On n'arrive pas à comprendre où tu te situes dans tout ça. »

La remarque le fit rire.

« Ok.

-Ok ? C'est tout ?

-Quoi ? Je vais déjà devoir tout déballer à Sora, je ne compte pas m'expliquer deux fois. »

Oh, bon. Riku encaissa. Lassitude et irritation revinrent à la charge, oui, mais quand on a touché le fond, difficile de continuer à creuser... Il se sentait misérable. Et fatigué.

« Quel est l'intérêt de me sauver la vie, alors ?

-Ah,, tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser la question » se moqua suavement le garçon.

Riku ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, se mordant la joue pour éviter de sourire plus que nécessaire. Ah, merde.

« Je questionne juste la logique de la chose. »

Il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse. Pourtant il ne pouvait, effectivement, pas se retenir de demander.

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas juste te réjouir d'être encore là pour poser la question ? »

La réplique de Riku fusa sans qu'il puisse la retenir ou la ravaler :

« Sale petit con. »

Et l'autre éclate de son rire tordu.

* * *

 _« Quoi ? Je vais déjà devoir tout déballer à Sora, je ne compte pas m'expliquer deux fois. »_

 _Riku serra les dents. Vanitas approchant Sora, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il lui veuille du bien. Cela dit, Sora savait se défendre, et cela leur permettrait peut-être d'éclaircir le mystère qui entourait le garçon ténébreux. Quoique, comment en être sûr, avec celui-là ? Il n'obéissait à aucune logique apparente, et c'était peut-être ce qui intriguait Riku chez lui, à bien y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus de curiosité, et de moins en moins d'animosité à son égard, sans pour autant se faire d'illusions sur sa nature._

 _« Quel est l'intérêt de me sauver la vie, alors ?_

 _-Ah, tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser la question. »_

 _Les yeux de l'autre brillaient de l'amusement d'un chat devant une proie prise au piège._

 _« Je questionne juste la logique de la chose. »_

 _S'il accordait si peu d'importance à son opinion, à sa personne et à sa vie, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour le libérer des griffes des pirates ? Pas par loyauté envers Xehanort, cela ne collait pas au personnage – même si, **t** oujours avec lui, comment en être réellement certain ?_

 _L'hypothèse la plus probable restait celle du coup fourré. Vanitas devait avoir besoin de lui, pas_ véritablement _pour lui, mais... Pour sa proximité avec Sora ?_

 _Comment pouvait-il seulement songer que Riku se laisserait manipuler ? Une fois hors de cette barque, il s'éclipserait aussitôt. Bien sûr, la curiosité lui donnait envie de rester pour assister au prochain coup de l'autre, mais si cela mettait Sora en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça n'en vaudrait clairement pas la peine._

 _Cela dit, sans vaisseau Gummi ni moyen d'invoquer un couloir obscur, perdu au milieu d'un Monde qu'il ne connaissait pas..._ Ah _. Le constat s'imposa à lui, implacable. Comment allait-il retrouver son vaisseau et quitter ces îles, au juste ? Il se garda bien de montrer son inquiétude face à ce problème._

 _Vanitas haussa les épaules._

 _« Tu ne peux pas juste te réjouir d'être encore là pour poser la question ? »_

 _Riku manqua de s'étrangler. Il osait lui ressortir sa propre répartie de but en blanc ? Il ne s'agissait pas du tout du même contexte ! La riposte lui échappa toute seule._

 _« Sale petit con. »_

 _Ça le fit éclater de rire, à gorge déployée, l'autre. Il paraissait détendu ce soir, et arrogant comme si la nuit lui appartenait. Différent du garçon terré dans son coin d'ombre au fond d'une caverne sans issue, et en même temps étrangement similaire. Il incarnait à la fois les Ténèbres courroucées de se trouver prises au piège et celles qui, se sachant en position de force, prenaient leurs aises. Riku devinait qu'il lui arrivait de passer naturellement de l'une à l'autre sans transition._

 _Ce constat ne l'aidait pas, néanmoins, sinon pour lui souffler de se méfier davantage encore. S'il se pensait déjà triomphant..._

 _« Oh, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! »_

 _Ce n'était pas prononcé avec chagrin, loin de là, pourtant Riku ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les dires de Yen Sid. Un coeur empli de Ténèbres devait entraîner une souffrance incroyable chez son propriétaire. Il se rappela toute la pitié que l'empathie lui avait fait ressentir. Est-ce que Vanitas pensait réellement – à tort ou à raison – que personne ne pourrait voir en lui autre chose qu'une nuisance ? Est-ce qu'il se complaisait là-dedans, est-ce que ça lui plaisait de faire souffrir autrui ? Ou au contraire, est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être_ autre chose _? La vérité ne devait pas être si simple, sans doute un mélange de toutes les réponses possibles._

 _Il fut tenté de poser la question, mais l'autre l'esquiverait certainement avec une réplique acerbe, alors il y renonça sitôt l'idée effleurée._

 _« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? »_

 _Retour du ton défensif. Cela devait le mettre mal à l'aise, qu'on lui porte une quelconque attention autre que négative. Riku secoua la tête, gêné lui aussi de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit._

 _« Pour rien. »_

 _Sourcil inquisiteur._

 _« Mais bien sûr._

 _-C'est juste... Je n'avais jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. »_

 _Mince. Il essayait simplement de résumer sa pensée sans trop en dire, mais au final, il aurait aimé ravaler ses paroles. C'était... gênant ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait cela au juste._

 _Néanmoins, l'expression de Vanitas resta impassible._

 _« Évidemment que non » déclara-t-il simplement._

 _Le silence se fit jusqu'au rivage, uniquement perturbé par le clapotis des Nescients dans les vagues. Vanitas regardait ailleurs, vers le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur l'océan lugubre. Riku baissa les yeux vers le fond de la barque, se préparant à fuir dès qu'ils toucheraient terre. Il devrait sûrement blesser l'autre garçon pour cela, et cette pensée ne lui faisait pas plaisir._

 _Pire encore, il n'était pas certain, le moment de la bataille finale venu, de réussir à être suffisamment indifférent pour le regarder mourir._

* * *

Il fallut toute sa concentration à Riku pour ne pas s'endormir avant d'arriver sur la minuscule île isolée où la barque s'arrêta. Il avait faim et soif, se sentait beaucoup trop faible, et il souffrait probablement d'une insolation après une journée passée en plein soleil. La tête lui tournait. Un miracle qu'il n'ait pas rendu le peu de nutriments qui se trouvaient encore dans son estomac.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre le plan de Vanitas. Certes, Riku pourrait difficilement fuir, sans vaisseau, sur ce tout petit banc de sable, mais ceci mis à part... quel intérêt ?

Il se tint prêt à invoquer sa Keyblade à tout moment. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait serait de le blesser, vraiment, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à l'aider à piéger ses autres amis. La pensée lui vint pour la première fois qu'il ne tenait pas à choisir entre Vanitas et son devoir envers les autres. En arrivant dans cet univers, il n'avait qu'une obsession en tête: le retrouver. Seulement, à présent qu'il s'était attaché, presque trop vite, à Kairi, Sora, Lea, Mickey...

Il descendit prudemment de la barque, gardant un oeil sur Vanitas et sur les Nescients qui s'agitaient tout autour d'eux sans but apparent. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal comme un lendemain d'exercice, mais la douleur restait supportable. Ce serait peut-être un désavantage, s'il devait affronter l'autre pour s'enfuir – ceci et tout le reste de sa condition physique, à vrai dire.

Et il n'était toujours pas sûr d'en avoir très envie. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit, sa fidélité pour ses amis et la brume de ses sentiments pour Vanitas.

« Hé. »

Son habituel rictus aux lèvres, l'objet de ses tourments lui lança une bouteille, que Riku attrapa en grimaçant, le lorgnant d'un regard méfiant. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu me claques entre les doigts. Autant éviter que tu meurs de soif. »

Cela se tenait, mais... Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un mais.

Cependant, Riku ne voyait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Son crâne le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il refuse un peu d'eau.

Il recracha le liquide dès la première gorgée, fusillant l'autre du regard.

« Si tu voulais m'empoisonner, tu aurais au moins pu dissimuler le goût de ce que tu as mis dedans. »

Mais, oh, son bourreau se fendit d'un sourire satisfait, presque adorable. Son estomac se retourna autant d'angoisse que d'affection.

« Pas la peine. Le poison de Nescient est suffisamment fort pour te faire perdre connaissance simplement en touchant tes lèvres. A fortiori dans ton état. »

Riku en aurait ri, si le monde ne s'était pas mis à basculer brusquement sous lui. C'était bien joué. Et comment lui en vouloir ? C'était dans la nature de Vanitas, de tromper les gens. Il s'y attendait, il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même ainsi, de s'en trouver impressionné, beaucoup trop épris de sa noirceur pour se soucier du reste.

Il réussit néanmoins à lever les yeux alors que le garçon de Ténèbres s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, tâche noire et rouge de plus en plus floue au centre de sa vision, puis à balbutier péniblement :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il aurait juré que Vanitas venait de glousser.

« Simplement parce que l'attachement rend faible. Sora n'aura d'autre choix que de remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver. »

Un appât. Oh, bien sûr. Avec le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, Riku abandonna la lutte. Il s'en fichait. D'accord, pas de souci.

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui. La perspective lui convenait bien. Il n'avait pas à lutter contre sa conscience, si on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

* * *

 **Eh. Pardon du suspense.**

 **C'était soit ça, soit le chapitre faisait près de 10 000 mots, alors bon j'étais obligée de couper ici.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours !**

 **À pluche !**


End file.
